Once Upon A High School Drama
by seattlegracegirl
Summary: Emma is the new girl in school, and Regina is tasked with showing her around. Will she end up showing her more than she ever intended? Yes, I suck at at summaries, essentially a high school, swanqueen love story. Some drama and angst involved along the way for good measure.
1. Chapter 1

I know the whole high school thing has been done before, but this has been hanging around my laptop for far too long, and I figured that while I'm rather stumped with where to go on a couple of my other stories, I'd give this one a go. As always, I'd appreciate knowing what you think of it - good or bad!

**** SQ ** ** SQ ** ** SQ ** ** SQ ** ** SQ ** ** SQ ** ** SQ ** ** SQ ** ** SQ ** ** SQ ** ** SQ ** **

"Everyone, I'd like to introduce you all to Miss Swan, who just moved to Storybrooke and shall be joining the class," said the Head teacher, standing close to a fidgeting blonde girl.

Regina's eyes took in the bad shoes, the cheap looking, tight fitting jeans and the worn tank top. The clothes were a shame, really. The girl was pretty. She rolled her eyes when someone kicked the back to her chair, turning to look over her shoulder.

"Did you know we were getting someone new?" asked Ruby, one of the few people who had been determined enough to make it through Regina's thorny exterior and actually be lucky enough to call her a friend. Not that that meant she got any less sass from the girl, only that she got it with a smile.

Regina shook her head. "Mother didn't mention it." Somehow, she felt it was something her mother _should _ have mentioned. People didn't just come to Storybrooke. It was one of the reasons the place was so dull. The same place, the same people. She couldn't wait for the day to be out of it. Her mother, however, had other ideas. The Mayor wanted her daughter to go into politics. Specifically, small town politics, with a view to taking over her chair as Mayor.

"She's cute," observed Ruby, taking in the way the blonde tried to hide behind her curtain of hair, scuffing the toe of her boot on the floor.

Before Regina could agree or disagree, her name was called form the doorway. The brunette turned her gaze to her headmaster.

"A word outside?"

With a sigh, she pushed herself out of her seat, heading for the door. She passed by the front of the class, taking the chance to have a closer look at Emma. Nice skin, a pretty face, and as their gaze briefly met, stunning green eyes. "Yes, Mr Gold?" she asked sweetly as she stepped outside. It was no secret she disliked the man, and she made a habit of often being as polite as she could just to annoy them man when he asked things of her he knew she would rather chew her own arm off than comply with. She had a feeling such a request was about to come her way.

"As head girl I wanted to ask if you would be the one to show Miss Swan the ropes," he asked with a smirk.

Refraining from rolling her eyes, Regina plastered on the fake smile she had long since perfected. Head girl, she may be, but a people person, she was not. She got the position because no one dared run against her. That, and they knew she could organize events with her eyes closed, and they wanted a good prom. They trusted Ruby to inject the fun element.

"Now I know you two are perhaps not the most alike in your tastes, but I do hope you'll make an effort to ensure she settles in."

"Of course, Mr Gold," she said sweetly. "You really didn't have to ask."

"Always such a _charming_ girl," smirked the old man. "You know where my office is if there are any problems."

Letting herself enjoy a moment of immaturity, Regina pulled a face at the man's retreating back, silently wishing he would trip over his cane. With a sigh, she made her way back into the class, casually noting Emma had taken the desk in front and to the left of her own. Stopping at the corner of the desk, she watched as green eyes nervously flickered up her frame, from the black heels, to fitting pencil skirt, a blush developing on pale cheeks as the blonde's gaze travelled over the simple white shirt until they finally reached her own. "Miss Swan, my name is Regina Mills. I'll be showing you around today. If you let me see a copy of your timetable, I'll arrange to show you where all of your classes are." She smirked as the blonde scrabbled in the pile of papers on her desk before pulling out a timetable; already rather crumpled and scribbled on. Taking it between two fingers, flashed the blonde a smile before retreating to her seat.

Looking over the timetable, she found that the girl was taking most of the same classes as she herself was, meaning that showing her around would be far less of an imposition on her time that she thought. Feeling eyes on her, she glanced to her left, catching the new girl blushing and quickly turning her gaze back to the desk in front of her.

"You've done it again, Mills," came Katheryn's voice from her right.

"What?" she asked.

"Cast your spell and had another lowly peasant fall at your feet," grinned the blonde, getting a chuckle from Ruby.

Regina rolled her eyes. "Oh please! She's new, she's looking at everyone."

Katheryn and Ruby shared smirk.

"But specifically you," added the other brunette.

"Really, you two," sighed Regina. "Stop acting like kids. She's probably trying to figure out if I'm going to take her to the right class after this or screw her over."

"So that's what Gold wanted with you?" realised Katheryn. "To appoint you babysitter."

"I could think of worse people to watch," said Ruby, her gaze lingering over the lean blonde.

Regina raised an eyebrow. "Keep talking like that and I just might tell Belle."

"Don't you dare!" growled Ruby. "You know I've been working for months on getting close to her."

Katheryn chuckled. "Yeah, we know. You've been following her around like a lost puppy for what feels like forever."

"Bite me!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Miss Swan?"

Emma jumped and looked up at the brunette standing next to her desk. When the bell had rung, she had remained in her chair, still trying to get nerves under control. She didn't do well in school, but she really wanted to try here. Mary-Margaret, her latest foster parent, was nicer than she could ever have hoped given her record, and she wanted to prove she was worth it. That meant no more skipping classes, bad mouthing staff or vandalizing school property when something, or someone got on her nerves.

"Are you ready?"

She nodded vigorously, scrambling out of her chair, grabbing her bag and papers.

"You don't have to look quite so terrified, Miss Swan," smirked Regina at the girl's behaviour. "I'm not going to kill you."

Emma's nerves didn't lessen. The brunette standing next to her was perfect. So well put together, the picture of class and intelligence. Standing next to her, she felt every bit the worthless foster child she was. "Sorry."

"No need to apologise, Miss Swan," said Regina, finding herself softening her tone so as not to further startle the young woman. "You haven't done anything to warrant it quite yet."

"It's Emma," the blonde practically whispered.

"What?" asked Regina.

"My name," said the blonde. "It's Emma."

"Very well, _Emma_," smiled Regina, finding the girl's nerves rather adorable. When green eyes flicked up to meet her own, she found that despite her having the disposition of a rabbit caught in headlights, there was no fear in her eyes when she looked at her. It made a welcome change from many of her fellow students. "Shall I show you where your next class is?"

"So where did you transfer from?" asked Regina as they walked, wondering what place would be so bad that they would relocate to Storybrooke and consider it a good move.

"Boston," replied Emma, her eyes darting around the corridor as they walked.

"Boston?" Regina repeated. "Why on earth would you move _here_ from Boston?" She watched as the blonde's face fell. It was an expression Regina was all too familiar with. Apparently, the move was something she wasn't comfortable discussing. "Sorry, I didn't mean to pry."

Emma shrugged. "I just…I don't really like talking about it. The move, it wasn't something I really chose."

"Your parents?" Regina almost winced at the expression this brought out on Emma's face, somewhere between pain and anger.

"It's complicated," said Emma, looking sideways at Regina. She sighed in relief when the brunette simply nodded, accepting her answer.

"Well, this is you," said Regina as she came to a stop outside of the geography room. "I'll be back at the end of class to show you where you're going after this."

Standing awkwardly scuffing the heel of her shoe against the floor, Emma's gaze fell to the floor. "Thank you. You know, if you'd rather not come back I wouldn't mind. I'm sure I could probably find where I'm going, and even if I'm late, I'm used to getting in trouble."

Regina waited patiently for Emma to look back up at her eyes. The way she spoke was a girl who never thought she was good enough. Regina recognized the tone, the defeat in her voice. Speaking to her mother, it was one she often employed herself. "I'll be back for you at the end of class," she said, her voice as warm as she could make it. Walking off, she turned back so that she walked backwards. "And Miss Swan, if you don't have lunch plans, I sit outside, on the bench near the apple tree with a couple of friends."

"Take a little detour to corrupt Storybrooke's newest student?" grinned Ruby as Regina slid into the seat next to her, their history teacher not even bothering to ask why she was late.

"Really, Ruby, you expect me to defile her in the corridor?"

The brunette snorted. "I'm just saying, you could use some, and she's pretty."

"I'm not just going to jump on her," scoffed Regina. "I have more class than that."

"But you don't deny she's pretty…"

Regina refused to acknowledge her friend's statement. Who she was and wasn't attracted to had always been somewhat of an issue for her. Her mother wanted her to marry a nice gentleman, preferably one involved in politics. Regina, however, found the idea of being attached to a man repulsive. The pleasing curves of the female form were more to her taste. It was something that her friends knew and accepted, but not something she flaunted, dreading if her mother were to ever find out. "What do you think she eats?" asked Regina almost absent mindedly.

Ruby frowned at the slightly left of field question. "What?"

"Miss Swan." _Emma_, her mind provided, with the memory of the shy smile that had accompanied the blonde telling her. "What do you think she eats? I told her if she had no lunch plans she should join us."

The other brunette grinned. "Barely here an hour and you've invited her to lunch?"

"You'd only annoy me if you seen her walking around on her own," snapped Regina. "Now, do you think you could text Granny and add something to our usual order for her?"

Ruby's mouth dropped in disbelief. "You're _buying_ her lunch? You barely even buy me lunch! You keep this up and people are going to think you're going soft, Mills."

Regina snorted. Hardly likely. "Are you going to text Granny or not?"

Smirking, Ruby silently reached for her phone. "Burger and fries?"

"Whatever you think she'd like."

Ruby smiled wolfishly. Oh yes, she'd find out what a certain Miss Swan liked, because she was pretty sure Regina liked her more than she was willing to admit.


	3. Chapter 3

Emma kept glancing at the clock, knowing that only five minutes of the current class remained. She didn't know why, but she was nervous as to whether Regina would come back for her or not. Sure, she had said she would, but Emma had learned the hard way not to trust the things people said. And really, why would the perfectly well put together girl come back for _her_? Her own parents didn't even want her, they dropped her, literally in the gutter, and never looked back. Why should anyone else?

A smile bloomed on her face, however, when she caught sight of the perfectly coifed hair pass the window of the classroom door. Regina's face appeared in the small window for a few moments, as though checking she was still there. On seeing her, the brunette gave her a small smile and a quick wave.

"Miss Swan?"

Emma swiftly brought her eyes back to the front of the class as her name was called, her cheeks flushing a bright red.

"You have a lot to catch up with, I suggest you keep your eyes front and concentrate."

Regina chuckled as Emma blushed on being caught looking at her. Ruby was right, she was a pretty girl. Leaning against the wall, she continued to watch the blonde. The clothes were still tragic, the red leather jacket hanging on the back of her chair especially, showing evidence of being worn once too often, but they fit her well, clinging like a second skin. Jumping slightly when the bell finally rang, Regina pushed off the wall and stood with her folder clasped to her chest, waiting for Emma to emerge from the classroom.

She was the final student to leave the class, laden with a heavy binder forced on her by Mrs Wilkins. "Hi," she smiled nervously. "Thanks for coming back for me."

"Nonsense," snorted Regina. "I told you I'd be back, didn't I?" She watched as Emma nodded. "And so here I am. I'm a girl who keeps her word, Emma." As she spoke she took in the myriad of expressions that crossed the girl's pale face. She found it annoyed her that she could read none of them, and realised then that she wanted to be able to. It was an absurd thought, considering she had known the girl barely a few hours. "Now, we're both in English next. Mrs Sykes. She's…well…a little eccentric," smirked Regina as they walked. "But a good teacher."

"I'm not very good at English," mumbled Emma. "Not really good at a lot of things."

The brunette kept her eyes on the blonde as they walked. "I'm sure things will pick up once you've settled in here."

Emma let out a snort of laughter. "I wouldn't count on it. I've never been the best student."

"In this town, there's not a lot else to do," sighed Regina. "You'll be amazed at how appealing an essay looks when you have precisely nothing to do."

Looking at Regina's resigned expression. "Somehow I doubt you've ever been forced to do your homework."

Regina raised an eyebrow. "You'd be surprised." She shrugged. "My mother is quite strict. I don't really have the option of _not_ doing an assignment."

"You don't seem like the kind of girl to take orders from anyone," smiled Emma.

Regina laughed, smiling back at the blonde, thinking how much prettier she looked when she wasn't acting like a puppy about to be struck. "Oh I don't, not from just _anyone_, but my mother is a whole other story."

The look in the brunette's eyes that lingered for just a moment told Emma it wasn't always a happy relationship between the pair. It was a look that was quickly covered with practiced ease, Emma noticed.

"Have you decided what you're doing for lunch yet?" asked Regina, changing the subject.

Emma shook her head. "No, I guess I just thought I'd see what the school had."

"You don't want to do that, believe me," said Regina. "My friends and I usually order from Ruby's grandmother's diner. One us goes to pick it up, or drives the others there." She watched as Emma frowned. "Just come and sit by the tree with me."


	4. Chapter 4

Ruby raised an eyebrow at the sight of Regina leading Emma across to their usual spot.

"She's a quick worker," smirked Katheryn, following the brunette's line of sight.

"She'd like to be," corrected Ruby. "But I think we both know what once what she's doing catches up with her she'll push her away."

"Then we're just going to have to make sure that doesn't happen. It's about time she finally found someone." decided Katheryn, both of them sharing a look. They knew exactly how difficult that was going to be.

"Hey Regina!" smiled Ruby as she approached.

"Hi," the brunette smiled back. "Emma, this is Ruby, whose grandmother owns the diner and Katheryn." Both girls smiled back at the blonde.

"Come, sit," said Ruby, gesturing towards the so far empty side of the picnic table that sat alongside the apple tree on the school property. She rustled in the bags she had picked up from Grannies for lunch. "Regina I got your usual," she said, handing over a grilled chicken salad. "Katheryn, your mystery filling panini – and no, I have no idea what she put on it for you today. And Emma, burger and fries?"

The blonde blinked, not quite understanding the box of food being handed towards her. Why would these girls buy her lunch? They didn't even know her.

Seeing her hesitancy, Regina found herself compelled to speak. "Katheryn's boyfriend, Frederick sometimes sits with us. He's not coming today, so someone may as well eat it."

"Really?" asked Ruby, glaring at Regina as Emma finally relieved her of the box.

"Yes, really," hissed Regina, kicking the girl under the table, leaving no doubt that her lie was to be left unquestioned for now.

"Thanks, you guys," said Emma. "It's nice of you to let me sit with you."

"No problem," smiled Ruby as she tucked into her own burger. "Besides you're better off hanging with the cool kids."

"She should be hanging with me then," came the all too familiar drawl of one Killian Jones.

"Get lost Killian," growled Ruby.

Emma turned to find a leather clad boy behind her, his smile almost a sneer. He looked like trouble, exactly the kind of person Emma had hung around with in her previous homes. The kind of person she was trying to steer well clear of this time around.

"Pretty girl like you is wasted on this lot," he grinned, eyes on Emma. "If you want to be a bit more _appreciated_ you should come and sit with me and my boys." The way he said it made her skin crawl

"Killian, please _fuck off_," said Regina sweetly, dabbing her mouth with a napkin. Still grinning, he stepped around the table, coming far too close to Emma for her liking. As she saw the blonde shift uncomfortably away from him, something in her snapped. "Killian, take your lecherous self back to your little band of misfits before I remove the brain you keep between your legs."

"Regina, Regina," he sighed, acting as though he couldn't care less, even although he knew to be wary from the dangerous glint in the brunette's eyes. He had been on the receiving end of her fists and kicks, quickly learning she wasn't a girl who pulled her punches, and when they didn't work, she wasn't above teeth and claws. "One day that icy façade will melt away and you'll pour yourself into my arms."

"I'd rather drink acid and eat needles," replied the brunette without missing a beat, shifting her attention back to her salad, watching out of the corner of her eye as Killian retreated with a sigh and a shake of his head.

"Who was he?" asked Emma, watching him go.

"Killian Jones," provided Katheryn. "The local STD on legs."

Ruby nodded, swallowing her bite of burger. "Flirts with _everyone_, sleeps with anyone who'll let him within six feet of them."

Katheryn nodded. "Offers to take people back to his boat, like it's some big romantic gesture." Seeing the confusion on Emma's face, she continued. "He lives on some big boat in the docks."

"He should do us all a favour and sail away in it," growled Regina. "Or it could sink…and him with it."

"Don't worry, she's not always this grumpy," grinned Ruby as Emma looked rather concerned at the change in demeanor of the brunette who so far had been nothing but nice to her, if a little formal. "Killian just has a knack for getting on her nerves."

"That's an understatement," snorted Katheryn, earning a glare from Regina. "So, Emma, what kind of stuff do you like to do when you're not stuck in school?" she asked, quickly redirecting their conversation before sharp heels could find her shin.

Emma shrugged, picking at the fries that remained. "I don't know. I just got here, so I don't really know what there is to do." She didn't want to give admit to her previous pastimes including running away, petty theft, heavy underage drinking, dabbling with drugs and generally avoiding the police.

"If you enjoy doing nothing, plenty of that," smirked Regina.

"Regina, not everyone is as bored of this town as you," said Ruby. "And besides, you have fun with us, don't deny it."

"Fine," chuckled the other brunette. "You guys make it somewhat bearable."

"She acts like she's above it all," laughed Ruby. "But she does love letting her hair down sometimes."

"Speaking of letting our hair down, are we still on for next weekend?" asked Katheryn.

"As long as Granny is still happy covering for me, I'm in," said Regina.

Ruby grinned. "She is." She looked over at Emma, who's gaze had dropped back to the table, clearly feeling she wasn't included. "How about you Emma?"

"What?" the blonde looked up.

Ignoring Regina's odd expression, Ruby continued. "Next weekend we were going to camp up beside the waterfall in the woods. A few drinks around the fire, have a laugh. You should come."

Emma smiled, looking around at the three girls. "Are you sure? I mean, you guys hardly know me. I wouldn't want to crash your party." She hated sounding so unsure of herself. But she had tried the cocky, brash approach before, and it had gotten her nowhere. No, scrap that, it had got her worse than nowhere; backwards. Now, with Mary Margaret, she wanted to make it work. She was sick of being moved pillar to post, and at almost eighteen, she didn't want to be out of the system with no one to turn to. This was her last chance, and she knew it. She noticed the way both Katheryn and Ruby turned to look at Regina, waiting for her to answer.

"I don't know why you're all looking at me," she said, feigning disinterest. "I brought her to lunch, clearly I have no objections to her coming."

Grinning, Ruby winked at Emma. "You in?"

"I'll need to ask, but sure, I'd love to!" Was this what making proper friends felt like, wondered Emma.

"Are you going to tell me why the lunch you ordered for Emma suddenly became Frederick's cast offs?" asked Ruby as she caught up with Regina, who had just dropped Emma off outside her first class after lunch.

"Nope."

"Regina, come on!" whined Ruby. With a sigh, she fell into step next to the infuriating girl. "You know it's all right to like her?"

"I barely even know her, Ruby!" snapped Regina. Truth was, however, that she wanted to get to know her.

"So get to know her," shrugged Ruby. "See if you're still smiling like an idiot at her after that."

"I was not smiling like an idiot!" snapped Regina, coming to a halt outside of the art rooms.

"Try telling your face that!" called Ruby as she continued on to her own class.

Regina walked with Emma to the school's exit, having picked her up after her final class. "I can meet you just before school tomorrow, save you getting lost on the way to registration."

"Are you sure you don't mind?" asked Emma, still slightly overwhelmed as to why the image of perfection next to her seemed to like her.

Regina smirked. "If I did, I wouldn't offer. Ask anyone in this school, I don't waste my time with people I don't want to be around." She took in the way the blonde blushed at her words. "Anyway, my car is round back, so I'll see you tomorrow."

Emma nodded, watching as the girl began to walk away. "Regina!" she called, smiling when the brunette whipped around. "Thanks for today, for everything you done. I was really nervous about coming here, and you made it a lot less of a nightmare than I thought it would be."

Smiling, Regina nodded. "Despite what many will tell you Miss Swan, I'm not always Evil."


	5. Chapter 5

"Well, was it as bad as you had expected?" asked Mary Margaret the moment Emma was in the door. She had offered to pick the blonde up, but her offer had been quickly refused, followed by an apology for sounding so ungrateful. It was moments like that that reminded her why she took the chance on Emma. The girl could, and wanted to be, good. And Mary Margaret saw that.

Emma flopped down on the couch. "Actually, no."

"See, I told you it wouldn't be!" smiled the pixie haired brunette.

"I think I even managed to make friends…" said Emma, her tone unsure, the concept foreign.

Mary Margaret's face lit up at hearing those words. "Emma, that's fantastic! So the other kids didn't all stare and call you names like you thought they would?"

Blushing, Emma shook her head. As much as she knew Mary Margaret was referring to the childish displays of the younger kids in her class, it had been a fear Emma had held.

"So what are their names?" she asked, knowing she would know the kids.

"I only know their first names, and they might grow to hate me yet!" said Emma, quick to make the argument.

"Emma, they won't grow to hate you," said Mary Margaret, coming to sit on the arm of the sofa nearest the teen. "So who were they?"

"Regina, Ruby and Katheryn," said the blonde, comfortable sharing with the older woman. Over the past few weeks she had really made an effort, learning that the more she opened up, the more they seemed to get along, and the more secure she felt. "They seem genuinely nice. Regina is the one showing me around classes."

"Regina?" repeated the brunette, somewhat shocked. Not that Regina wasn't a nice girl. Her mother on the other hand…

Emma frowned at the expression on her foster mother's face. "You know her?"

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, the older woman nodded. "I know all of them, yes. Regina is Mayor's daughter."

"Wow," breathed Emma. It was no wonder the girl looked so professional. She had probably been surrounded by it for years. "They asked me to go camping with them next weekend."

"Oh?" said Mary Margaret. "What did you say?"

"I said I'd ask," said Emma carefully. "I mean, I'd like to, but I know it's awful soon. And they probably just asked to be nice…"

The older woman watched the smile dwindle from the teen's face. "Where are they camping?"

"Err, up beside the waterfall, wherever that is," shrugged Emma.

Mary Margaret winced. She knew that was where local teens went to hang out and drink.

"It's cool if you don't want me to go, it's probably best anyway. I mean I hardly know them, they don't know me. They probably just asked me out of pity."

"Hey!" said Mary Margaret. "They didn't ask you out of _pity_, okay? I've known those kids all their lives. Taught them for a while, and none of them, do anything out of pity, Regina especially. If she didn't want to ask, she'd have said so in no uncertain terms."

"So can I go?" asked Emma, a hopeful smile tugging at her lips.

The brunette hesitated. She wanted the blonde to have fun and make friends, but she also wanted to have boundaries in place. "If you do, I want you to promise me a few things."

Emma nodded. "I can do that."

"That spot, is where a lot of local teenager's go to drink and things…" She paused. "And it's not that I don't trust you, but I know peer pressure can be a big thing."

"You don't want me going because you think I'll get drunk?" asked Emma. Part of her wanted to be offended at not being trusted, but Mary Margaret had read her file. With everything in there, she wasn't to be trusted.

"No, what I was going to say, is that if you want to go. _I_ will buy you a few beers for you to take, as long as you promise me that that is _all_ you drink." She took in the look of amazement on Emma's face. "Emma, I trust you, okay? You know I've read your file. You know what the social workers have told me. But I do trust you. Show me I'm doing the right thing." The fierce hug that followed came as somewhat as a shock, apparently to both of them if Emma's sheepish expression when she pulled back was any indication.

The next few days were quiet, as days tended to be in Storybrooke. Emma was slowly coming to realise that Mary Margaret was right. The girls hadn't started talking to her out of pity. They genuinely liked her. They would talk in classes and at lunch, and always smiled and said hi if she passed them in the halls. It was nice not to feel totally alone.

That was why it pained her to have to tell them she couldn't go camping. She and Mary Margaret had hunted out the tent the night before, and it had been rotten. And right now, there just wasn't the money to replace it.

Sitting next to Regina in their English class, she watched the girl work for a few moments before finally calling her name softly, not wanting to alert their teacher. Brown eyes flew up to meet her own. "About camping next weekend?"

"You are still coming?" asked Regina, hopeful.

Emma shook her head. "I can't. The tent I had…it's no good, and I, well, I don't really have the money to replace it right now."

"Oh," said Regina. She had thought it would be something more. "Well that's not a problem. You can share my tent."

"Are you sure?" asked the blonde, not quite believing the offer that was being extended. The thought of being so close to the brunette, to sleep next to her, made her nervous. Guilty even. Her friendship with Regina, she was quickly realizing, was becoming an opportunity to quickly fall head over heels for the girl. Not that she wore heels. Her sexuality had been a source of ridicule before, and had often made people uncomfortable around her. She didn't want that with Regina.

Regina nodded. "I bought a huge tent a couple of years ago, so there's plenty of room. If it's just me, Ruby and Katheryn we usually all use my tent, so it's not an issue."

How could she say no to that?


	6. Chapter 6

"I can't wait for this weekend," grinned Ruby as she stretched out on the grass of the park, Regina sitting a few feet away with her nose in a book, Katheryn on her other side, sunbathing.

"We all know why," grinned Katheryn, knowing the lanky girl was already day dreaming of a whole weekend with Belle.

The shorter haired brunette looked up. "I can't wait to be away from my mother for two days. She has this drinks thing on Thursday and hasn't stopped going on about it."

"And because you're away after school on Friday you won't even have to help with the clean up," grinned Katheryn.

"Or listen to her gloat about how well it went!" added Ruby. "Emma still coming? She looked a bit weird when I mentioned it the other day."

"She just didn't have a tent," said Regina.

"She's still coming though?" asked Katheryn.

Regina nodded, her head back in her book. "Yes, she's sharing with me." She sighed after a few minutes, closing her book. "Stop giving each other that look. She didn't think she could go because she didn't have a tent, and you know mine is like a mini mansion."

"Hey, we didn't say anything!" defended Ruby.

"You didn't have to," mumbled Regina.

Pushing herself off of the grass, Ruby came to sit close to Regina, an arm around her shoulders. "Why are you still giving yourself a hard time about liking her?"

"She's been here a week!" exclaimed Regina, as if that explained everything.

"And?" asked Katheryn. "It doesn't matter if you like her after a day or a year, you still like her. And there's nothing wrong with that."

"My mother wouldn't think so," mumbled the brunette, uncharacteristically leaning into Ruby, even letting Katheryn hug her other side.

"Okay, let me ask something?" said Ruby, pulling back slightly to look at the other brunette's face. "If you mother wasn't an issue, would you ask her out?"

The pair watched as Regina's mouth opened a number of times, but no words came out. Finally she took a deep breath, closing her eyes. "Yes," she whispered. "But how do I know she even likes me? I mean…She might not even like girls…"

"Regina!" Ruby cut in. "She likes you. Trust me, she likes you."

Regina sighed. "It doesn't even matter. My mother _is_ an issue."

"Excuse me," said Katheryn. "How many things have we hidden from your mother over the years? The first time you got drunk you stayed at mine for two days and she didn't even notice you were gone. I'm sure sneaking around a little to see Emma wouldn't be that hard."

Katheryn had a point, Regina realised. Her mother tended to be very wrapped up in her work, never questioning her if she said she was going out somewhere. If her excuses were to be believed, she practically lived in the library. That would be more true of Ruby, who had taken to camping out there whenever Belle worked shifts after school.

"So," said Ruby. "You gonna ask her, or do we have to do it for you?"

"I am perfectly capable of asking her out myself!"

Ruby grinned. "Oh I know you are, question is, will you?"

"Yes!" said Regina, who then spooked at her own shout. "Just…in my own time, okay?"

Katheryn and Ruby grinned at one another, leaving Regina to her internal monologue.


	7. Chapter 7

"Mother? Mother?" At getting no response once again, Regina sighed. She hated being forced to attend these stupid receptions. Quickly trotting down the stairs, she headed for her mother's office, hoping to get the Mayoral seal of approval on her outfit so she could at least relax a little before taking her usual role of opening the door to greet guests. Knocking on the door, but getting no response, Regina nonetheless slipped inside anyway, thinking her mother probably just hadn't heard. The room was empty however. Sighing, she was about to leave when the name on a file laying on her mother's desk caught her eye. Emma Swan. Glancing around to make sure she was alone, she quickly flipped open the file, eyes widening when she realised it was full of papers detailing Emma's time in foster care. No wonder the girl didn't like to talk about personal stuff, or her past. Leafing through a few of the papers, Regina was horrified to find hospital reports, photos attached, and numerous police reports. Snatching her hand back as she came across a photo of only a slightly younger Emma, her face and body heavily bruised. She shouldn't know this. This was Emma's past, her story to tell, and not Regina's to simply read through at her leisure. Closing the file, she stepped back. She felt guilty at having intruded, however unintentionally. She also felt, however, like she understood the girl a little more, and realised part of why she liked Emma. The girl was a fighter, just like her.

* * *

><p>Mary Margaret watched Emma pace in front of the window, smiling at the nervous ringing of her hands. It had never been said aloud, but she knew the blonde liked the girl she was currently waiting for to give her a ride. In fact, she was fairly sure Emma was smitten with one Regina Mills. Of course, Emma's sexuality wasn't something they had discussed. They talked openly, but not <em>that<em> openly. She had her suspicions though. Just the same as she had her suspicions about Regina. She had been at town events, and had seen Regina's mother, Cora, try to set her up with potential dates. The girl, however, only ever looked uncomfortable and quickly retreated back to her friends. And, more tellingly, she had once taught the girl. At such a young, innocent age, Regina hadn't paused to question why in the childish stories or pictures she drew there were no handsome princes to marry, only beautiful princesses.

"You have your cell phone, right?" she asked, causing Emma to jump.

The blonde nodded. "Yeah. I think I have everything. Thank you for letting me go this weekend," she added after a few moments. "I know my file probably suggests you shouldn't let me go, but I promise, I am trying to change."

The school teacher nodded. "I know." A loud horn outside had the blonde whipping around to the window with a grin. The pixie haired brunette smiled. _Young love_. "You go and have fun, and remember, call me if you need me. I don't care what time, or what for."

Grabbing her bags, Emma nodded. "I will, and thanks again, really."

Mary Margaret nodded. "Now go, before she gets fed up waiting and drives off without you." She chuckled at just how quickly Emma barreled out the door, laden with her bags.

Regina watched as Emma stumbled out of her front door, laden down by her bags. It was the first time she had seen the blonde since accidentally finding her file on her mother's desk, and was sad that it made her look at her differently. She was no longer just the shy girl unsure of her new school. She was the girl who had been through countless homes, not all of them kind. The girl who wasn't just nervous about moving to a new school, but about having to adapt to a whole new life…

"Hey!" smiled the blonde as she opened the back door to load her stuff in.

"Morning," replied Regina, drinking in her smile. She was glad that despite everything Emma had been through, she could still smile so openly like that. Pushing everything she had saw in the file to the back of her mind, Regina forced herself to focus on the girl sliding gracelessly into her passenger seat. Emma's past was Emma's to tell. If Emma wanted to tell her, she would, but Regina wouldn't press her to. She was happy to get to know the smiling girl next to her as she was now. As the girl she was trying to be, not the girl her past told her she should be.

"Thanks for picking me up."

Regina smiled. "It's not a problem. I could hardly let you walk to school with all that stuff. And while I'm sure Mary Margaret offered, being dropped off in her mom mobile is hardly the image you want to create, as good as her intentions may be."


	8. Chapter 8

"Aww look, she's glaring at us trying to make us be on our best behaviour," cooed Katheryn as she watched Ruby walk over the grass, an arm around Belle's shoulders.

Catching Emma's frown, Regina turned to add quietly. "She's been trying to keep Belle away from us. Thinks we'll create a bad impression."

"Guys, you know Belle," said Ruby warily as the younger girl sat, Ruby close beside her. "Belle, you know everyone."

"Of course," said the other girl smiling brightly.

Emma tried to place the accent, but came up short. She watched as Katheryn and Regina kept a subtle eye on the pair, smirks never leaving their faces. They were up to something.

"Oh, Ruby, I meant to ask, is it okay if I catch a ride back with you on Sunday?" asked the blonde.

Ruby snapped her head round, a look that clearly said 'are you kidding me' on her face. She had hoped to spend the ride back pawing over her girlfriend, and lingering over dropping her off. She could hardly do that with Katheryn in the back.

"Frederick has to work Sunday so he'll only be staying tonight."

"Really?" Ruby whined. "Couldn't you catch a lift with Regina?"

"My car is pretty packed, and I have Emma," said Regina. "Besides, your car is bigger."

"Can't I just take your stuff, and you can go in Regina's car?" asked Ruby. Of course, she didn't mind giving her friends a ride anywhere, but just not with Belle in the car. They already teased her mercilessly about how sweet she was over her. After a whole weekend of baring witness to it she could only imagine what she was in for.

"I'm sure we can sort it out when we're there," said Regina, not wanting to put Ruby into full whining puppy mode.

"Yeah. Anyway, Granny is gonna pack up food for us, I just have to swing by and collect it. Regina, are you still on snacks?"

"Already done," Regina replied, ever organized. "I swung by the store before my mother's drink reception last night to pick up a few last minute things for her and sorted it then."

Ruby's eyes flicked to Katheryn.

"Frederick is picking up a couple of crates and a couple of bottles of wine before he picks me up today."

"Bringing your crystal chalice this time, Regina?"

"Always," smirked the brunette. "You know I refuse to use those hideous plastic cups you always bring."

"Really?" chuckled Ruby, "because I seem to remember you sporting one as a hat the last time we went camping."

Cheeks reddening, the smaller woman glared at Ruby. "One time."

"Once, but never forgotten," the other girl shot back.

"Oh, so that's the route we're going down," challenged Regina, grinning when the look on Ruby's face told her the tables had quickly turned.


	9. Chapter 9

"It's gorgeous up here," breathed Emma as she stepped out of Regina's car. The clearing next to the river was surrounding by tall trees, the waterfall thundering just upstream.

Regina smiled as she watched the blonde take in their surroundings. "Not many place like this in Boston?"

"No place like this in _any_ of the place I've been," said Emma, her gaze still trying to take everything in.

"Go for a wander if you like, I'll set up the tent?" suggested Regina, popping open the trunk.

Emma shook her head. "I'll help you set up." She moved to help Regina lift the tent from the trunk, laying it down. "And then maybe we could walk together?"

Biting her lip as she took in the shy smile on Emma's face, the brunette nodded. "I'd like that."

* * *

><p>Ruby pulled up to their usual spot to find Regina's car parked up, and her tent already up. "Little Miss Efficient as usual," she chuckled as she killed the engine of her truck and clambered out, running around to help Belle out of the other side.<p>

"I guess Regina and Emma are already here," said Belle, smiling as she slipped from the high vehicle into Ruby's arms. Rubbing their noses together, she stole a quick kiss before stepping out of the embrace.

"I'll start setting the tent up if you want to go find them," said Ruby, moving to the back of her truck and flipping down the tailgate. She saw the younger girl hesitate. "I'm more likely to bite than they are," she smiled. "And besides, no offence, but I can get this tent set up quicker on my own."

True to her word, Ruby was quick to start setting up the tent, Belle sitting on rock close by, watching her work. Regina and Emma were nowhere to be found, and the brunette hoped Regina wasn't being an ass, and pushing Emma away after her realization the weekend prior. Regina had never dated. Ever. So to even consider dating Emma was a huge step.

"You look like you've done that a million times," commented Belle.

Grinning, Ruby looked up. "That's because I have. I love coming out here, the freedom of it."

"It is beautiful," smiled the younger woman.

"Beautiful place to bring a beautiful girl," replied Ruby, loving the blush her words caused.

* * *

><p>Regina led Emma along a narrow trail that would lead to the top of the waterfall. Stumbling slightly, she found a pair of strong arms around her waist, keeping her from falling. She turned her head, finding Emma's face close to her own. "Thank you."<p>

The blonde simply smiled, making sure Regina was steady on her feet. Her hands lingered around the narrow waist, loathe to let her go. The brunette had changed before leaving school, and somehow, in jeans and a knitted sweater, Emma found herself even more attracted to her.

Slipping her hand over Emma's arm, Regina linked their fingers, keeping their hands linked as they walked. Arriving at the top of the trail, she led them to the rocky outcrop next to the thundering water. "I come here when I need some space. The noise of the water helps me stop thinking, let's me clear my mind." She wasn't quite sure why she told the blonde, but she found she felt comfortable doing so. Moving to sit on the patch of dry rock near the head of the waterfall, she smiled when Emma sat close next to her, their shoulders touching.

"I used to go to the roof," said Emma. "The places I was before, a lot of them were really cramped. I used to go to the roof for some head space."

"You moved around a lot?" asked Regina.

Emma nodded. "Every few months…" She turned to look at the brunette. "I told you before it was complicated."

Regina tensed, sensing the blonde's admission before it came.

"…truth is, I was in foster care. Am in foster care," Emma corrected herself. "My parents abandoned me pretty much the day I was born and since then…things haven't been easy."

Regina was torn. Should she admit to having seen the file or not? She turned to find green eyes watching her closely, waiting for some sort of reaction. "I know." The blonde frowned. "I know you were in foster care."

"How?" asked Emma, leaning away from her. "Did you check up on me? Did someone tell you?" Her questions were quick and accusatory.

Noticing the gap the other girl created between them, Regina's heart sank. At this rate Emma was going to go storming off and end up calling Mary Margaret to pick her up. "Not exactly. Please, let me explain?" When the blonde didn't leave, she continued. "You know my mom's the Mayor? Well, I guess, when you came into town, a copy of your file was faxed to her or something. On Thursday night, when she was having that stupid drinks thing, I went down to her office to ask if my outfit was acceptable. The file, it was on her desk. I saw your name, and I didn't think, I just flipped it open."

"How much did you read?" asked Emma, her voice wavering between fear and anger. Her past was something she was trying to move on from. Having the very people she was trying to move on with learning of it was the last thing she wanted.

"I just flicked it open," said Regina. "I barely glanced at the pages on the top, but that was it, I swear." She reached out for Emma's hand, which had been pulled from her own. "Once I realised what it was I closed it straight away. I didn't mean to pry." Without thinking, she brought their joined hands up and pressed a gentle kiss to the back of Emma's. "I want to get to know you, but not like that."

Emma looked up into chocolate brown pools. "I'm trying so hard not to be that person anymore," she said quietly.

"Then maybe let me get to know the person you want to be?"

"How can you just put what you know about me away like that?" asked Emma.

Regina shrugged. "I don't think a person should be judged on what they've done, or what happened to them. It shouldn't dictate who they are, or how people see them. I think that people, if they want to, can change. It doesn't change their past, but it helps them learn from it and move on…become a stronger person. Does that make sense?"

Emma nodded, a small smile tugging at her lips. "It does." She scooted the few inches back towards Regina, their shoulders touching once more. "Did you mean it?"

"What?"

"When you said you wanted to get to know me?"

Regina nodded. "I did. I don't know what you think of yourself, but so far, I haven't found anything not to like," she admitted with a blush.

"I'm not a good person, Regina," sighed Emma, her gaze moving to the churning water. "Someone like you, they shouldn't want to know me."

"I think I'm more than capable of deciding who I want to know," said Regina, eyebrow raised. "And it just so happens, that I want to get to know you." She could see Emma's hesitancy as the blonde met her eyes. "Emma, I don't care if you're not perfect, or there are things that happened in your past that you hate, or that you're not proud of. Since you came here…" she paused. How had this come from a nice stroll to the waterfall to this? She shook her head, sighing, trying to put together what she wanted to say. Damn her troublesome emotions getting in the way. "I don't like many people, but somehow, when you came here, I liked you right from the start. And that might mean nothing to you, but to me…"

Any further words were cut off by a piercing howl through the forest.

"Are there wolves in these woods?"

Regina chuckled. "No. That would be Ruby wondering where we've got to. The noise carries better, and it sounds much nicer than her hollering." She stood, tugging Emma by their joint hands. Beginning to retrace their earlier steps, Regina halted when Emma didn't follow.

"You didn't tell them, did you? About the file?"

The brunette shook her head. "No, of course not. Emma, I felt so guilty for intruding myself, I would never have said anything to them." Without thinking, she stepped closer to Emma, cupping her cheek with her free hand. "That file doesn't change how I see you, if that's what you're worried about."

"So just how do you see me?" asked Emma.

Regina was pleased to see the mischief back in Emma's eyes. "Well, you'll just have to wait and find out, won't you?" Dropping her hand away, she turned back to the path, smiling when she felt Emma quickly follow, their joint hands between them.


	10. Chapter 10

"Look who finally decided to put in an appearance," said Ruby when Regina and Emma finally appeared back at their campsite. She made no mention of their joint hands, but saw Katheryn grin across from her at the sight.

"We arrived first, so I took Emma up to see the waterfall," Regina replied as she sank down in her usual camping chair, Emma perching on the closest of the logs around the fire pit, their hands dangling between them. She smiled at the fact Emma hadn't dropped her hand yet, even among her friends, all of whose eyes seemed glued to their joined limbs.

"And arrived back just in time to make sure we don't massacre dinner!" grinned Ruby.

"Er, excuse me!" said Frederick, taking his arm from around Katheryn's shoulders as he leant forward to make his point. "I think you'll find that when I'm here, the cooking is my job?"

The blonde next to him rolled her eyes. "Because we must give the cave man his barbeque."

He turned back to her. "I'll burn yours for that."

"No you won't," she smiled confidently.

"No, I probably won't," he sighed. "What did Granny pack the cooler up with this time?"

"Chicken burgers, some sort of kebab skewer things, some BBQ wings and the usual breakfast stuff," replied Ruby, moving to fetch the cooler in question.

"Well how about we do the burgers tonight, and then we'll do the kebabs and the wings tomorrow, have a proper barbeque?"

"Cook on, caveman," laughed Ruby as she handed over the food. "I'll go find the burger buns, I know she packed them somewhere."

"I'll get plates," said Regina, giving Emma's hand a quick squeeze before releasing it and moving off.

"And I'll go grab some beers," said Katheryn.

"And wine," called Regina from her car.

"You better bring your chalice with those plates then, your Majesty!" came the call back.

With everyone else occupied by some task or another, only Emma and Belle were left idle.

"You don't think she has an actual chalice, do you?" asked Emma.

Belle shrugged. "It would seem a little silly. Not to mention impractical."

"Oh but she does," said Frederick as he rigged up their makeshift grill over the fire pit. "An actual crystal wine glass."

"Her mother blamed her for breaking one of a set some time last year when it was a party guest. Now Regina likes to bring one from the same set just to annoy her," explained Katheryn as she appeared back. "Belle? Emma? Wine or beer? I'm afraid we don't exactly have a wide choice."

"A little wine, if you don't mind," replied Belle.

"Er, I have my own beer in my bag," said Emma awkwardly.

"You should have said if you liked a particular brand," said Katheryn. "I'd have got Frederick to pick it up."

Emma shook her head. "It's not that. I just…" She jumped as Regina suddenly appeared back beside her, plates under one arm, glass in hand and her bag on her opposite shoulder.

"I forgot to say, you should have put your beer in the river earlier, it would have been cooler," said the brunette as she handed the worn rucksack over. "If you want a real cold one just take one of the one's Katheryn brought. You can always pay it back with one of yours later when they're cool." She watched as the blonde smiled gratefully at her. She wasn't sure why she had felt the need to intervene, but she had sensed the blonde being uncomfortable about the idea of drinking, and decided to give her an out if she wanted one. One of the details gleaned from her brief glance at Emma's file was a couple of arrests for underage drinking. Regina briefly wondered if the bottles she heard chinking in Emma's bag that morning were non alcoholic beer.

"You sure you don't mind?" asked Emma.

"Course not," smiled Katheryn. "If you throw me yours over I'll put them back in the crate in the river next to the others."

Swapping her beer didn't mean drinking any more, Emma reasoned. And even though Mary Margaret would likely never find out if she drank a little more, the woman had trusted her enough to let her come out here, and she wasn't about to abuse that trust. Handing her bottles over to the other blonde, Emma gratefully accepted the blissfully cool bottle. "Thanks."

"No problem. We like to take good care of our campsite guests," she laughed as she passed Regina the bottle of wine, leaving her to pour her own and Belle's.

Settling back only to the log nearest Regina's camping chair, Emma watched the brunette move easily around the small space, seemingly just as at ease here as she was in school. "I can't believe you actually bring a crystal glass with you," she chuckled as the other girl reclaimed her chair, looking like a queen even on the cheap canvas chair.

Regina shrugged. "I don't disobey my mother often, most of the time it's just not worth it, but with these…Well, I just like to imagine her face if she were to ever find me here with one of them. And wine always tastes better out of a proper glass."

"Until she's drunk enough to drink it straight out of the bottle," added Ruby, reappearing.

"You make me sound like an alcoholic!" snapped Regina. "I get a little tipsy once in a blue moon!"

Ruby just chuckled, settling back in beside Belle. "Relax, Gina. Believe me, no one thinks you're an alcoholic. People would be more surprised you drank at all."

"Yeah, the many minions who're scared shitless of you would never dream that a drop of drink has passed your lips," laughed Katheryn, sipping her own beer.

"Their loss," laughed Ruby. "Party Regina is awesome. Getting' her dance on, that permanent filter you have on what you say deactivated."

"You keep doing this Ruby," challenged Regina. "But remember, I have just as much on you, as you have on me."

Glaring at the other brunette, Ruby just curled further around Belle.

"I'd like to hear some of the stories you have," said the younger woman, smirking at Ruby, whose jaw dropped.

"They're nothing, really, just stupid things…" she said quickly, trying to dissuade her.

Katheryn nodded. "Most of them are really stupid things, you're right."

"Not helping!" growled Ruby.

"Not trying to," sing songed the blonde.

"Girls, can't we have a little civil conversation with dinner?" asked Frederick.

"A little girl talk with dinner is perfectly civil," grinned Regina. "So, Belle, where would you like to start?"

Ruby raised an eyebrow. "You really want to go there?"

The other brunette merely shrugged. "I can take it."


	11. Chapter 11

**Just a quick note to say thank you all so much for all your kind comments - you guys really are awesome, and it really is much appreciated!**

**Anyway, on with the story! *Cue another short chapter of fluff!***

* * *

><p>The rest of the night had been filled with laughter and cheeks flushed red from embarrassment and alcohol. Regina, usually never one to allow herself to be embarrassed, had offered herself up as a sacrifice for Emma. The blonde had shared some of her past with her, so she saw it only fair to return the favour, and Ruby did have a knack for storytelling. In return for her own sacrifice, however, she had made sure that Belle was given just as much dirt on Ruby. The quiet girl was now under no illusion that Ruby was the sweet little puppy dog that followed her around and nothing more, and had been working to sweetly kiss the pout from the brunette's lips all night.<p>

As the fire dimmed down, only Emma and Regina remained around the fire pit.

"I still can't believe you had to drive home in your underwear," chuckled Emma, breaking the comfortable silence.

"I wouldn't have if Ruby hadn't driven off with my bag!" laughed Regina. "And that wasn't even the worst part. Having to sneak back into the house was! My mother would have _killed _me if she had caught me."

"She's really that strict?"

Regina sighed, nodding. "She wants everyone to conform to this perfect little image, and when they step even a little bit out line…" she trailed off, leaning back in her chair. "Let's not talk about my mother." Further discussion was sure to kill the mood between them. Over the course of the night, Regina had subtly dragged her chair closer to the log on which the blonde sat, so that they were now practically side by side. Emma, for her part, had taken to leaning towards Regina's chair, closing the gap between them further.

"What do you want to talk about?" asked the blonde, turning to look at the brunette, the fire casting a warm glow on her olive skin.

"What do you think of me?" asked Regina suddenly, shifting the in chair to face the blonde.

Emma's eyes widened, not having expected the question. "Err…I, um…" How honest was she allowed to be? "I think you're pretty great?"

"That sounded more like a question, Emma," chuckled Regina.

Emma repeated the line, her tone more sure this time. "A lot of people at school made comments to me about hanging around with you, but the more I get to know you, the more I realise how wrong they are. You're not someone to be afraid of."

"I'm glad you think so," smiled Regina.


	12. Chapter 12

Emma woke the next morning, rubbing a hand over her face. Sitting up, she noted the empty camp bed only a few of feet away. She and Regina had retreated to the tent as the night had grown colder, but had lain awake, talking for hours. Emma had finally fallen asleep with a smile on her face, by then quite sure that her attraction towards Regina wasn't all one sided. It had been playing on her mind ever since their chat up at the waterfall, and she hoped that over the course of the weekend to at least work up the courage to ask the girl out. She didn't have a lot of money to lavish on the girl, but she was nothing if not creative.

Climbing out of bed and adjusting her flannel pyjama pants and her loose sleep shirt, she shoved her feet into her trainers, shuffling outside. Shielding her eyes from the bright sunlight, she looked around for Regina, her breath catching in her throat at the sight of her. She sat next to the river, leaning back on her elbows in a tight strap top and cut off jeans, her short hair dragged back into a tiny ponytail. The light reflecting off the water danced over her skin. To Emma, she had never looked more stunning.

Suddenly, brown eyes locked with her own.

"Morning," smiled Regina as she sat up, taking in Emma's sleep rumpled appearance, and finding it adorable. "Did you sleep well?"

Emma nodded, coming over to sit close to the brunette. "How long have you been up?"

"Not long," said Regina. "I'm usually first up. I like the quiet this early."

"Oh," said Emma. "Do you want me to go?"

"No!" said Regina, reaching for her hand, as if making sure she wouldn't run off. "I didn't mean it like that." She looked at their joint hands, feeling the butterflies stir in her stomach as she looked at the contrasting tones of their skin.

"Your hands are so soft," breathed Emma, blushing when she realised she had said it out loud.

Regina smiled, biting her lip at the adorable expression on the other girls face. She brought her other hand to clasp Emma's between both of her own, leaning into her shoulder. Feeling Emma tense for a moment, she grinned as the body next to her relaxed, Emma's other arm coming up around her shoulders.

"Regina?"

"Mmm?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Is breakfast on yet?"

Regina sighed at the sound of Ruby's loud and sleepy voice. "I'm guessing it wasn't that."

Emma chuckled. "No."

"What was it?" asked Regina, her eyes begging her.

Blushing, Emma shook her head. "It was nothing, really."

With a sigh, Regina untangled herself from the blonde, stomping over to the fire pit. Ruby was getting her breakfast a little on the burnt side, she decided.


	13. Chapter 13

Since that morning, Emma hadn't managed to get a moment with Regina alone, and was kicking herself for chickening out earlier. Being so close to the girl, she was finding it impossible to dampen down her feelings. She needed to know if she stood a chance with Regina. All the signs were there, but she had to be sure.

"I get the feeling I interrupted something this morning," said Ruby as she sat down next to Emma.

The blonde was quick to tear her eyes off of Regina, where her gaze had been lingering. The group had decided to go swimming in a deep pool only a little way upstream. On arriving, Regina had promptly stripped down to her swim suit, a backless one piece, leaving Emma practically having a heart attack at the sight. "It was nothing."

"I don't think that's quite true," said Ruby. "The glares I was getting from her over breakfast said otherwise. Look, she's not the easiest person in the world, but she's worth it." She looked over at Regina, who was blissfully unaware, floating on her back, enjoying the sun. "I'm going to tell you a couple of things she'd kill me if she found out. I don't know about your dating history, but Regina, she doesn't have one. She acts tough, but underneath it, she's a hopeless romantic, always waiting for the right person." They looked up at the sound of Regina giving a loud shriek. Katheryn and Frederick had clearly snuck up on her, splashing her mercilessly. "She likes you. Just don't hurt her, I'd hate to have to hate you for it."

Grinning, Emma stood. "Don't worry. I know when someone is way outta my league. I get a real chance with her, I'll do everything I can not to screw it up!" Taking off towards the pool, she slipped easily under the water, swimming until she was between Regina and her 'attackers' before coming back to the surface. Her back to Katheryn and Frederick, she smiled at Regina as she acted as her human shield against the worst of the splashing.

Ruby watched the scene with a wide smile on her face.

"What did you tell her?" asked Belle, coming to lay on the grass next to her.

"If I told you that, I'd have to kill you," smirked Ruby. "If Regina finds out I'm dead anyway."

"I'm good at keeping secrets," grinned Belle, nudging the brunette next to her. "Come on, at least tell me it was all good?"

The sound of Regina's carefree laughter carrying over the pool brought Belle a better answer than Ruby could ever have given.


	14. Chapter 14

Walking back to the camp site, Regina lingered behind the group alongside Emma. She had been touched when the blonde had 'saved' her earlier. Letting their hands brush, she snagged the other girls fingers, entwining their hands and giving Emma a shy smile. It was the first private moment they'd had since that morning, and Regina had found she missed the close contact she had come to enjoy. This morning, she had been sure the blonde had been about to ask to kiss her, and it had been all she had been able to think about since. She had never been kissed, but she desperately wanted Emma Swan to be the one to change that.

"Guys!" she called, bringing the small group ahead of her to a halt. "I'm going to go and find some firewood for when we get back."

Ruby and Katheryn shared a look before bursting out laughing. "You do that, Regina," grinned Ruby. Shaking her head, she nonetheless continued on back to the camp.

"What are they laughing at?" asked Emma as she allowed the brunette to lead her off the main track.

Regina blushed. "Probably the fact that I have never gone to collect firewood in my life."

Between the other girls red cheeks and her hesitant tone, it dawned on Emma she was just fishing for some time alone with her. "Oh." Smiling, she was content to walk alongside Regina in comfortable silence, her gaze taking in the beautiful woods, and often the beautiful girl beside her.

"What were you going to ask me earlier?"

They had been quiet for a while, so the question came out of the blue to Emma. "You mean this morning?" When Regina nodded, she used their joint hands to tug them to a stop. "I…I just…I wanted to ask what we're doing? What this is? Are we friends or…"

Regina could feel her heart pounding. God, why did this have to be so difficult? She felt like she could barely breathe, never mind put together a sentence. What had happened to her these past couple of weeks? Taking a deep breath, she looked up into Emma's gorgeous green eyes. "I was hoping, more the or…"

Emma smiled at the sight of Regina biting her bottom lip, so nervous she could feel her hand shaking in own. "Regina, can I ask you another question?"

The brunette nodded furiously.

"Can I kiss you?"

Again came the furious nodding.

Emma gently cupped the brunette's cheek with her free hand, leaning in to press a gentle kiss to soft lips. The tiny whimper from the back of Regina's throat had her longing for more, but she forced herself to pull back. She watched as Regina's eyelids fluttered open, a wide smile on her face. Slipping her hand from the brunette's face, she let it rest against her hip. She grinned as Regina hesitantly lowered her eyes to her lips, leaning in for another kiss. Bringing her arms around the brunette's slim waist, she gently tugged her against her, bringing their bodies flush. She felt Regina giggle against her lips as they continued to kiss. She forced herself to allow Regina to dictate their pace, Ruby's words about Regina's non-existent dating history coming back to her. She was thankful to the girl for telling her, realizing that had she not, she would not probably be pushing Regina beyond what she was comfortable with and be pinning her to the nearest tree by now. When they finally pulled back, it was with wide smiles on their faces. Caught up in the moment, Emma found herself wrapping her arms even tighter around Regina's waist, lifting her off her feet as she spun them around.

Regina giggled as Emma whirled her around, her arms around the blonde's neck. As they stopped, she felt Emma release her grip a little, allowing her to slide down her slim frame to stand once more.

"You're cute when you giggle," smiled Emma.

Already flushing cheeks blushed a deeper red.

"Don't be embarrassed, I like it," said Emma. Knowing that she would only embarrass the other girl further if she kept her under the same scrutiny, she took Regina's hands in her own, starting them walking back towards the camp site. She couldn't keep the grin off her face when every so often Regina would pull them to a halt to steal further kisses. When Regina dropped their linked hands, she frowned.

"We actually do need some firewood," said Regina with an apologetic shrug.

"Oh, right," chuckled Emma.

"The camp is just five minutes that way," nodded Regina. She watched as Emma quickly started gathering suitable wood, before shaking her head, realizing she should probably help. Turning her back to the blonde so as she didn't have the distraction of gazing at her ass as she worked. Heading in the opposite direction, she squeaked in fright when arms suddenly grabbed her around the waist. Her first thought was Emma, but when she was pulled against a hard body, she knew otherwise.

"See Regina, I told you you'd be in my arms one day."

"Killian, let me go!" snarled Regina, struggling against his tight grip.

"Fiesty, I like it," he grinned.

"Get your fucking hands off me!"

Killian merely tightened his hold, dipping his head to nuzzle at Regina's neck. "Mmm, you smell good. I wonder how you taste."

Regina screamed in pure fury as she felt Killian's lips on her neck. Kicking and struggling she suddenly hit the forest floor with a thud. Looking up, she saw Emma directly before her, clutching her fist. Snapping her head around to look behind her, she found Killian sprawled on the floor, clutching his face. She continued to look between Emma and Killian as though she was watching a tennis match.

"You broke my fucking nose!" shouted Killian as she staggered to his feet.

"I'll break more than your nose if you lay a finger on her again," snarled Emma, her tone leaving him in no doubt that she would.

Killian snorted, shaking his head. "We could have been good together," he leered at her. "I like a girl who likes it rough, and judging from that right hook…"

Emma took a step forward, bloodied fist raised. "Want me to show you it again?" Not arguing further, he turned on his heel, storming away. "Are you okay?" she asked, turning her attention back to Regina the moment he was out of sight.

"You punched him," said Regina in disbelief, amazed that Emma, after knowing her for the sum total of 13 days, was already risking her own safety by protecting her.

"Yeah," Emma nodded. "He had his hands all over you." She held out her non injured hand for the other girl to take. "And while I don't doubt you could have handed him…Well, I really wanted to punch him for touching you."

Regina found herself laughing as she was pulled to her feet, quickly wrapping her arms around Emma's neck. "Thank you." It was true she had taken Killian on before, a slap here, a slightly weak fisted punch, a well aimed kick there, but right then, she had been scared.

Emma wrapped her arms around the smaller girls' waist. "Any time."


	15. Chapter 15

"What the hell happened to you two?" asked Ruby, jumping to her feet the moment Regina and Emma cleared the trees. Regina looked as spooked as she'd ever seen her, and Emma was cradling one hand awkwardly.

"Killian," sighed Regina, sitting Emma in her usual chair while she went to collect the first aid box from her car.

"You okay, Emma?" asked Ruby, able to see her bloodied hand more clearly now.

She nodded. "Killian grabbed Regina so I punched him."

"You punched Killian?"

"Yeah, guy has a fucking thick skull too!" said Emma, wincing as she flexed her injured hand.

"She broke his nose," said Regina, reappearing. She knelt in front of the blonde, gently taking her hand to examine it.

"Score the girl a ten!" said Frederick, getting agreement all round. "What was he even doing out here?"

"Probably heard us talking at school and thought he'd come annoy us," sighed Katheryn, fed up of his antics.

Ruby sighed. "He just doesn't give up, does he?"

"I think he might think twice now," said Regina, smiling up at Emma as she gently cleaned her bloodied hand. "Emma knocked him off his feet."

"I'm liking you more and more," grinned Frederick. "I've been wanting to do that for a long time. You girls all right while I go pick up some firewood seeing as you two were busy causing fights?"

"We'll be fine," assured Katheryn. "Killian's pride will be hurting far too much for him to come back any time soon."

"How's the hand?" asked Ruby.

"I've had worse," shrugged Emma. "It just stings a little."

"That'll be the anti-septic," said Regina. "I'll put some soothing gel on it and cover it."

"And I'll you a cold beer to stop the swelling," laughed Katheryn.

Emma smiled her thanks before turning her attention back to Regina, who was still carefully tending to her hand. "It's not that bad, you know."

"You got this defending me," replied the brunette without looking up. "So just let me do this." Continuing her attentions, Regina applied the soothing cream before reaching for a thin gauze bandage, carefully wrapping the bruised knuckles to keep the dirt out. Expertly tying up the material, she finished by placing a gentle kiss on top. Packing away the rest of the kit, she put it to the side before nudging Emma's legs a little bit further apart and settling on the ground between them, her back against the chair, and her head resting against the blonde's abdomen.

"Do you want the chair?" asked Emma, making to switch their position.

Regina shook her head, catching Emma's hands in her own and bringing them to rest around her shoulders. She smiled when she felt a kiss being pressed to the top of her head as Emma settled.

Katheryn reappeared, beers in hand. Handing them out, she couldn't help but grin at the sight of Regina happily curled against the blonde. It was as content and relaxed as she had seen her friend. Sharing a knowing glance with Ruby, Katheryn settled back on the other side of the fire pit. "Are we still up for our usual Saturday night shenanigans?" she asked.

"What does that involve?" asked Belle warily.

Ruby wrapped an arm around her girlfriend's shoulders. "Nothing too bad, I promise. We usually just crank up the stereo in my car and play a few drinking games. Never have I ever and things like that."

"Yeah," laughed Katheryn. "And we rediscover just how boring little miss prim and proper Mills is."

Regina shook her head. "Last night I was called awesome Party Regina, tonight I'm boring?"

"Up to you to prove us wrong then, Mills," challenged Ruby.


	16. Chapter 16

Emma was pleasantly full, reclining in Regina's chair, the girl herself happily between her legs. She enjoyed the mild buzz brought on by three beers, still well within her limits. They had been playing never have I ever since Frederick had had to leave a couple of hours previous, having to be up early for work on the Sunday.

Regina, while not having done many of the things that were being brought up, was thoroughly enjoying this way of getting to know Emma. The blonde evidently had an adventurous streak in her, and was far more experienced sexually than Regina could have guessed. It was both thrilling and a little scary to know. The sum total of her sexual experience was earlier that afternoon, stealing kisses. Without thinking, she gently tugged the beer bottle from Emma's hand, which rested just past her shoulder and took a sip. She didn't drink beer often, but found a slight thrill at knowing Emma's lips had just been on the glass.

Leaning forward, Emma rested her head beside Regina's. "You okay?"

Regina nodded. "How's your hand?"

"Feeling all the better for you playing doctor," smiled Emma, taking her beer back and taking a swig before slipping the cool bottle back into Regina's hand.

"Are you two playing or should we leave you out?" came Katheryn's voice, bringing their attention back to the group.

"What did we miss?" asked Regina, enjoying the feel of Emma's arms around her shoulders, while her head rested atop her own.

"Mine," smirked Ruby. "Never have I ever been kissed." The innocent statement was met with silence.

Aware of all eyes on her, Regina didn't hesitate in bringing the bottle of beer to her lips. Cheers erupted from her two closest friends.

"Are they celebrating what I think they're celebrating?" asked Emma quietly, leaning down. "That was your first kiss with me in the woods?"

Blushing, Regina nodded as she looked up at the blonde. She grinned when she saw her lean down, her intentions unmistakable. Closing her eyes as soft lips pressed against her own, Regina giggled into the kiss, just as she had done before, at the sounds of her friends further celebrating.

"Action replay!" shouted Ruby. "Katheryn, you're picking up my lunch tab next week!"

Pulling back, Emma smiled at the beautiful woman in her arms. "You realise your friends are betting on whether I kissed you earlier."

Regina shrugged. "I don't care. I just love the fact you did."


	17. Chapter 17

"Crank it up, Rubes!" called Regina. "'Gina is getting' her dance on!"

Shaking her head, Ruby nonetheless leant back into her car and turned the volume up on the stereo system, knowing they were the only ones for miles. She watched her friend sway to the beat, bottle of beer in hand. Emma stood a little way off, her eyes never leaving her girl. It was about time Regina had someone who would look at her like that.

Turning her attention back to her own girlfriend, she grinned at seeing her happily laughing and dancing with Katheryn. She was glad Belle seemed to be having such a good time. She had been nervous about bringing the quiet and rather sheltered girl, not knowing if she would be comfortable. But watching her now, she realised she needn't have worried.

Emma watched Regina sway her way towards her where she rested against the hood of Ruby's car. She had been watching her dance for a while now, finding herself in total agreement with Ruby's earlier words. Party Regina was pretty awesome. She way she danced was mesmerizing, her hips rolling, arms swaying. She grinned as the brunette's arms slid around her neck, the beer in her hand cool against the back of her neck. Allowing her own arms to slip easily around her waist she pulled her close until their bodies were flush.

"Why are you not dancing?"

"I don't dance," said Emma. "But I like watching you dance."

Regina grinned, leaning in to kiss the blonde. "How about if you dance with me?" she asked. When Emma didn't answer, she tried a few steps backwards, pulling the blonde with her. Keeping their bodies flush, she nudged the other girl's hips with her own until they were moving in sync. Turning in the blonde's arms, she slid her arms over those around her waist. "See, not so bad is it?"

"This close to you, nothing too bad," smiled Emma, nuzzling the brunette's shoulder.

"I bet you say that to all the pretty girls."

Emma shook her head. "Only you." It was the truth too. The other girls she had been with, she hadn't employed her romantic side in the least. Hadn't wanted to. With Regina, however, she found she wanted to be almost sickly sweet. Since learning earlier their kiss in the woods had been Regina's first kiss ever, she wanted to enjoy showing her every little step in what a relationship could be. The more intense physical contact would come, but she would enjoy every little touch and caress in the build-up.


	18. Chapter 18

Perched on the edge of her camp bed, Regina waited for Emma to return from brushing her teeth in the river. She had been thinking about their sleeping arrangements for hours now. After having practically spent the entire evening in the blonde's arms, she didn't want to give that up now. She looked down at the camp bed. It was big enough for two, wasn't it?

"It's getting chilly out there," said Emma as she reappeared, zipping up the tent once she was safely inside. "What's wrong?" she asked, seeing the odd expression on Regina's face as she turned the torch on her.

"Nothing!" the brunette quickly assured her. "I…"

"Just spit it out, Regina," smiled Emma. "I promise you whatever it is I'll have heard worse."

"It's going to sound stupid."

"I'm not the brightest Regina. I doubt anything you say will sound stupid to me!"

Making a note to try and stop Emma putting herself down quite so casually, and so often, the brunette decided to go for it. "Would you sleep in my bed tonight?"

Emma's heart melted at the innocent request, accompanied by the most adorable hopeful smile. She realised then, that for all her experience, she had forgotten to fall in love. Before, people were a way to fulfil an urge, to escape and forget everything for a few moments. With Regina, though, she realised she was enjoying every baby step they took. "Of course I will." She chuckled as the brunette quickly scrambled into her sleeping bag. Sliding into her own, she pulled it up to her waist, shuffling over to Regina's camp bed. Easing herself down next to the brunette, she winced at the groan of the frame, protesting at her extra weight. Choosing to ignore the noise, and just deal with the consequences later if the bed collapsed, Emma quickly settled herself on her side, one arm under her head, she placed the torch at the top of the bed where it would illuminate both of them.

"You really are beautiful," she said quietly, taking in the other girl's face in the dim light.

Regina smiled at the compliment, bringing her hand up to stroke over Emma's pale cheek. "So are you. More so then you realise."

"I don't know about that," sighed Emma.

"Trust me, you're gorgeous," said Regina, moving to press their lips together. Pulling back, she let her gaze flicker over the blonde's face. "Kiss me?" she asked. "Properly."

"Regina..." Emma's voice held a hesitancy.

"I'm a big girl, Emma," she said. "And if you don't kiss me and shut me up, I'm just going to keep asking." She grinned when the blonde rolled her eyes before closing the gap between them. To begin with, it was much the same as the other kisses they'd shared, the gentle pressure of lips against lips. Then she felt the blonde's tongue tease at her lower lip, her mouth opening naturally to the request. Feeling the blonde's tongue tease her own, Regina couldn't have stopped the moan that left her mouth at the sensation. She felt Emma's lips quirk up in a smirk against her own.

When breathing finally became an issue, Emma pulled back, relishing the whimper the loss of contact drew from the back of her throat.

"I don't think I ever want you to stop doing that," breathed Regina, causing the blonde to chuckle before willingly doing her best to fulfill her wish.


	19. Chapter 19

**WOW, just WOW (and capitals are definitely needed!) at all you amazing comments and a huge thank you to everyone who has taken the time to leave them! They really help spur me on to write! Anyway, enough from me, one with the fic!**

* * *

><p>Waking up the next morning, Emma smiled at the brunette draped across her. Her own sleeping bag had worked its way down to her waist, but she was warmed by the other girl's body resting atop her own. Regina's head was tucked into the crook of her neck, her body laying half on top of her, half on the bed, an arm draped across her abdomen. Their lower bodies were separated by their individual sleeping bags, and Emma couldn't help but think this was for the best. After spending hours the night before exploring every inch of Regina Mill's mouth, and granting unlimited access to her own, Emma had lain awake, trying to ignore her body's urge to push for more. That would come if and when Regina was ready. In the mean time Emma would focus on the miracle that was Regina in her arms at all. She nuzzled the brunette's hair, smelling clean and fresh from their swim the day before. It wasn't tamed into its usual perfect coif, but curled around her cheeks.<p>

The arm around her waist tightened, Regina's hand clutching her sleep shirt as she began to wake. Emma watched as her nose wiggled, cheek nuzzling against her chest before her eyes finally fluttered open. "Morning."

"Morning," Regina smiled, blushing as she made to sit up.

"Hey," said Emma, tugging her back down. "Where are you going? Don't tell me you don't like to snuggle, Miss Mills, because after last night, I'm not believing you."

Regina's blush deepened.

"You okay?" asked Emma, still feeling the brunette tense against her. "Regina, if things are moving too fast..."

"No!" said Regina, shifting so she could look up into Emma's eyes. "Things are just fine between us. I just...I'm not used to feeling like this."

Emma smiled, wrapping the smaller girl more firmly in her arms. "But it's not a bad feeling, right?"

Regina grinned up at her. "No, it's certainly not a bad feeling."

"Anyone going to brave going near their tent yet?" asked Ruby as she turned the bacon over the grill. "Breakfast is almost ready."

"Are you paying me?" asked Katheryn where she lounged in her chair. "Because if not I'm not going near. I say you just shout."

Belle shrugged, getting to her feet. "I'll go." She paused at the collective look of shock from both girls. "What?"

"I don't want you to die," said Ruby sweetly.

"She won't die!" came Regina's voice, causing Katheryn to almost topple out of her chair as her head shot up. The brunette shuffled out of her tent, looking snug in one of Emma's hoodies, the blonde herself just behind her with a wide smile on her face. Joining the others around the campfire, Regina nudged Emma into her usual chair, settling herself in the girl's lap.

"You two are becoming ridiculously cute," remarked Katheryn, causing the brunette to blush. Emma on the other hand just slid her arms around the other girl's waist, slipping her hands into the pocket of her hoody. She'd happily take every chance she got to parade the fact that Regina was giving her a chance with her.

"Agreed," said Ruby, even as Belle snuggled into her side.

"Well if that's the worst you've got to say I'm sure we'll survive," smirked Regina.


	20. Chapter 20

Emma had noticed on the drive back that Regina had been becoming quieter and quieter the closer to town they got. It was subtle to begin with, but as they started to pass the first few houses on the edge of the town, Regina was silent. And it wasn't a comfortable silence. "Regina, is everything okay?"

The brunette glanced away from the road for a moment, trying for a reassuring smile but failing.

"Regina, please, tell me," pleaded Emma. "If I done something wrong..."

Regina shook her head. "It's not you...it's just..." She paused, taking a deep breath. "We need to talk." She pulled the car over to the side of the road, looking around to make sure no one was around to see them. The problem with driving her mother's old Mercedes was not that it wasn't comfortable, but rather that everyone knew who it belonged to. Turning to look at Emma, she decided to go for it, and just be honest. She dropped her gaze to her fidgeting hands. "Every chance my mother gets, she tries to set me up with some politician, or their son and I hate it, but it's what she expects..." She looked up as pale hands took her own.

"Regina, if you're trying to tell me your mum doesn't know about you liking girls, that's fine with me..." She reached up with one hand to stroke a tan cheek. "I haven't told someone like that I do...I never really had anyone to care what I was, what I did."

"It's not even telling her, it's the fact I know how she'll react," sighed Regina. "She'd never accept it." She could feel the tears in her eyes as she was pulled into a hug.

"This isn't you breaking up with me, is it?"

"No!" said Regina, turning to look at Emma. "No, I don't want that. I just..."

"Regina, it's okay," said Emma, smiling gently. "Look, I know what I am batting way out of my league. I'm not perfect. I am a long way from perfect, and so to even have a tiny chance with you, is amazing to me. I can do whatever you need me to make this work. This weekend has been amazing. Being with you has been amazing. I don't want to lose that."

Regina was crying in earnest now, hating how easily she became emotional over this girl. "This weekend was amazing," she said with a watery smile. "And I love the fact you didn't try to hide away in front of my friends. It's just...that can't happen when we're back here. When we're in school, or in public..."

Emma leant over and wiped away the tears that tracked down Regina's cheeks. "Hey, come on, stop these tears. I get that your mom is the Mayor, and she no doubt knows everyone, and I get that means we have to be careful in public, but you under estimate my ability to sneak around," she grinned as Regina's lips quirked up in a slight smile. "Growing up in foster care, I didn't pick up a helluva lot of skills, but sneaking around was one thing I perfected."

"You'd do that for me?"

"Did you miss the bit where I admitted just how far out of my league you are?" chuckled Emma. "Regina, I would walk over hot coals in burning boots to have a chance with you."

Regina shook her head, still trying to comprehend why Emma was so willing. "I just don't want you to feel like I'm ashamed of being with you, but my mother..."

"Regina, you don't have to explain it to me," sighed Emma. "Even if I was a guy, I wouldn't be the guy your mother wanted you dating. In her eyes, I get that I'll never be right for you, but out of her sight, when it can be just us, I'd like to try and show you I could be." She lifted their joined hands, pressing a kiss to the back of the other girl's.

Tears spilling over once more, Regina nodded. "I'd like that. I'd really like that."


	21. Chapter 21

"I guess this is me," sighed Emma as Regina pulled up outside Mary Margaret's.

"I guess so..." Regina looked glumly up at the house. "Do you need a hand with your things?"

"No I'll be f-" Emma had been about to respond, when she caught sight of the hopeful flicker of a smile on Regina's face. "Actually, a hand would be great." Slipping out of the passenger side, she moved to gather one of her bags from the back seat, Regina on the other side, lifting the other. Walking slowly up the path, Emma walked close to the other girl, letting their shoulder's brush. "I really enjoyed this weekend."

The brunette turned to smile at her. "I did too. And thank you, for not thinking I was pathetic for never having..."

Emma chuckled. "I may think a lot of things about you, but that you are pathetic is definitely not one of them." Coming to the door, she found she wasn't quite ready to give her time with Regina up, and certainly not without a kiss. "Would you mind helping me up to my room?"

Catching the glint in Emma's eye, Regina found herself nodding. "Lead the way."

"Emma! You're home. And just in time for dinner!" smiled Mary Margaret as Emma pushed through the door. "And you have company!" she practically squeaked in excitement as Regina appeared behind her.

"Miss Blanchard, I don't mean to intrude. I'm only helping Emma in with her things," said Regina, years of attending her mother's functions automatically bringing the polite response from her lips.

"That's very kind of you Regina," smiled the pixie haired woman. "It's lovely to see you again."

"Just taking my stuff upstairs, I'll be down for dinner in a few," smiled Emma as she took off for the stairs, Regina quickly trotting behind her to catch up. Once in her room, she ushered Regina in and closed the door. She watched nervously as the brunette took in the sparsely decorated space. It wasn't as if she had brought a lot of things with her. A few leather jackets and the beat up and currently non-running yellow bug sitting in Mary Margaret's driveway were really the only noteworthy possessions she had. The rest was still spilling from the couple of packing boxes she had brought it with her. "Probably not quite what you're used to," she said as she took the bags from the other girl.

"It's very...not you," said Regina, perching on the edge of the double bed that Emma had though such a luxury when she arrived.

Emma shrugged, sitting next to the brunette on the bed. "I haven't been here very long."

"It's all very Mary Margaret," observed Regina.

The blonde nodded. "Yeah, the pink frills aren't really me."

"I didn't think so," smiled Regina. "And please don't make it you. I mean, I'm sure Mary Margaret is lovely, but please, don't become her."

"Not into all the frills and fluff?" chuckled Emma, letting herself fall back on the bed. She grinned when Regina turned to curl into her side.

"I like you as you are," said the brunette, nuzzling into the blonde's neck. She leant up to press a kiss to pink lips. Now she had been kissed once, she found herself craving the blonde's lips more than she ever thought she would. She had a feeling that behaving in public was going to be more of a problem for her than it would be for the blonde. Feeling Emma's arms slide around her waist, she found her body melting into the younger girl's. It was both exciting and frightening to find herself so quickly invested in the blonde, to realise that as little as she knew her, she already trusted her.

"Emma! Dinner is going to get cold!"

Emma groaned at the intrusion into their little moment. "I know as a foster kid I should appreciate when someone cares if my dinner gets cold but..."

Pushing herself to sit up, Regina looked down at the pouting blonde.

"I would ask you to stay for dinner, but I think that might be too much too soon," said Emma, reaching up to stroke Regina's cheek.

The brunette smiled back down at her, placing a hand over the one on her face. "Perhaps just a bit. That being said, I would like to take you to dinner."

"Regina Mills, are you asking me out?" asked Emma, grinning madly.

The brunette blushed, but refused to stumble over her words. She had done enough of that this weekend. She knew what she wanted, so it should be simple to say it. "This weekend was better than I could ever have imagined it being, and if my actions over the past couple of days didn't make it clear, then yes, I would very much like to ask you out."

Emma pushed herself up into a sitting position. "And if my actions over the past couple of days didn't make it clear, then I would very much like to say yes." She grinned when Regina leant in to crush their lips together.

"Emma? Are you coming down or would you like me to cover yours for later?"

Regina pulled back with a chuckle. "If she knew what you were doing up here she'd be hauling you downstairs and kicking me out."

"You know, I actually don't think she would," said Emma honestly.

"Something to keep in mind when we need somewhere to hide away," smiled Regina, leaning in for a final quick kiss before standing. "Now, I really should go before she starts to become suspicious I've murdered you or something."

"Hardly," laughed Emma, following the other girl to her bedroom door. She slid her arms around her waist, pulling her away from the door and back towards her. "Thank you again for this weekend. And I'll see you at school tomorrow?"

Regina smiled as the blonde nuzzled her neck. "You will. I'm sorry we won't be able to do this though."

Emma shook her head. "Don't apologise, just knowing I can and you'll let me is enough."

"How do you do that?" asked Regina, turning in Emma's arms.

"What?"

"Always say the right things?"

Emma laughed. "You are the only person to ever say that about me!" At Regina's frown, she shrugged. "I tend to say all the wrong things at the all the wrong times. I guess you just bring out the best in me."

"I think that last part might be mutual," smiled Regina gently, leaning in to place a kiss to the blonde's nose. "Now I have to go, or I fear I never will." She raised an eyebrow in question as Emma let out a low chuckle.

"Sorry, I don't mean to laugh at you. I just love the way you speak sometimes, like you're out of some fairytale or something. All olde worlde."

Regina shook her head. "I'm hardly out of a fairytale, Emma."

"You can be my princess, if you want?"

The brunette chuckled. "One weekend and you already want me to be your princess?"

"I've wanted that since you first called me Miss Swan."

Regina frowned as she thought back. "That was about two minutes after you arrived," she said aloud when she realised.

Emma blushed. "What can I say?"

"Emma! Are you going to answer me?"

The blonde sighed at the intrusion of Mary Margaret's voice once again. "I'm just coming!" she shouted, before quickly apologising to Regina when she winced at the blonde's voice so loud and so close to her ears.

"I guess that's my cue," said Regina with a small sad smile.

"I guess so," sighed Emma, letting her arms slide form around Regina's waist until she linked their hands. "One more kiss before you go?"

The brunette happily leant in for what became a wonderfully languid kiss. Finally pulling back when breath became an issue, she let out a shaky breath. "Can I pick you up for school tomorrow?"

Emma grinned. "Definitely."

"Then I think I might be able to stand a few hours without you."


	22. Chapter 22

Sorry this has taken so long! I had an issue with my computer and ended up losing half of what I'd worked on for this and then when I was trying to put it back together ended up with writer's block! Still, forging ahead now - with no end in sight, I must admit! Still, hope you're all still enjoying the journey! ****************************************************************************Emma appeared down the stairs first, purposely avoiding Mary Margaret's gaze as she walked Regina to the door, leaning on the door frame as the brunette disappeared down the path. "A good weekend then?" Finally closing the front door, Emma shuffled towards the dining table. "Yeah, it was great actually. The girls are really nice." "I always thought they were," said the pixie haired woman as she placed Emma's plate in front of her. She smiled as Emma tucked in like she hadn't eaten in a week, as was her habit. "You seem to get on very well with Regina." She raised an eyebrow when the blonde blushed fiercely coughing harshly as she choked on a bite of her food. "Something wrong?" Emma shook her head. "No. Nothing." "Really? You just seemed a little jumpy when I mentioned Regina." Mary Margaret knew she was pushing, but she only wanted to reassure the blonde. In the month she had had the girl living with her, having had her living with her for the fortnight prior to her starting school, they had talked, and had built a tentative trust. She had found, however, the Emma was still very reluctant to speak about herself, and personal matters and while she had been trying not to push her, she felt that on this matter at least, there was still a little further she could push. "Just a bit of food stuck," muttered the blonde. "Emma, you know it's okay if you like her," she said softly. She watched as Emma clumsily dropped her fork. "What?" "I may not have been in this role very long, but I've been teaching for years. You learn to notice things..." She reached across and took Emma's hand. "I'm not going to judge you." "Really?" asked Emma in a whisper. She suddenly realised just how much she didn't understand just how hard it was to be honest in these conversations, even when you were sure you would be accepted. Suddenly her understanding of Regina's situation was magnified. If she was scared now, Regina must be terrified of her mother knowing. "Emma, it makes no difference to me whatsoever," she smiled. "I just want to see you as happy as you deserve to be. I didn't bring you out here because I wanted to judge you, or to change you. I brought you here because when we met, and I asked you what you wanted, you said a chance. You wanted a real chance for a new start." Emma nodded, remembering the conversation well. "I wanted to be miles away from anything I was before, so I could have a chance at being something other than the girl no one wanted." She sniffled, hating the tears gathering in her eyes. "You're not the girl no one wanted here. Since coming here, yes, we've had our problems, but we've made huge progress too. You're an amazing young woman, and I'm glad that other people here see that too. That perhaps Regina sees that?" Emma offered her a watery smile. "Thank you." "Is this you telling me you do like her?" She grinned at the bashful nod she received. She paused, wondering how much further she could go with this, not wanted to spoil the moment. "Regina seems very happy too. Happier than she's seemed in some time." "Can we maybe leave it to one revelation per meal?" asked Emma, still not quite comfortable speaking about she and Regina's fledgling relationship. "Breakfast tomorrow for the next one then?" 


	23. Chapter 23

Emma smiled at the crack of the bat meeting the ball just right, already braced for the next. The baseball coach had been impressed with her skills, and had let her join the team, but before letting her actually play in any of their competitive matches, he had said that she would need to rack up a few hours in the batting cage. She didn't mind though. It was a fair term of her admission to the team and she enjoyed the workout. It helped that on more than one occasion, she had found Regina looking at her, watching her with a rather hungry expression on her face. Speaking of which...Feeling the familiar tingle that only ever meant she was under the gaze of familiar brown eyes, Emma made her swing for the ball coming her way, gaining another satisfying crack. Stepping out of the path of the next ball, she turned to find none other than her girlfriend leaning against the side of the cage, her bag hanging loosely over her shoulder.

"Still making up your mandatory hours?" asked the brunette, her hand coming up to allow her fingers to curl around the loose mesh of the batting cage.

Emma shrugged. Regina didn't have to know she was well and truly beyond her mandatory hours, and was only hanging around to catch the brunette on her way out of her after school clubs. "How was debate club?" she asked with a smile. "You manage to persuade everyone to your way of thinking?"

"You know it," smirked the brunette. Looking down at her hand as the fingers of Emma's free hand curled around her own, her smirk softened into a gentle smile.

"Yeah, you don't argue to lose," chuckled Emma.

"Maybe I just have the best of ideas?" The smirk returned, before transforming once more into a shy smile, accompanied by the biting of her lower lip. "Speaking of which, I don't suppose you'd like to go to Grannies tonight?"

Emma grinned. "This wouldn't be for the date you said you'd like to take me on, would it?"

Regina blushed, glancing away before taking a fortifying breath and looking back up to meet a glittering green gaze. "If it was?"

"I'd better be getting myself home so I can make a proper effort," grinned the blonde.

The brunette practically melted at the words, stepping closer to the fence so that her whole body was pressed against it. "You know I don't care what you wear. You could turn up exactly as you are, helmet and all and I'd just be happy it was you."

It was times like these Emma really found it difficult to understand how so many people had their view of Regina Mills so very wrong. She was the sweetest, kindest girl Emma had ever met. So eager to love and be loved. "You'll be happier I've made an effort, believe me." She saw Regina eyes flicker down to her lips and cast a quick glance around before slipping her helmet off and leaning forward to press a kiss to the fingers curled around her own through the fence. As much as she wanted to kiss her properly, the wide spaced mesh and the fact that they were far too exposed stopped her.

"Have something in mind, do you?" asked Regina, rubbing her thumb across Emma's palm in silent thanks for her previous gesture.

"I might have," grinned Emma. "But you'll just have to wait and see."


	24. Chapter 24

Emma let out a sigh as she fought with her curling iron. Even if it was just Grannies, and she and Regina would have to act under their rules of being nothing more than friends in public, she wanted to show her she had made an effort. That she appreciated the sentiment of it all. Setting the hateful contraption down, she pushed herself up from her chair, stomping downstairs. It was time to call for some reinforcements.

She stood awkwardly beside the kitchen table, where Mary Margaret was diligently working away at marking her students' papers. She cleared her throat a little, waiting for the pixie haired woman to look up.

"Emma, you look lovely!" she exclaimed. "Going somewhere special?"

The blonde fidgeted with her shirt, brushing out imaginary wrinkles. "You think it looks all right?"

Mary Margaret took in the tight black jeans and the crisp red shirt tucked into them. "It certainly does."

"I have a little black blazer to go over it too," Emma went on, still fidgeting. "It's a bit old, but a blazer never looks bad, does it?"

"You look absolutely lovely!" repeated the older woman.

"My hair's a mess!" exclaimed the blonde. "That's actually what I came down here to ask you about. I know you're hair's short and all, but you know how to use a curling iron, right?"

Mary Margaret let out a small chuckle. "Indeed I do. Is this you asking me to do your hair?"

"I just want to look nice for her." The moment the rushed words were out, Emma felt her cheeks redden. She hadn't intended to say exactly who or why she was so dressed up by her standards.

"You're meeting Regina then?" smiled the school teacher.

Emma sighed, nodding. "I don't know why I'm making such a big deal out of this. We're friends, we've hung out at Grannies before."

"But you've never gone on an actual 'date' with her, have you?"

Emma dropped her gaze to the floor. "No."

"Well, you've already made a good start if those flowers you tried to smuggle in subtly earlier are meant for her."


	25. Chapter 25

"Look at you all dressed up!" smiled Ruby from behind the counter when Emma walked into the diner, the flowers she had brought held in a death grip. "And not a bit of red leather in sight!"

By this point the blonde was sporting an almost permanent blush. "Do I look okay?" she asked quietly, stepping up for inspection. It was all nice and well being told by Mary Margaret how _charming_ she looked, but the woman wore pink knitted cardigans and things with frills on. Emma would much rather trust Ruby's judgement.

"You look damn good!" grinned Ruby. "She's going to love it!"

"Is she here yet?"

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Are you kidding? Her Majesty has been here forever getting everything ready."

Emma frowned. "What? She said to meet her here at seven?" She wasn't late for her first proper date with Regina, was she?

"I know," smirked Ruby. "But you didn't think Regina Mills was just going to pay for your burger and fries and call that a date, did you?" She shook her head, laughing. "Oh no! She does something, she does it right." Ruby stepped out from behind the counter. "If you'd like to follow me, Madame, I shall show you where you'll be dining tonight."

The blonde awkwardly followed Ruby through to one of the back rooms, her mouth dropping open as the taller girl stepped aside and gestured to their destination. Regina really had gone to town. The centre of the room had been cleared, a single table, set perfectly for two, candles and all, now the sole furniture. And standing centre stage, looking too beautiful for words in a figure hugging black dress, was a blushing Regina Mills, a shy smile playing across her red lips.

"Hi," she managed as Ruby all but shoved her into the room, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Hi," replied Regina, just as shyly. The older girl stepped around the table, where she had been fussing with the settings prior to Emma's arrival.

"Oh, uh, these are for you!" said Emma, thrusting out the bunch of flowers.

Regina couldn't help but chuckle at the Emma's nerves. While her own had melted away at the sight of the blonde standing in the doorway, Emma's seemed to be increasing with every step she took. "Thank you," she smiled softly as she accepted them, letting their fingers brush. "They're beautiful," she said, lifting them to her nose to sniff them. "But not as much as you," she added, knowing it was rather cheesy, but allowing herself the luxury, seeing as it was only the two of them. "Would you mind if I go and put them in some water?"

"No! No, of course not!" blurted Emma.

Regina started towards the door, but halted after only a few steps, turning back to her girlfriend. "Emma?" Green eyes full of fear flew to meet her own. "It's only me," she said softly. "I might be wearing a slightly nicer dress than usual, but it's still just me. And back here, it's just us. You don't need to be nervous."

Emma sighed, shaking her head. "I don't want to be, but I am."

Regina moved to place the flowers on the table she had set, before coming to stand in front of her girlfriend. Taking clammy, pale hands in her own, she brought them around her waist, before allowing her own to settle around Emma's neck, brushing the beautiful curls there. "See, just us. No different than any other time."

The blonde managed a shy smile. "I just don't want to say or do something wrong. You've made this so amazing, I'm scared I'm going to screw it all up."

It was Regina's turn to sigh. She hadn't meant to make Emma feel nervous, or out of place. She had only want to make an effort. "Remember what I said earlier at the batting cage? That you could have come here exactly as you were then and I would still be the happiest girl in Storybrooke?"

Emma nodded.

"Well I meant it. I still do," she added, leaning their foreheads together. "Not that I don't appreciate the effort you've gone to," she smirked. "But all I want, is you." She leant in to claim the kiss she had been denied at the batting cage earlier, feeling Emma relax into her as lips moved against lips. Pulling back, she smiled at the blonde before her. Her Emma once more, slightly slouched posture, crooked smile and all. "Now, can I go and put those beautiful flowers in some water without worrying that I'm going to come back and find you collapsed on the floor?"


	26. Chapter 26

Emma grinned as Ruby brought in dessert – a chocolate fondue pot. She had found it slightly odd that her friend was serving her to begin with, but Ruby had assured her that she didn't mind. She was working that night, so bringing through a few extra plates was hardly difficult , she had assured the blonde.

"I wasn't sure what you'd like for dessert, but I figured I couldn't go wrong with chocolate," smiled Regina as she lit the small candle below the chocolate pot of the fondue.

Emma let her gaze travel over the assortment of small dishes that accompanied the chocolate. All different sweets and fruits and even tiny brownies. "Are you kidding? You hit the jackpot of all desserts."

The brunette grinned. "I'm glad. So I scored three out of three?" She had been nervous about designing a menu and not allowing Emma to choose, but she had wanted something a little nicer than Grannies usual fare, and didn't have the time to prepare a choice of dishes. It had turned out she had nothing to worry about, as the blonde had wholeheartedly devoured her starter of prawn crostini, and had practically inhaled her stuffed chicken burger, only pausing to compliment Regina's recipes when she had discovered the brunette had arranged with Granny herself to prep and cook the recipes, with the older woman only adding the finishing touches.

"You scored, like, a hundred out of a hundred!" exclaimed Emma.

"I'm glad," smiled Regina, reaching across the table to take the blonde's hand. "So not nervous anymore?"

Emma shook her head, her curls bouncing. "Just happy to be here. To get to just be with you and not have to worry about anything or anyone else." She leant across the table to press a gentle kiss to painted lips.

"As much as I'd like you to continue doing that, your hair is almost in the chocolate," smirked Regina as she gently moved Emma's curls out of harm's way.

The blonde sat back down with a chuckle. "I had to end up with something on me. I'm amazed I got this far with a clean shirt."

"A very nice, clean shirt," added Regina. "You suit red."

"Well you might have mentioned that you liked me in my red leather, so I figured I couldn't go wrong with it."

Regina blushed, but didn't deny the blonde's words. Truth was, there was nothing she loved more than grabbing that red leather and pulling Emma against her for a chance to press her lips to the blonde's own when they got the chance of a stolen moment alone.

"Still not a patch on you," smiled Emma. "You really do look gorgeous."

"You're just full of compliments tonight, Miss Swan."

"Maybe you just deserve them all."


	27. Chapter 27

Regina was quite sure she could kiss Emma Swan for all eternity and never get bored. She only wished she didn't have to breathe. Curled up with the blonde in the old armchair she had purposely left pushed to the corner of the room with hopes of it fulfilling this purpose, she finally pulled back, leaning their foreheads together as they caught their breath.

"Is this how you saw your date ending up?" asked Emma with a smirk, her arms firmly settled around the brunette's waist, keeping her close.

"I had hopes," grinned the brunette, leaning in for another kiss. Regina pulled back with a sigh on hearing a soft knock on the door. She looked up to find a sheepish looking Ruby offering her an apologetic smile.

"Hey, you asked me to call in when it was ten," she said quietly, stepping into the room. "It's a few minutes after now. You still want me to give you guys a ride home?"

Regina had asked her earlier, her car being in the repair shop. She was sure there was nothing wrong with it, and this was just her mother's latest way of trying to limit her freedom, but she had other ways of getting what she wanted. "If you wouldn't mind?"

"Just let me clean up these last few tables and I'll bring my car round," said Ruby, slipping out of the room.

"Is your car still in the shop?" asked Emma, her arms still tightly around Regina's waist.

Regina nodded, "I don't even think it needs to be there, but I've tried raising it with my mother so many times now." She sighed, curling into Emma's side. "I just wish she would stop her interfering."

The blonde held her girlfriend tight, pressing a kiss to her temple. "I know."

The brunette turned her head, capturing pale pink lips in a gentle kiss. "I'm glad I have you."

"I'm amazed I have you," smiled Emma, leaning in for another kiss. "And if you don't get your car back soon, I'll personally start pushing you around in mine. Every Princess needs a carriage."

Regina chuckled. "You're trying to call that yellow heap of scrap a carriage?" She quickly moved to kiss the pout from her girlfriend's lips. "It is sweet of you though. You still don't have an engine then?"

Emma shook her head. "I've spoken to Marco at the garage about sourcing one, but the prices are just way more than I can afford. I'm still working on it though, so when I finally have enough money to put an engine in it, it'll be awesome!"

"I love how you're so optimistic about that car," smirked Regina.

The blonde grinned. "And it must be rubbing off, you finally called it a car!"

Regina rolled her eyes, but was cut off from any further snarky remark by Ruby appearing back in the doorway.

"Sorry to interrupt guys, but if you want home before eleven so you don't have to face your mom, Regina, we should probably head."

Turning to Emma, Regina gave a sad smile. When she opened her mouth to speak, she was cut off by a finger pressed against her lips.

"Don't you dare apologise," said Emma seriously. "Tonight has been amazing. Don't spoil that by apologising for anything."


	28. Chapter 28

Pulling up down the street from the mansion, making sure she was far enough away that her car would be out of Cora's sight, Ruby quickly grabbed her phone, pretending to check her messages and trying her best to give Emma and Regina their privacy as they kissed good night. With a sad smile, Regina took her flowers from the blonde, before slipping out of the car. Standing on the pavement, she leant back into the car once more, stealing one more kiss before finally pulling back to leave.

Ruby looked up as Regina covered the short distance to her house, catching the cute little wave she gave Emma as she slipped inside. "Hey, Ems, you wanna move up front?"

"What?"

Ruby chuckled at the distracted answer. "Get your ass up front."

Blushing at having been caught so distracted, Emma quickly clambered up front.

"Your date went well then?" she asked as she put the car into drive and pulled away.

Still blushing heavily, Emma nodded. "It was great. I don't know how I'm ever going to compete with it though."

Ruby smiled gently. "She doesn't want you to compete." She glanced over at Emma, who was frowning in question. "She's the kind of person who loves to go all out on something. And she likes having _someone_ to go all out on. But she doesn't expect it back. All she wants from you, is that you're there for her."

"She knows I am," said Emma, sighing. "But I just wish I could go all out for her too."

"Oh, I'm sure you'll think of something," smirked Ruby. "And when you do, you know where I am if you need any help setting something up."

Emma smiled. "Thanks. Really, it means a lot." She paused, careful of how she phrased her next words. "I wanted to say thanks for telling me...how innocent Regina was when we were camping." She paused once more, waiting to see how her words were received. "I'd've hated to push her into anything."

The brunette smiled wolfishly. "I don't think you have anything to worry about there. I think she'll be the one dragging you along before long! Especially if the way she looked at you when you walked in tonight is anything to go by!"

"And just where have you been?" demanded Cora the moment Regina walked through the door, coming to stand in front of her daughter. "And who on earth presented you with that sorry excuse for a bunch of flowers?"

Regina's eyes widened in horror for a split second as she glanced down at the flowers in her hand. "Ruby," she lied, saying the first thing that came to her mind. "Her Grandmother ordered flowers to brighten up the B&B, and she ordered too many. Ruby wasn't much interested so Granny said I could take a few stems."

"I might have guessed it would be that blind old bat ordering such a hideous selection," sneered the older woman. "But I suppose you may keep them, so long as I do not have to see them in any of the rooms I frequent."

"I promise I'll keep them in my room, mother," said Regina, her grasp tight on the flowers in her hand. She kept the tremor from her voice, however. She thought the flowers were beautiful. Of course, she was going to be biased, given that it was Emma who had nervously presented her with them.

"If they make you sneeze you'll be getting rid of them," came the snapped reply.

"Yes, mother," sighed Regina.

"Don't sigh at me, child," said Cora, her voice cold. "And for goodness sake straighten your posture. When you slouch in that dress it makes you look fat."

Fighting the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes, knowing they would only anger her mother further. "I think I might go to bed, mother. I'm quite exhausted, and I want to be awake for class tomorrow. Good night.

"Are all your assignments in order?"

"Yes, mother," replied Regina, her hand on the banister.

"Very well," came her mother's voice. "Goodnight, Regina."

The younger brunette nodded towards her mother. There were no good night kisses in this house. She walked slowly up the stairs, her back straight, even when she so desperately wanted to escape to her room. Behind the safely of her door, she let her shoulders slump, setting the flowers from Emma in a vase before changing into her pajamas and getting ready for bed. Settling beneath her covers, she found a smile tugging at her lips as she looked at the flowers on her nightstand. Slipping her phone from under her pillow, her smile widened when she saw a text from Emma.

**I just wanted to thank you for an amazing date. Like, a really amazing date. You were amazing too. You always are...and I'm rambling. So just, thank you again for tonight, and I'll see you at school tomorrow x**

Smiling in the darkness, Regina typed her reply.

_It wouldn't have been amazing if you hadn't been there. I'm glad you enjoyed it, and thank you again for the beautiful flowers. See you tomorrow._

She had barely even hit send when a reply came through.

**Sweet dreams, Princess.**

Practically grinning in the darkness, Regina held her phone to her chest, her heart threatening to burst from her chest at the sweetness of the blonde.

_To you to. *goodnight kiss*_

On the other side of town, Emma let a grin spread across her face. She hadn't always had it easy, but in coming to Storybrooke, she had hit the jackpot. For the first time, she felt as if she truly had a home. And what was more, she had a reason to stay.


	29. Chapter 29

**Did anyone order more fluff? Glad everyone is still enjoying this - and I know it may seem like I'm dragging this out with no end in sight, but I promise that's not the case. I have a rough idea of where this is going to end - it's just taking its time getting there!**

* * *

><p>Regina sat on the grass, delicately perched on Emma's folded sweater, kindly donated to save her skirt from grass stains. Emma, meanwhile, was waist-deep under the car, tinkering.<p>

"How do you even know how to do any of this?" asked Regina leaning down to look under the car, where her girlfriend was currently wedged.

"One of my foster homes. They guy was a nut about restoring old cars. He'd take me out to the garage and let me watch, or even help. I guess I just picked things up," came Emma voice, punctuated by various metallic noises from the car.

"That sounds kind of nice."

Emma emerged from under the car, sitting back and leaning against it, her hair swept back in a messy ponytail and her shirt covered in oil and dirt. A streak of oil also decorated her face, across her left cheek. "It was. I was only with them until the wife got pregnant though. After that, they didn't need me."

"Oh Emma," said Regina, smiling sadly. She came to stand in front of Emma, reaching down to gently wipe the mark from her girlfriend's cheek. "They just didn't realise what they were missing. It's their loss."

Emma shook her head. "They were good people. They wanted a kid, and they got one, and in the mean time, they were good to me." It went unspoken that not all of her foster families were as nice. She smiled up at the brunette. "And now I have you to be good to me."

Regina raised an eyebrow. "You don't think that's expecting a bit much?"

The blonde shook her head once more. "I think it's just the truth."

The older girl smirked. "You're lucky you're cute."

*  
>"Hello girls!" smiled Mary Margaret as she made her way up the path. She frowned when Emma emerged from under her yellow beetle, streaked in dirt and oil. "Emma, will you please let me buy you a pair of overalls for doing that? I'm not quite sure the washing machine can take much more."<p>

"It's fine! And I always wear the same top and old pair of jeans to do it!" protested the blonde.

The pixie haired woman merely rolled her eyes. "I was thinking we could order pizza tonight?" She chuckled at the whoop of joy from Emma, before turning to the younger brunette, and discovering why she had been cleaning grass stains from so many of Emma's sweaters recently. She briefly wondered if Emma would be so chivalrous were she doing her own washing. "Regina, would you like to stay?"

"I'd love to," Regina replied with a smile. "I'll have to phone my mother though." She reached into her bag, pulling out her cell phone. "I'll call her now, so I can let you know," she said as she stood, stepping to the side of the house.

Turning back to Emma, now leaning against the car, Mary Margaret smiled as she saw the blonde's attention firmly on the younger brunette. "You've been spending a lot of time with her after your date. I take it it went well?" Of course, she had known from Emma's wide grin when she arrived home that night that it had, but she had seen just how nervous the girl had been before it, and had decided to spare her the embarrassment of questioning her about it.

Emma nodded shyly. "She made it really special."

"I'm glad," smiled the older woman. "You deserve it."

Emma kept her gaze low, her cheeks red, as she scuffed her shoe on the driveway. "I don't know about that. She really went the whole nine yards." She finally looked up. "And now it's my turn to try and make my date just as amazing..."

Leaning close, Mary Margaret bumped shoulders with the blonde. "Come on, go and get yourself cleaned up and out of those dirty clothes and I'll order the pizza. Pizza first, planning the world's most amazing teenage date later."

Chuckling, Emma looked over to where Regina was standing. The girl gave her a smile and thumbs up, before rolling her eyes and pointing back at her phone, indicating her mother was going on as usual. "That sounds a lot like a plan, M&M."


	30. Chapter 30

"I have an idea," Emma said as she sat down next to Ruby at lunch, casting her gaze around to make sure Regina was nowhere to be seen.

"A good one?"

"They're few and far between with me, I know, but this is one of them," insisted Emma.

"I take it it's to do with Regina then?" smirked the brunette.

Emma winced. "Am I that obvious?"

"There have been less obvious wars," nodded Ruby. "So what is this big idea, and what does it have to do with me?"

The blonde grinned. "I'm taking Regina on a date."

* * *

><p>"I have an idea."<p>

Ruby paused for a moment, the situation strangely familiar.

"And I need you to tell me if it's mad or not."

Ruby leant on the counter, bracing herself. Regina with an idea, and that mischievous glint in her eye, could be a dangerous thing.

"I want to get Emma an engine for her car."

Eyebrows raised and mouth hanging open, Ruby could honestly say that those words were not even close to anything she thought would be coming out of Regina's mouth. "What?"

"Well she's always tinkering with that bug, and it can't even go anywhere!" Regina sighed. "I mean, not that I don't like watching he be all cute concentrating when she's doing the rewiring , or...other things you don't need to know," she said with a blush as she returned from her daydream. "I spoke to Marco down at the garage when I went in to ask about my car. He said that he'd source an engine and show her how to fit it, in return for her working a few hours a week at the shop until it's paid off." She paused. "Or rather, until she thinks it is."

Ruby frowned.

"If she had to pay off the full amount she'd be working every hour there was and I'd never see her," sighed Regina. "So I'm putting up the delivery fee and part of the payment." She looked up from where she had been decorating the counter with a trail of salt, waiting for Ruby's reaction. "So what do you think?"

Reaching out with her cloth to tidy up the mess Regina's nerves had made, Ruby chuckled. "I think it's nuts. But I think she'll love it."

Regina smiled, letting out the breath she didn't know she was holding. "You think so?"

"I do," nodded Ruby. "And she'll love the fact she'd getting to work it off, and not just having it handed to her. So what are you gonna tell her?"

"She wants to see me on Friday night for something so probably then," said Regina, her gaze glazing over as her mind began to work on how she could tell the blonde. "I don't suppose you know what it is she's got planned for this Friday?"

Ruby smirked. "Yup. Doesn't mean you will though. I'm sworn to secrecy, Mills." She pushed off the counter and made her way over to the newly seated customers.


	31. Chapter 31

Emma grinned when the familiar black Mercedes passed by her window. Glancing up at the clock, she shook her head. Six minutes to six. It gave Regina a minute to park her car around the corner behind the row of garages that provided the perfect hiding place from her mother's prying eyes, and five minutes to walk the short distance back to Emma's house.

Descending the stairs, she quickly set about pulling on her hat and gloves, and grabbing the hat she had convinced Mary Margaret to knit for her. It wasn't the woman's usual fare, but she had acquiesced nonetheless, creating the relatively simple but stylish dark blue beanie in record time. She had even taken the time to show Emma how to sew on the little crown and swan shaped buttons she had picked up in the local haberdashery around the edge to complete it.

"Hey M&M, that's me heading out. I'll try not to wake you when I get in," said Emma as she hovered by the front window, waiting for Regina.

The pixie haired woman could only smile at Emma's enthusiasm. "Everything all set?"

The blonde turned to her with a grin. "Yup. Ruby text earlier to say it was all good to go." She had had to tell the older woman of her plans when Ruby had turned up to tow the bug to its temporary new location. At the sound of the doorbell, her grin only got wider.

"Have a good night," smiled Mary Margaret as she watched Emma run for the door and yank it open.

"Hey," breathed the blonde, taking in Regina in her black riding boots, leggings and black pea coat. It was practical, as she had requested, but as always with Regina, it was beautifully fitted and professional looking.

"Hey," smiled Regina, uncharacteristically nervous. She still had no idea where they were going or what they were doing tonight.

"You all set?" asked Emma, stepping outside, pulling the door closed behind her. She smiled at the nod she received, even when the older girl's face screamed uncertainty. "Oh, before we go, I have something for you." She took the hat from her pocket, blushing as she held it out.

Regina smiled as her fingers grasped the soft royal blue wool. "It's lovely."

"You really like it?" asked Emma, still unsure. "I mean, I know it's not your usual high end stuff, but I was hoping you might like it."

"I do," nodded Regina.

Emma's smile widened once more, removing the hat from Regina's grasp and putting it on her head, arranging it just so. "Couldn't have my princess getting cold while I drag her around town, could I?" She slipped one hand in her coat pocket, allowing Regina to loop her arm through the space she created. It was something the brunette had come up with, their version of holding hands in public.

Regina frowned at the thought of being _dragged around town_. She had hoped Emma was rather more romantically inclined than simply settling for walking her around Storybrooke. "Are you going to tell me what we're doing yet?"

Emma turned to look at the brunette, pausing for a moment. "Not yet."


	32. Chapter 32

By the time they reached the docks, Regina was truly beginning to despair. It seemed as though Emma really was just going to drag her around the town on her arm. It wasn't quite the date she had been hoping for, but it was time with Emma nonetheless. Letting out a sigh, she allowed herself to lean a little closer to the blonde. There was no one around to see them, anyway.

She straightened back up however, when they turned around the corner of one of the warehouses that made up the docks. There, under a string of fairy lights, sat Emma's bug, facing out towards the beach. She turned to the blushing blonde.

"Surprise?" said Emma, the most adorably shy smile on her face. "I don't have anywhere fancy to take you, and I can't cook either, but I do have some place that is mine. Even if it is a tin can on wheels," she added, using one of Regina's favourite expressions for her car. "I figured we'd be safe down here, seeing as it's only ever busy for the boats in the morning, and you said before, your mom can never stand the smell of the canning place, so she'd never even think of coming here."

Allowing Emma to lead her to the car, Regina found tears gathering in her eyes. The whole car had been strung with fairy lights, music streaming softly from the radio. And in front of the car, lit in the beam of the headlights, was one of benches set along the docks. Only unlike the other benches along the length of the dock, this one was thoughtfully covered with a blanket.

"You hate it, don't you?" sighed Emma, seeing her tears. Not even the pint sized picnic she had stashed in the bug was going to save her now. "I bet you had imagined this big amazing date, and I drag you to the docks to sit in my car." She squeaked in surprise as strong hands suddenly framed her face, and lips crashed against her own.

"I love it," grinned Regina, pulling back. "It's so...you!"

"You're not just saying that, are you?" asked Emma.

"Do I say things I don't mean?" asked Regina, eyebrow raised.

The blonde grinned. The brunette didn't waste her breathe appeasing people. "Well Miss Mills, if you would like to take a seat." She waited until the older girl was perched on the edge of the bench before reaching into the bug for her carefully packed picnic. It had all been carefully planned and made by her own fair hands (albeit under the supervision of Mary Margaret, and then Granny for a few of the elements). Returning to Regina, she shakily starting to unpack her small rucksack. "I know I can't cook as good as you, but I tried," she said as she began to remove the lids from the Tupperware containers that had also been provided by Mary Margaret. "And I promise, even if you don't like it, it is all edible, and at least won't kill you. M&M and Granny have assured me of that."

Regina's smile grew as each new lid was removed. Spread out in front of her, were small portions of all her favourites, from the chicken salad at Grannies, to tiny brown sugar and apple tarts. "You made all of this?"

Emma nodded, blushing under the older girl's gaze.

"And you try to tell me you're not romantic," smirked Regina, reaching over to cup the blonde's cheek, before leaning in for a sweet kiss.

"I think that's the best picnic I've ever eaten," said Regina as Emma finally cleared up the numerous containers. "I enjoyed every single little bit of it."

"You know you don't have to say things like that just to be nice, right?" said the blonde as she repacked with much less care than she had previously.

"I thought we agreed that's not something I do," smirked Regina.

Emma smiled, zipping up the rucksack. "I hoped you'd like it. I tried to make your favourites."

The brunette nodded. "I know. I'll have to thank Granny for helping you."

"More like saving me," mumbled the blonde. "I almost set her kitchen on fire."

Regina tried not to laugh, but found she just couldn't help it. "Oh Emma. I don't think I've ever laughed so much than since I met you."

"Oh well, so glad I can amuse your majesty," huffed Emma, moving to throw the rucksack into the back seat of her car. She squeaked in surprise when she turned and found herself pinned against the cold metal, Regina's lips against her own.

"You're much more than an amusement," breathed the older girl.

Emma smiled against red lips. "I'm glad." She took a few calming breaths, letting her arms wrap around Regina's waist. She could take this further. She wanted to take it further, right there in the back seat, but she had sworn to play by Regina's rules, take it at her pace. "I should probably tell you now, Ruby agreed to come and pick you up just before eleven." It was both practical information and a way to lift the mood. "As much as I'd like to, I can hardly give you a ride home," shrugged the blonde.

At this, Regina's smirk returned. "That might not be the case for much longer."

Emma frowned. "What, you gonna magic up an engine?"

"I might," smiled the older girl. She quickly glanced at her watch. There was time. "Walk with me?" She nodded towards the empty beach.

Intrigued, Emma nodded, always content to follow where the brunette led.


	33. Chapter 33

**Thank you all once again for sticking with me through this. I love hearing what you all think of it! And I think the end might even be in sight now, but not for (quite) a few more chapters! And certainly not before some more fluff and some necessary angst!**

* * *

><p>Regina led Emma along the shoreline, their hands swinging between them. The brunette could tell Emma was dying to ask what she had meant by her comments about magicking up an engine for the bug, but was trying to be polite and wait for her to speak. "Tonight really has been amazing, Emma," she smiled. "I wasn't quite sure what to expect when you started walking us down here tonight."<p>

"You thought I was just going to give you some crappy hat and take you for a walk, didn't you?" chuckled Emma.

"I might have been beginning to despair," admitted Regina. "I should have known, though. You've never let me down before. And the hat is not...crappy," she said, her face screwing up as though the word itself tasted foul. "I like it," she added with a smile as her free hand reached up to touch the soft wool.

Blushing, Emma dug her toes into the sand. "I just wanted to make it special." She glanced up, a crooked smile on her face.

"You did," grinned Regina, leaning in to press a sweet kiss to her cheek. "And now I have something special to tell you."

Emma turned to face the brunette head on. "Please put me out of my misery here!"

Chuckling, Regina smiled. "Well...I spoke to Marco about finally getting my car back, and while I was there, I made a bit of a deal with him."

"Is this a deal I want to be hearing about?"

"Oh, I think you might be a little interested," smirked the older girl. "He's getting you an engine."

"What?" gasped Emma, in shock. "No way, Regina, when I spoke to him, it was way too expensive!"

"That is why he is agreeing to let you work at the shop to pay it off," said Regina, squeezing her girlfriend's hands. "I told him about how you knew your way around cars, and he's agreed that if you help him out at the garage, he won't pay you, but it'll go towards working off the price of the engine."

"Are you serious?" asked Emma, her eyes wide with excitement.

Chuckling, Regina nodded, squealing in delight when she was suddenly swept up in Emma's arms as the blonde spun them around, lifting her clean off the floor. It reminded her so much of their first kiss, she couldn't help but grin. When she was finally put back on her feet, she realised that there were tears streaming down Emma's cheeks. "What's wrong?" she asked, cupping the blonde's pale cheeks in her palms.

Emma shook her head. "Nothing is wrong. It's just...you, always being amazing. Just when I think you can't get any more perfect you manage to pull this off!" She wrapped the brunette in her arms, bringing her in for a tight hug. "No one has ever done things like this for me."

Rubbing her hands up and down Emma's back in a soothing motion, she smiled as she placed a kiss to the blonde's neck. "Well you better get used to it, because as long as you're with me, I won't treat you any different. If there's ever anything I can do to help you get something you want, I will. Always." she whispered close to the blonde's ear. "You deserve this, Emma," she added pulling back. "No one has ever made me feel like you do."

Emma cut off any further words with a sound kiss. "Thank you," she whispered shakily. She tried to take a few steadying breaths. "God, you're the only person who can make me cry with happiness," she said, chuckling through the tears gathering in her eyes.

Mary Margaret couldn't help but chuckle at the huge smile Emma was sporting when she slipped in the front door. She watched as the blonde moved quickly towards the window, waiting to wave to the familiar black Mercedes as it passed.

"So your date went well?"

Emma's wide grin said more than any words ever could have. "She's amazing."

The pixie haired woman smiled back at the young woman she had quickly become attached to. "You two are certainly a good match for each other."

"And you'll never guess what she's managed to do!" said Emma, throwing herself down on the sofa next to the older woman. "She's organised with Marco to get me an engine, and then for me to help out at his garage to work off the price!"

Mary Margaret's eyes widened with shock. The length's Regina was prepared to go to for the blonde always surprised her. But then, she considered, the girl did nothing by halves. "That's amazing, Emma!"

"I know! I don't even know how she managed it!" grinned the blonde. "Just think, the bug is actually going to be running soon!"

"Well, if you're working in the shop, we're definitely getting you a pair of overalls!"

Pulling open the door the next morning, Mary Margaret almost collided with Regina on the doorstep.

"Morning Miss Blanchard!" smiled the young woman.

"Regina! I almost didn't see you there!"

"I just came to pick up Emma for school, I think I'm a little early though."

"Or Emma's running a little late, as usual," chuckled the older woman. "I should say, thank you so much for helping Emma to get that engine for her car. And before you argue otherwise, you'll let me know whatever you paid as a deposit on that engine and I'll be paying you back."

"That's really not necessary, Miss Blanchard," said Regina.

"I think it is," the pixie haired woman disagreed. "But don't worry, I won't let Emma know. I understand just how stubborn she is, and if you want to let her think she's working off the full cost of the engine, I won't be the one to make her think any different."

The younger woman smiled gratefully, thankful that Mary Margaret at least understood why she had made the arrangement this way.

"Now, I have to get going," said the older brunette, adjusting the files in her arms. "But you remember and let me know and I'll have the money for you. Now, don't you let her make you late!"

"We won't be late, I promise!" grinned the girl, stepping aside on the path to allow the school teacher to pass. Waving her off, she turned back to the house, stepping inside. "Emma, are you ready?" she called, chuckling as the blonde came barrelling down the stairs, her bag hanging off her shoulder, blonde curls askew.

"Totally ready, honest!" she said, grabbing a granola bar from the kitchen counter.

"Totally ready?" questioned Regina, eyebrow raised.

"...Uh, yeah?" said Emma, unsure as she approached the brunette.

"Hmm, I don't quite think so," smirked Regina, reaching out and grabbing the blonde by her coat, pulling her in for a deep kiss. Finally stepping back when her lungs demanded air, she grinned at the blonde. "Now we can go."

Practically swaying on her feet from the force of the kiss, Emma found herself grinning like an idiot. "I love it when you pick me up in the morning!"


	34. Chapter 34

Mary Margaret eased herself up from the couch to answer the eager knocking at the door. Pulling it open, she found herself faced with a brightly smiling Regina. As had become habit each time she found the girl at her door, she looked warily behind her for any sight of her mother. Still, who could blame her? It was common knowledge the Mayor could hardly stand her, and she was almost positive the woman had tried to run her over on more than one occasion.

"Miss Blanchard, I'm afraid you are to be disappointed once again," said Regina. "My mother chose not to accompany me."

The pixie haired woman only smiled at the variation on the response Regina would always give. "In which case, come in." Closing the door behind the girl, she turned, amused to still find her standing politely. "You know where you're going by now, Regina."

"Thank you," smiled the brunette as she quickly made for the stairs.

"And tell Emma I'm going out in about half an hour so the TV is all hers."

"So who is her date with?" asked Regina, laying in her stomach on Emma's bed as the blonde herself continued to scribble away furiously at the conclusion of a report she had failed to finish before the brunette came over. It had become somewhat of a pattern, and Emma was glad the other girl never seemed to mind, often helping her.

"Uh, some guy called David?"

"The guy who works at the animal shelter?"

Emma looked up, nodding. "Yeah, that's the one. She's been excited about it for days." She threw down her pen. "Right, that is all I'm doing for now." She stood from the desk, holding a hand out to pull Regina up from the bed. "Now, I do believe I offered you a movie night."

Mary Margaret crept quietly into the house, having seen the flickering light of the TV coming up the drive. Closing the door quietly behind her, she smiled at the sight that greeted her. Emma and Regina lay curled on the couch, the brunette's head in Emma's lap, an almost empty bowl of popcorn balanced precariously on Regina's hip. The repeating DVD menu and utter silence from the pair told Mary Margaret they were sleeping. Slipping off her shoes, she silently made her way over to the pair, removing the bowl of popcorn and shutting off the TV. She briefly considered waking them, but quickly decided that they were young enough to survive one night sleeping in such an awkward position.

Gently tugging the blanket from the back of the couch, she draped it over the pair as best she could, smiling when Regina automatically shuffled closer to Emma. It was such a shame the pair had to hide their relationship away, she thought. Of course, she knew the Mayor would never approve. It was a fact that still saddened her greatly, that the proud woman would be so judgemental that she would never accept the happiness her daughter found with Emma.

Since learning of the pair's relationship, and assuring Emma she was in full support if it, the house had become the one of the few places they could relax and truly enjoy each other's company. Of course, she understood that being a couple, that also involved certain things she would rather not be privy to. She was still conflicted as to whether she should talk to Emma about such things, but figured that both were mature and responsible girls, and could decide at their own pace when they were ready for such things. And since she had yet to see the pair have more than a minor disagreement, they were doing rather well. With a final glance at the slumbering pair, she made her way to her own room, hoping her relationship with David could develop so smoothly.


	35. Chapter 35

**One last burst of fluff before I get onto the angst of this story. But before that, enjoy the fluffiest of fluff with a side of cuteness!**

* * *

><p>"Regina Mills, where are you going dressed like that?" demanded Cora as she stepped out of the living room to find her daughter coming down the stairs in jeans and a hooded sweatshirt. "And where did you even find such a hideous sweater in your closet."<p>

Regina gripped the soft cotton protectively. It was Emma's. She still hadn't given her it back since their first camping trip, now almost five months ago. "I'm going to help Ruby with decorating one of the rooms in the B and B," she lied. "I thought it would be practical."

"Is there any particular reason why Granny cannot simply get a decorator in to refurbish the room?" asked Cora. "Of course, were she to do that, it would no doubt end up too tasteful for that shabby little establishment," she went on, answering her own question with a response she liked.

Thinking on her feet, as had become second nature to Regina when speaking to her mother, she spoke. "Granny has offered us free lunches for helping."

"Oh, well I suppose with your horrendous habit of frequenting that place almost daily that will save some of your allowance," sneered the older woman. "Might I suggest spending the money on replacing that sweater."

Sliding behind the wheel of her car, Regina sighed. Her mother really was capable of being foul some days. She acted as though she was so proud to be Mayor of the tiny town, and yet disparaged every inhabitant of it. Her loss, Regina decided as she pulled out of the driveway, heading towards the hardware store.

"Regina, you're here early!" said Mary Margaret in lieu of a proper greeting as she opened the door to the girl.

"Yes!" smiled Regina. "I am. Am I too early? We did agree today?"

The pixie haired woman smiled at the uncharacteristic uncertainty of the girl. "Yes we did. And for most of us, no, but I'm afraid Emma is still asleep. Would you like to wake her?" At seeing Regina's hesitancy at the suggestion, she offered, "Or you could come in for a cup of tea until she emerges? I can always rattle around a few pots and pans to hurry her up."

"That would be great," smiled Regina as she stepped inside. She followed Mary Margaret to the small kitchen area. "You're sure you don't mind me doing this? I mean, it is your house after all."

"Of course I don't. It may be my house, but as far as I'm concerned, that is now Emma's room. It's only right it reflects her," said the older woman as she busied herself, rather noisily with the kettle and mugs.

"Do you think it's an awful idea, to surprise her with it?"

Mary Margaret turned to face the girl, perched nervously at her table. "I think it's a great idea. She might be a little overwhelmed by it, but I think she'll really appreciate it."

"I hope so," said Regina. Since asking Mary Margaret about the possibility of decorating Emma's room, she had spent the last fortnight trying to subtly drag details from Emma about how her ideal room would look. Everything she could gather about the colours and decor the girl liked had been mentally noted until today, when she had been at the hardware store in time for it opening, to make the necessary purchases. She had also arranged for Katheryn and Ruby to come over around lunch time, bringing lunch of course, to help.

"I think you're getting yourself far too worked up," said the older woman, placing a cup of tea in front of the nervous girl. "She's going to love it. And if she doesn't, I'm going to smack her around the head until she learns to!"


	36. Chapter 36

Emma rolled over in bed, burying her head under the covers. She loved weekends. No alarms going off and interrupting her blissfully peaceful sleep. She frowned, however, as voices reached her ears. Voices. Plural. Lifting her head from under the covers, she listened harder, quickly coming to realise that she could hear the muffled conversation of her foster mother and girlfriend. Pushing off the covers, she shuffled towards the door, running a hand through sleep mussed curls. Padding down the stairs, she frowned on seeing Regina perched at the kitchen table drinking tea with Mary Margaret.

"Nice of you to join the land of the living, Emma," smiled the pixie haired woman. "Tea?"

"Please," nodded Emma, taking sliding into the seat next to Regina. "You okay?"

"Perfectly fine," smiled the brunette, slipping a hand into Emma's.

"Were we meant to be doing something today?" asked Emma, frowning as to why Regina was here quite so early.

The brunette shook her head. "No. I just thought I'd come over and see you. Surprise you."

Dragging her chair closer, Emma grinned a she let her head rest on the brunette's shoulder. "You could have come up and woke me, you know."

"Perhaps she would like not to have her head bitten off for rising before lunchtime," smirked Mary Margaret, putting Emma's tea down in front of her.

"And I had things I wanted to discuss with Mary Margaret."

"You what now?" asked Emma, sitting up. She wasn't quite sure how to feel about the prospect of her girlfriend and foster mother 'discussing' things. Whatever those things may be. She became even more nervous when Regina turned to face her, taking both hands in her own.

"I wanted to surprise you with something today," she saw the worry flash through Emma's eyes. "I spoke to Mary Margaret, and she agrees that the room upstairs, is your room. And we both want you to stay, but if you're going to stay, the room has to really become yours."

Emma frowned, torn between tears and confusion. These people really wanted her to stay.

"I thought about having it decorated when you were out as a surprise, but Mary Margaret convinced me this way would be better," said Regina. "So, today, we're going to decorate it together."

This time, the tears did come.

"You can't keep living out of boxes, Emma," said Mary Margaret. "The room is your's, it's about time you made it look like it."

"How early did you get up this morning to get all of this stuff?" asked Emma as she helped Regina unload her car. Tins of paint, brushes, and even curtains were strewn about the car.

"You know I'm an early riser anyway," shrugged Regina, following the blonde back up the stairs. Putting the things she was carrying down, she turned to find Emma perched on the end of the bed, looking around the room. "Are you okay?"

Emma nodded, holding out her arms for Regina to walk into, which the brunette did without question, her own arms coming to rest easily around the blonde's neck. The blonde let her cheek rest against Regina's stomach, nuzzling the familiar soft cotton which no longer smelt of her, but carried the spicier scent of the other girl. "I just can't believe you're doing this for me. It must have cost you a fortune for all this stuff."

"Don't think about the money," said Regina. "Please. I'm not doing this to spend money, I'm doing this because every time I come over here and have to see you still living out of boxes in a room that is no more you than ball gowns and heels it makes me feel like you being here is only something temporary."

"It's not temporary, Ri," said Emma looking up to meet chocolate orbs. "I've got something to stay here for. Something I don't want to lose." She pushed herself up to her feet, wrapping her arms around the brunette. She pressed a sound kiss to lips that were painted red, even to decorate on a Saturday morning. "You."


	37. Chapter 37

**I really can't thank you guys enough for all the wonderful reviews! I love hearing what you think! And I'm so glad you all still enjoying this almost as much as I enjoy writing it! A bit more fluff, then the necessary angst I'm afraid!**

* * *

><p>"Don't you dare!"<p>

Mary Margaret hesitated at the bottom of the stairs at the screech from Regina.

"I swear, you bring that paintbrush anywhere near my face-"

Below, a further screech could be heard. Mary Margaret could only guess that Emma had indeed chanced her arm and used the brush to decorate the brunette's face. "Girls, Ruby and Belle are here with lunch."

Not a moment later, Regina came storming down the stairs, a streak of red emulsion down the bridge of her nose. "She's not getting lunch," she announced, causing the other three women to laugh at the furious expression on her face.

"The decorating going well then?" asked Ruby as she set the bags of lunch on the table.

"Great!" beamed Emma as she came hurtling down the stairs. Paint flecked her cheeks and hair, but could easily be ignored in favour of the huge grin she was sporting. "You guys brought lunch?"

"When Regina organises something, she goes all out, Swan. You should know that by now!" laughed Ruby as she passed over Emma's burger and fries, which had quickly become the blonde's usual order. "Oh, and this is for you." She passed over the gift, neatly wrapped thanks to her girlfriend.

Tearing open the paper, Emma chuckled as she uncovered the bedding set within.

"Regina assures us the colours will match the curtains and colours for the walls she picked out," added Belle.

"Thank you, you guys," beamed Emma, trying to blink back the tears that were threatening to spill. She felt Regina's hand on her leg in a silent gesture of support under the table. It had taken seventeen years, but she had finally found a place to belong.

* * *

><p>"Right, now Ruby and Belle are going to take you to pick up Katheryn and a few beers and let me do the finishing touches," said Regina with as much authority as she could muster with her hair askew and a line of red paint now flaking off the bridge of her nose.<p>

"Is that an order?" asked Emma, chuckling as she wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist.

"Yes," said Regina simply.

"Couldn't I stay here with you until they get back?" grinned Emma, her gaze flickering down to Regina's lips, leaving the brunette with no doubt as to what the blonde intended to fill the time alone with.

Regina let out a long sigh, wishing her body didn't react quite so violently to the blonde. "No, you have to go or I won't be able to get these finishing touches done." She pressed a quick kiss to tempting lips before pulling out of Emma's embrace. "Go. Now."

Emma merely raised an eyebrow, gaining a chuckle from Ruby, who hovered in the doorway. She knew how much Regina had put in to trying to make this day perfect for Emma, and how nervous she had been. She hadn't wanted to flaunt her money at the blonde, and so besides the actual decorating things, had tried her best to source the other finishing touches as cheaply as possible, even spending a whole evening trailing Katheryn around her dusty attic and then the basement trying to find a few of her old things. Belle had even had to act as a sounding board for the nervous girl, who after gathering everything together had suddenly developed the fear that Emma might think she didn't think enough of her to want to spend her money on new things for her.

Reaching forward, Ruby hooked her fingers into the belt loop of Emma's jeans, yanking her backwards towards the door. "Come on. We'll be back before you know it."


	38. Chapter 38

With Emma, Belle and Ruby gone, Mary Margaret went to retrieve the box Regina had dropped off a couple of days before, while Emma had been at training. She had been curious as to the contents, but the tape keeping the box firmly closed had prevented her from acting on her curiosity. Taking it up the stairs now, though, she had every intention of staying to find out what it contained.

Nudging open the door of Emma's room with her foot, she smirked to find Regina struggling to put on the new bed linens. "Here, let me help you."

"Thank you," the girl smiled gratefully.

"Why don't you leave me to do this and you do whatever you still have left to do?"

Regina nodded, happily handing over the rumpled bedding. She moved towards the box, peeling off the tape. Inside were a variety of items she had pulled together just to add a more homey feel to the blonde's room. A few photo frames she had found among her old things in the attic now held photos of Emma and herself, either together, or with the girls. An old radio had also been added to the box, along with a couple of old trinket boxes and an ornate mirror that had once hung above her desk in her room at home. Moving easily around the room, she placed the items where she thought best, aware of Mary Margaret's eyes on her.

"You know, it really is a shame about your mother," sighed the pixie haired woman. "You're so wonderful with Emma, it's a pity she can't see that."

Regina shrugged, not wanting to dwell on the subject as she cast her eyes around the now finished room, moving back to collect the final item from the box. This was the one item she had bought new. Had ordered specially, actually. She had gone to the woodworker in town, commissioning a jewellery box. The box itself was fairly simple, but it was the lid that set it apart. Carved into the polished wood, was an intricate design of a swan with its' wings spread. She wasn't quite sure why a jewellery box. Emma wasn't exactly a jewellery wearing girl, but somehow it just felt right.

"It's beautiful," said Mary Margaret, coming to look at the item closer.

"She won't think it's silly, will she?"

"I think she'll love it."

* * *

><p>"Now I just know that's non alcoholic beer you have there," smiled Mary Margaret as Emma returned, beers in hand, followed by Ruby, Belle and the new addition of Katheryn. I'm going out to see David, so I'll see you girls later. And I better not come back to find the Sherriff has had to be called out to deal with you."<p>

"You know that would never happen M&M," grinned Ruby. "We're far too angelic for that."

The pixie haired woman merely rolled her eyes before heading for the door. "There's money on the table for you girls to call for pizza."

"Thanks!" called Emma, smiling at the older woman as she slipped out of the house with a small wave. She turned on hearing a new voice call her name. "I'm all done if you want to come up and see."

"Maybe you should go up and make sure it's safe for us," laughed Katheryn. "We wouldn't want to walk in on something mean for your eyes only."

Rolling her eyes, and knowing full well there wouldn't be, Emma nonetheless took the stairs two at a time. Pushing open the door, she gasped at the sight that greeted her. Yes, she had helped to decorate, but seeing the finished article was something altogether different. The wall behind the bed was a deep red, the other walls a rich cream. The curtains, a deep burgundy, matched perfectly, as did the bedding, which was cream with a rich red abstract design. As her eyes took in the rest of the room, she noticed the other things Regina had added. The little touches. Moving towards her girlfriend, she wrapped her in a tight hug, tears in her eyes. "Thank you, for all of this."

Regina smiled, holding the blonde just as tightly. "My pleasure. So you like it?"

"Regina, I love it. I love you." Emma's eyes widened as she realised what she'd said.

The brunette, however, seemed to take it in her stride, if outer appearances were anything to go by, pulling back to place a sound kiss to pink lips. "I love you too." She smiled as Emma visibly relaxed as the sentiment was returned. She wished her own pounding heart would calm so quickly.

"Is it safe?" called Katheryn.

"Just what are you trying to imply?" smirked Regina as the blonde poked her head around the door.

"That I don't need the image of you two heavy petting burned into my retinas?"

Ruby shrugged, slipping past Katheryn to flop down on the newly made bed. "There are worse things in life," she grinned, gaining a slap on the thigh from Belle as she settled next to her.

"Your room is looking lovely, Emma," smiled the younger girl.

"I must admit, you did good, Regina," smiled Katheryn.

"You like it Ems?" asked Ruby, looking over to the blonde.

"Are you kidding, I love it!" she grinned. "It makes this place really feel like home."


	39. Chapter 39

"Thanks for coming over you guys," said Emma as she walked her friends to the door. Ruby was designated driver, dragging a tipsy Katheryn and Belle with her. Regina hung behind, clearing the beer bottles and pizza boxes. With only the two of them, Emma slipped her arms around the brunette's waist where she stood in the kitchen. "You've been amazing today."

"I think you'll find I'm always amazing," replied Regina with a smirk.

The blonde nuzzled at the back of her girlfriend's neck. "That you are."

"I was going to ask," started Regina quietly. "If you minded if I stayed tonight?"

Emma froze at the question. It had become an unspoken rule that as often as Regina came over, she didn't stay over. Or at least, not unless the pair both managed to drift off while watching a movie. Their physical relationship, beyond kisses, had developed slowly. Touches and caresses above clothing, had, over time led to fingertips seeking soft skin. Further than that, however, they both seemed to be waiting for something. As Emma turned around, meeting the brunette's gaze, green eyes widened on the expression on her face. The vulnerable, open expression was tempered by the seductive biting of her ruby red lower lip. "You really want to stay?"

Regina nodded. "I really want to stay."

* * *

><p>"I have one more thing for you," said Regina, as Emma gently closed the door behind her.<p>

The blonde had left a note downstairs for Mary Margaret thanking her for the pizza, and allowing the day as a whole, with a quick note on the end that Regina was staying over, hoping she would read between the lines and not disturb them before almost sprinting up the stairs to join her girlfriend. "Ri," started Emma, using the name that always brought a small smile to the brunette's face, but that she only ever used when they were alone. "You've already done too much."

"Just let me," said Regina, reaching under the bed to produce the now wrapped jewellery box. "You might think it's a little silly but..."

"Regina, it's from you, I'm going to love it," smiled Emma as the box was pressed into her hand. Carefully unwrapping the tissue paper, she gasped at what was revealed. "It's beautiful."

Smiling, the brunette sat on the bed next to the blonde. "You really like it? I know you're not really a jewellery girl, but I thought you could just use it for whatever you want."

"Ri, I love it," smiled Emma, trailing her fingers over the intricate swan design on the lid. "But really, where did you find something like this?" She frowned at Regina's blush. "Regina?"

"You know Gepetto? The little woodwork shop in town?'

"You had this made?" squeaked Emma in a tone most unusual to her. "For me?" Tears gathered in her eyes. She found herself engulfed in a hug, and allowed herself to bury her head in Regina's shoulder. The whole day had been rather overwhelming for her, and now this... Real tears found their way down her cheeks as she hugged the box to her chest, cradled in her girlfriend's arms.

Regina, for her part, could only hold the blonde. She knew today was going to be hard for the blonde. Throughout their relationship, Emma had never been shortcoming in her affection, but in receiving it, she was rather more hesitant. And today hadn't just been a show of physical affection, but was on a deeper, more emotional level. It was neither of their strong points, but they always tried their best to make it work.

"I'm sorry," mumbled the blonde against tan skin.

Pulling back, Regina took the blonde's face in her hands. "Don't apologise to me. You want to curl up and have a cry, go for it. I'll be right here."

"I don't want to cry!" whined Emma, even as the tears continued to flow. "Today has been amazing...I just...No one has ever done anything like this for me." She looked down to the box she still clutched against her chest. "And this...This is the nicest thing anyone has ever given me." She gently lowered the box in trembling hands. "I don't even know how to thank you. For this, for everything you've done."

"You don't have to thank me," said Regina softly, as she ran a gentle finger over the carved design. "I did this just as much for me as I did for you."

Clumsily wiping at her tears, Emma frowned.

Only hesitating for a moment, Regina spoke. "Every time I'd come over, you'd still be half living out of cardboard boxes. It always made me feel like you were ready to leave, like you didn't quite feel you belonged here. I wanted you to feel you had somewhere that was yours."

Emma smiled a watery smile. "Oh, Regina. It wasn't that. I didn't properly unpack because I still think it's all too good to be true. Mary Margaret, actually fitting in at school, you..." She leant forward to press their lips together. "Most of all you."


	40. Chapter 40

Regina arched her back as slightly calloused fingers teased up and down her spine. Her t shirt had long since been forgotten, as had Emma's; as far as any of their previous make-out sessions had been allowed to progress. A slight whimper left her throat as one hand, on reaching the bottom of her spine snuck down further to slide over the curve of her ass. She had thought long and hard about tonight, hoping to feel secure enough to finally let Emma in. She loved the blonde, and though a newly verbalised emotion, it was not a new feeling to her. She had needed today, to feel that Emma was staying right where she was, before she could give herself over to her like this. Her body had been almost demanding it for weeks now, but her mind and her heart would not settle.

Tonight, however, as she settled herself atop the blonde's slim frame, enjoying their leisurely kisses, she found herself aching to let go. Pulling back for a moment, she waited for the blonde's eyes to open, taking in the darkened green orbs, the kiss swollen lips. Before she could even register what she was doing, she leant in, kissing the blonde with more urgency than before. She felt the answering shift in Emma, the blonde's hands no long skimming her skin in a soothing manner, but switching to more daring dips and teasing trails of blunt nails.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Emma in a whisper against her lips.

Regina nodded. "I need you."

Emma simply looked at her for a long few moments, before urging her to sit up on the bed. Slipping out from underneath the brunette, she padded to the door, sliding the lock in place. "Nothing is going to disturb me worshipping you," she said as she flicked out the main light, easily making her way back to bed in the darkness and flicking on the bedside lamp, which gave off a muted, amber glow. Sitting on the edge of the bed, one leg tucked under her as she faced Regina, she paused. "Are you really sure?"

The brunette nodded, smiling. "I want you. I want this."

Emma led out a shuddering breath at what Regina had just said, crawling further onto the bed until she was kneeling right in front of her. "I love you," she whispered before leaning in to press a tentative kiss to red lips.

"And I love you," breathed Regina, slipping her arms around her girlfriend's neck. "Now show me."

"You're sure?" asked Emma again. "You'll tell me to stop if you want, won't you?"

"Will you just shut up and kiss me?"


	41. Chapter 41

**Sorry for the slow updates - I'm in the middle of exams at the minute so everything else has taken a back seat. I didn't originally intend to have any smut in this, but somehow it appears to have snuck in there...oh well, hopefully you won't be complaining. **

Regina felt as though her skin was on fire. It felt as though Emma's hands and lips were everywhere. The blonde hadn't lied when she said she was going to worship her. She had never felt so beautiful in her life. With every touch, the younger girl was showing Regina just how much she was loved. Unconsciously, she raised her hips, seeking contact with the girl hovering above her.

"I need..." She started, but trailed off, not knowing exactly what she needed. Her hands, which had been skimming the blonde's pale skin came to rest on her still jean clad hips as Emma brought herself back up until they were face to face. Green eyes full of concern looked down at her.

"What's wrong?"

Regina frowned, not quite sure what she needed. Her body was screaming out for more, but she didn't know how to ask for it. "I need these off," she finally said, tugging on the belt loops of Emma's jeans.

The blonde responded with a deep chuckle. "Oh really?" She had already divested Regina of her bra and jeans, unable not too, kissing her way down the length of her body as each inch of skin was exposed. She had been reluctant to remove her own, however, until she knew Regina wanted her too. She knew it was one thing to make out with a girl, enjoying the softness of her lips, or even to let her pleasure you, but to be fully exposed, skin on skin, was something else entirely. Something she wanted to be sure Regina was ready for.

Regina tugged on the jeans again. "Off!"

Still chuckling, Emma moved to stand next to the bed, eagerly engaging in her little dance to rid herself of the tight denim before tossing them aside and quickly unhooking her own bra and letting it fall to the floor. She figured she wasn't exactly denying Regina anything in removing it herself, seeing as she really had nothing to reveal compared to the older girl. Crawling back onto the bed, she grinned when eager hands reached out for her, to bring her back to her original position above the brunette. She had been worried about making her feel trapped, but Regina seemed intent on keeping her right where she was, as her legs wrapped around her hips. Leaning down, she nuzzled into the brunette's neck, her lips finding the sensitive spot just below her ear. Letting her tongue sneak out, she smirked when eager hands wove into her hair, as Regina let out a deep moan.

With her lips occupied, she let her hands roam, moving down to gently tweak the older girl's nipples, drawing another moan from her. Letting one hand skim lower, she let her fingers tease the waistband of the brunette's panties. Suspiciously sexy panties, for such a conservative girl. She felt Regina's hips surge up to meet her own, unable not to chuckle.

Finally letting her lips leave Regina's neck, she slid down Regina's body, her lips leaving a wet trail as she slowly made her way to her destination, giving her every chance to stop her. As her lips reached the brunette's belly button, she let her tongue cheekily dip into the depression, earning her a surprised yelp from the girl above her. She looked up to find chocolate brown eyes staring into her own. "Are you okay?"

Biting her lip, Regina nodded. "Are you..?"

"Am I..?" Emma asked, her eyes still on Regina's even as she nuzzled at the smooth skin of Regina's stomach.

Regina hesitated, before finally speaking. "Are you really going...you know, down there?"

Emma smiled gently. "Would you rather I didn't?"

The older girl had no idea how to answer that. She had no idea what she wanted.

Emma saw the hesitancy, and placed a gentle kiss on smooth skin of Regina's stomach, just below her belly button before moving back up to capture her lips in a bruising kiss, as one hand reached down between them. "How about, I start with this," she let her fingers tease Regina through her soaked panties, and earning her a guttural moan. "And we see how things go?"

* * *

><p>This time when Emma left a trail of kisses down Regina's body, she felt no hesitation from the woman below her. She was still trying to catch her breath from the falling over the cliff Emma's talented fingers had driven her to. Taking in the damp curls that surrounded Regina's sex, Emma breathed in deeply, inhaling her scent, and driving herself wild in the process. Unable to resist, she let her tongue sneak out to taste her girl.<p>

"Emma!"

The blonde's eyes jerked open, looking up to meet Regina's wide eyes. "What's wrong?"

The hesitancy had returned once more. "You really don't have to do that."

Emma grinned. "And if I want to?"

"You really want to?" asked Regina, a slight frown marking her features.

In answer, Emma slid her arms under Regina's thighs. Bringing her legs to rest over her shoulders, she let her eager tongue do the talking instead. Stopping when she felt Regina's hand grip her hair, she looked up at her love, grinning when she saw only pure pleasure on the brunette's face. "You want me to stop?"

Regina quickly shook her head, before her head fell back and her back arched as Emma let her tongue to the talking once more.

* * *

><p>Gathering the still trembling girl in her arms, Emma peppered her face and hair with kisses. "You okay?"<p>

"Am I okay?" repeated Regina, incredulously. "You just tried to kill me!" she panted.

Emma let out a deep chuckle. "Not quite the aim."

Regina shook her head. "No, you definitely tried to kill me. And I love you for it!" she added in a whisper, her face breaking into a wide smile. "Really, you can make another attempt on my life anytime."

Laughing now, Emma pressed a sound kiss to already bruised lips. "It was okay for you then?"

"It was amazing. You were amazing!" grinned the older girl, before she suddenly bit her lip, looking shy. "I want to make you feel like that." She reached down and took Emma's hand in her own. "Show me how?"

"Regina, tonight was about you," said Emma quietly. "After everything you've done for me, you deserve a night just for you."

The older girl shook her head. "I want tonight to be about _us_." She squeezed the hand in her own. "Show me."

"You don't have to..."

"And if I want to?" asked Regina, with a smirk a she threw Emma's earlier words back at her.

* * *

><p>Emma was pretty sure that Regina could have been standing naked, holding her hand and reading the phone book and she would have gotten off. Being able to touch Regina as she had been wanting to for months had almost pushed her over the edge, and she knew it wouldn't take much. Her hips rocked against Regina's thrusts, helping to guide the older girl into a rhythm that was good for Emma. The blonde tried to keep the volume down, but with her wet dream coming to life, it wasn't the easiest of tasks.<p>

Emma felt her eyes practically rolling back in her head as Regina's warm lips closed around her nipple, her back arching even further. "Fuck!" she gasped as a devious tongue flicked against her sensitive nipple. Her hips thrashed as she fought against the impending explosion of pleasure she knew was coming. She wanted this to last. Honestly , she wanted it to go on forever. The feeling of Regina's hands on her, in her...it was better than she could ever have dreamt it.

"Regina..." she panted, her hands fisted in the sheets. "Fuck!" With her eyes pressed tightly closed, she finally had to let go, trembling as her orgasm tore through her. Without realising, she wrapped her arms around Regina, pulling the brunette to her as she rode out the aftershocks of her intense release.

"Was that okay?" asked Regina, her voice muffled against the blonde's neck.

"I know you hate me being crude," said Emma, catching her breath. "But I have never come that hard in my life." She felt the older girl smile against her skin.

"I don't think I mind you being crude when you're saying things like that," laughed the brunette, managing to disentangle herself from the blonde's tight embrace so she could pull back enough to see her face, taking in the easy smile on her lips. "I love you."

Emma leant up to kiss her girlfriend on the nose. "I love you too. I'm glad you decided to stay tonight."

"I am too," smiled Regina. She let her head settle on the blonde's shoulder, practically purring as Emma began to stroke her hair. "I don't know what I was so worried about."

"You were worried?" asked Emma, a frown marking her features.

Regina was quiet for a while. "I had never done this before...and you had. I was worried I was going to be awful at it."

Emma tried, she really did, but she couldn't help it. She laughed. Loudly.

"Emma!?"

"Oh Regi, I am so sorry," said Emma, wrapping her arms around her more tightly. "I'm not laughing at you."

"Yes you are!"

"Okay, yes I sort of am," sighed Emma. "But not really." She quickly sat up, taking the brunette currently lying on her with her, until she was sitting with Regina's hands in her own. "Regina, you could never be _bad_ at this. You are the most amazing, intelligent, sexy girl I have ever known. There is_ nothing _you are bad at. Especially not this," she added with a grin.

"Really?" asked Regina, with the most adorable shy smile on her face.

Emma responded with her own smile. "Yes, really." She leant in to place a not so innocent kiss on Regina's lips. "I happen to think that you are very, _very_ good at this."

Smiling against her girlfriend's lips, the older girl let her arms slide around the blonde's neck. "And just think, I'll get even better with practice." Pressing forward into her girlfriend, she giggled as Emma let herself fall back onto the bed, the brunette on top of her.


	42. Chapter 42

**A rather delayed last little piece of fluff before the drama and angst sets in! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Emma woke in the early morning light to find that instead of her usual blankets, she appeared to be covered by a certain brunette. She smiled as she carefully tucked unruly locks behind the delicate shell of Regina's ear so she could see her face as she slept. Her smile only grew as her body awoke to the blissful sensation of skin on skin.<p>

She slowly let her fingertips explore the almost impossibly soft skin on the older girl, revelling in the feeling and the fact she was free to let her hands explore. She kept her touch light, not wanting to wake the brunette. Feeling a shiver pass through the body resting atop her own, she carefully reached to pull the blanket up over them. Regina shuffled slightly in her sleep, nuzzling against Emma's neck. With the brunette's breath puffing against her neck, she closed her eyes, finding herself easily falling back into a contented slumber.

* * *

><p>Regina tensed at the unfamiliar sensations her body awoke to as her eyelids fluttered open. She relaxed, however, as her eyes settled on the sleeping face of her girlfriend, and now lover. She was practically lying on top of the blonde, who, in sleep, appeared to find it quite an agreeable position if the small smile on her sleeping face was anything to go by. It was a position she found quite agreeable herself, loving the feeling of her skin pressed against the blonde's, and being able to feel the steady beating of Emma's heart beneath her ear.<p>

Carefully lifting her head, she smiled at the sight of Emma's curls fanned out in a halo around her head. Her expression was serene, as she slept without a care in a world. Reaching up, Regina carefully traced a finger over the slightly parted lips that had kissed every part of her the night before. That had made her feel like she was made of gold, caressing her and making her feel loved like she had never felt before.

Laying her head back on the blonde's chest, Regina smiled as the arms around her tightened slightly.

"It's too early to be getting up," came the blonde's raspy tones.

"I wasn't planning on getting up," replied the older girl, smirking against smooth skin.

Emma pulled the covers up further, until they were over their heads. "Good, because in here, is our little bubble, and I don't intend leaving it any time soon."

Unable not to grin at her girlfriend's sappy side, Regina leant up to press a kiss to pink lips. "I want it to always be like this."


	43. Chapter 43

**Sorry for the delay in posting - life once again got in the way! Hope everyone is still enjoying the story, and the direction I'm taking it in**

* * *

><p>"Miss Blanchard," greeted Regina as the pixie haired woman opened the door, her voice shaking as she shivered.<p>

"Gods, Regina come in!" fussed the older woman, practically dragging the girl inside. "You're soaked!" The girl was more than soaked. She was shivering violently, the hooded jumper she wore torn down one side, as were her jeans. Without having to look too hard, Mary-Margaret could also see the cuts on the skin beneath. "What on earth happened?"

Regina could only shiver, tears gathering in her eyes. "Is Emma home?" she got out through chattering teeth.

"Of course," said Mary Margaret. She called upstairs to the blonde, who made it to halfway down the stairs before noticing her girlfriend, closing the rest of the distance in seconds.

"Regina? What happened?" she asked, her hands frantically flying over the older girl's face and arms as her eyes tried to take in the sight in front of her. "Are you okay?" She watched as the usually articulate brunette opened her mouth to speak, before breaking down in sobs. "It's okay. You're gonna be okay." She wrapped an arm around her shorter girl's shoulders, sending a pleading look to Mary-Margaret.

"Why don't you two go upstairs and get dried up and I'll put on some cocoa?"

Regina let herself be led along by Emma, barely registering they had reached the blonde's room. She stood motionless as Emma tried to tug her wet clothes off.

"Ri? Please, help me out here?" pleaded Emma. "If you don't want to talk, that's fine, but just let me get you out of these wet clothes before you end up with hypothermia. I can go while you change if you want?"

Regina shook her head furiously, gripping the blonde fiercely.

"Okay, I'm not going anywhere," smiled Emma. "I'm right here. Now what do you say we get these wet things off and I'll find you something warm to put on?"

"I'm sorry I ruined your hoody," sniffled Regina as she finally started to pull at the soaking material.

Helping her girlfriend free herself from the saturated clothing, Emma shook her head. "It's a sweater, Regina. I've got plenty more."

"But I liked this one," sighed Regina sadly, looking down at the ripped garment Emma had tossed to the floor. "You let me keep it."

Smiling, Emma continued to peel off the rest of Regina's sodden clothes. "You can keep all my sweaters if it would make you happy."

Regina managed a half smile, shivering even more violently now she was nearly naked. She gratefully accepted the towel Emma brought her, wrapping it around herself. "Can I keep you instead?"

The blonde grinned. "I'm all yours and you know it. Come on, you sit there and I'll dry your hair. You'll feel warmer after that." She directed the blonde the edge of the bed, grabbing her hairdryer and quickly settling herself behind the brunette. Setting to work, she meticulously brushed and dried the short locks, not quite achieving Regina's signature flicks, but at least stopping the brunette from shivering quite so violently. She smiled to the brunette as she stood once more, she set down the hairdryer before moving to her closet, pulling out a pair of thick sweat pants and a knitted jumper. Hesitating for only a moment, she also fetched a pair of her own panties and a thick pair of socks. "Here. I know they're nothing you'd usually wear, but they're warm and dry. Or if you prefer, just pick whatever you want. I'm gonna go down and see how that cocoa's coming along. I'll be back in a minute, okay?"

* * *

><p>"How is she?" asked Mary-Margaret as Emma appeared in the kitchen.<p>

"Dry, at least," sighed Emma.

"Have you any idea of what's wrong?"

The blonde shook her head. "Whatever it is, it had her walking over here in the pouring rain looking like she's been dragged through a hedge backwards." Thought she didn't say it out loud, she had her suspicions that Cora was somehow at the root of it all. Few things could inspire such a reaction from the brunette.

"Let me know if you need anything," said Mary-Margaret with a sad smile, knowing Emma wasn't the most comfortable with emotional situations, but glad to see her willing to try for Regina's sake. She pushed the two mugs of cocoa across the table, before quickly reaching under the sink for the first aid kit. "She had a few cuts and bruises," she added by way of explanation when Emma frowned.

"Oh, thanks," said the blonde as she gathered everything up before heading back upstairs. She had noticed the small scrapes littering one side of Regina's body, but none had been too deep. She herself had lived with worse. She tapped lightly on the door, waiting until Regina responded before entering. Pushing the door open, she found her girlfriend curled up on her bed, not wearing the sweater she had given her, but the one she had been wearing earlier that day. Caring only that Regina was comfortable, Emma said nothing, instead silently handing the brunette her cocoa and moving to curl up next to her, wrapping her free arm around her shoulders.

They sat like that for a while, neither saying anything, just sipping their cocoa. Tears continued to trail down Regina's cheeks, and every so often, Emma would reach over and wipe them away with the pad of her thumb. Finally, when their mugs were empty, Emma put them on the bedside table, and lay down on the bed, taking Regina in her arms. She held her close, her heart breaking a little more with each unexplained tear that fell. But still, she wouldn't push.

"I told my mother about us," the brunette finally whispered. "The truth." She shifted so her chin rested on Emma's chest, and she could look up at the blonde's face. "We were having dinner, and we had been talking. I was actually enjoying talking with her for once. She wasn't trying to cut anyone down, or be nasty. She seemed in a really good mood..."


	44. Chapter 44

Emma watched as chocolate pools filled with fresh tears, wrapping her arms tighter around her girlfriend.

"I told her, and she just went silent. And then she dragged me up to my room and told me that I wasn't to see you. That you had corrupted me into something unnatural." She suddenly surged forward, claiming the blonde's lips in a rough kiss before pulling back. "But you didn't. This is always who I was. You're just the first person I couldn't ignore."

Emma smiled. "You're not unnatural. You're amazing."

"Try telling my mother that. She took my phone and my car keys and locked me in my room." She sniffled once more. "And apparently I'm not as skilled as you at sneaking out of my window."

"That's why your jeans and sweater were all ripped?

Regina blushed. "Climbing down between the trellis and the apple tree isn't something I've attempted before." She paused. "I just couldn't stay there."

"You don't have to. You can stay here as long as you want," said Emma.

"What about Mary-Margaret?"

"She'll be fine," said Emma. "And even if she isn't, you're not going anywhere. I'm keeping you right here where I can keep you safe."

Regina smiled, settling back down against the blonde. "I love you."

"I love you too," smiled Emma, placing a kiss to the top of the other girl's head.

* * *

><p>Emma gently untangled herself from Regina, the brunette still sleeping as she slipped from the room to first use the bathroom, before going downstairs, taking their dirty mugs with her. Mary-Margaret was seated at the kitchen table, piles of marking in front of her.<p>

"Hey. How's Regina?"

"Okay, I think?" sighed Emma. "Would it be okay if she stayed here for a few days?"

Mary-Margaret didn't hesitate before allowing it. "Am I to guess tonight had something to do with her mother?"

Emma nodded hesitantly. It wasn't her story to tell, but she figured Regina wouldn't mind her foster mother knowing the basics. "She told her about us, and it didn't go well..."

"Tell her she can stay here as long as she needs," said the school teacher. "I was going to put some supper on. I'll call you when it's ready?"

Emma's stomach answered for her, and she blushed. "Regina's sleeping though, so maybe call quietly?"

The pixie haired woman smiled. "I'll come up and give your door a tap, how's that?"

"That would be great. Thank you. Really, it means a lot," said Emma, rising from her seat to fetch a soda before returning to her girlfriend. Slipping back into her room, she frowned on seeing Regina sitting up in bed, her arms circled around her legs, which were drawn up to her chest. "Hey." She put the unopened soda on the bedside table. "What's wrong?" she asked, seeing the strange expression on Regina's face.

Without speaking the brunette tugged her back onto the bed, pawing at her clothes. Emma quickly got the message, stripping them off without further question as Regina did the same. With them both naked, the older girl simply slid under the covers, holding them up for the blonde to follow. Settling on her back, in a now familiar position for them, Emma said nothing as Regina laid her head on her bare chest, an arm draped across her waist and their legs entwined. "I just want to feel you," whispered the brunette.

"Whatever you need, I'm right here," said Emma, wrapping an arm around Regina's back, the other finding the hand that rested on her hip.

* * *

><p>Mary-Margaret tapped the door gently, hesitating before poking her head around the gap in the door. She quickly retreated, however, on catching sight of Regina's bare back and Emma's pale shoulders where the covers had slipped as the pair slumbered. Pulling the door over, she made a hasty retreat downstairs. She would just plate up supper and leave it in the fridge.<p> 


	45. Chapter 45

**Keeping to my promise of more regular updates, here's the latest! When I started with this chapter, I intended for it to be fluff galore, but somehow I ended up with smut...Still not sure I'm entirely happy with how it ended up, but my muse is giving me no inspiration for making any changes!**

* * *

><p>Regina woke early the next morning, but didn't move. She was content to lay exactly where she was, now the little spoon to Emma's big spoon where they must have moved in the night. The feel of the younger girl's skin against her own was deliciously comforting. There was nothing unnatural about it, she smiled to herself as she remained safely cocooned in the blonde's arms.<p>

She could hear Mary-Margaret bustling around downstairs, presumably getting ready to head out to school. School, the same place she should probably be getting ready for. The place her mother would no doubt find her... Not wanting to deal with such thoughts, she pulled Emma's arms tighter around her, finding peace as the younger girl unconsciously nuzzled the back of her neck. Closing her eyes, she continued to listen to the sounds from downstairs, already deciding she wasn't going anywhere that day. Her mother would no doubt notice her absence from the house soon, and she wasn't about to provide her with an easy means of finding her by going to school.

She was roused from her thoughts by a soft knock at the door. "Emma? Regina?"

Nudging the blonde awake, Regina pulled the covers up high. "Mary-Margaret's at the door."

"M&M?" questioned Emma's sleepy voice. "Come in," she called, sitting up and rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

The pixie haired woman nervously entered the room, purposely keeping her eyes high, letting her gaze wander no lower than the girls' faces. "Morning. Emma, I already called the school, they know you're not coming in. Regina...I didn't want to speak for you, but if you'd like I can call now? I know you had a pretty rough night last night, and whatever I can do to help, please don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you, Miss Blanchard," smiled the brunette. "And thank you for letting my stay. It really means a lot."

"I just think it's sad that your mother refuses to see how happy you two are together," she sighed. "Anyway, last night's supper is in the fridge if you want it, otherwise, feel free to help yourself to whatever you can find. I'll see you guys later. And if I see your mother, I'll tell her I haven't seen you," she added with a smile before slipping from the room.

As soon as her foster mother had left the room, Emma let herself fall back onto the bed, tugging Regina down with her. "How are you this morning?"

"Better," replied Regina, easily fitting her body against the blonde's. "Thank you for last night. For understanding."

Emma offered her a sleepy smile. "You don't have to thank me, Ri. I'm just glad you came to me."

"I just wish she'd understand," sighed the brunette. "That she'd see that there's nothing unnatural about it. That you make me happy. Isn't that what a mother is supposed to want for their child?"

"Give her time," Emma tried to reason, even although she thought that no amount of time would chance Cora's mind. "Let her calm down."

Regina simply snorted at the notion that her mother would be calming down any time soon. Any time at all, really. "Still, I suppose the up side of it all is I get to stay with you for a while."

"Definitely an up side," grinned Emma. She leaned her head up to press a sound kiss to the brunette's lips, moaning when it was quickly deepened as the older girl moved to straddle her hips. Regina, for having been somewhat of a late bloomer sexually, had gone from shy and nervous to being unbearably teasing and sexy. Emma had been privileged to see the transformation and development, enjoying each and every moment. She didn't think it would ever stop taking her breath away when she looked up to see Regina over her like this. Their tongues continued to duel as hands explored, but keeping to somewhat safe territory, Emma enjoying the brunette's lightly muscled shoulders and smooth back.

Hearing the front door slam closed, however, Regina smirked evilly as her hand instantly found Emma's wet heat, two fingers sliding easily inside. It had been the noise she had been waiting for, so she could enjoy the loud moan that always fell from the blonde's lips as Regina's fingers first slipped inside her. Feeling Emma shudder beneath her, she easily braced her hand with her hips, as she knew Emma liked, her thrusts slow and deep. Leaning up, her teeth tugging lightly at the blonde's lower lip as she did so, she watched Emma throw her head back, her hands finding purchase on Regina's hips.

"Fuck," panted the blonde, as Regina's thrusts became quicker. How the older girl had gone from sexual student to absolute master in such a short time amazed her, but she did love reaping the benefits of it. She could already feel her walls beginning to tighten around talented fingers as she was pushed to the edge. Forcing her eyes open, she moaned at the sight of Regina biting her lower lip as she continued to thrust into her. Her breathing was irregular, coming in short gasps, as she was taken to the edge. When Regina's thumb found her clit, it was the final push she needed, coming around the brunette's fingers with a strangled shout of her name.

Her hands firmly on Regina's hips, she took a few moments to try and catch her breath, before roughly pushing the brunette onto the bed, settling on top of her. She could already tell from the way Regina had been with her what the girl needed. This morning wasn't about being gentle and loving. That's what the holding of last night had been. Now, she was looking to feel. She wanted to be taken, to be possessed until she was unable to think. Looking down into pleading brunette's eyes, she paused on leaning down to kiss her. There was a look on Regina's face she rarely seen.

"Please."

"Regina..."

"Emma, please," repeated the brunette. Holding the blonde's emerald gaze, she spoke. "Use it, and fuck me."

Emma knew exactly what Regina was referring to; her purple strap on. It was something the brunette had been curious about, blushing admitting to thinking about it, early in their relationship. After a conversation that had left them both blushing, Regina had admitted that she thought she might like it, shyly asking Emma whether she had tried it. In the spirit of being truthful, Emma had admitted in return that she had slept with both guys and girls, but found she had a definite taste for the latter. She did say, however, that she would be far from adverse from the idea of trying out the idea with the brunette. Hence the reason, though not entirely sure why at the time, seeing as their love life hardly needed any spicing up, Emma had discretely ordered one. She had finally plucked up the courage to show it to the brunette some weeks later. Intrigued as to what it would feel like, Regina had immediately wanted to try it. Alone in the house that night, Emma had agreed. That was the night Emma realised just how much her girlfriend loved it when she picked her up and threw her around. It had been both thrilling and unexpected to discover the different side to her lover. Moving to acquiesce with Regina's wishes, Emma moved off of the bed to retrieve the item and quickly put it on. Turning back to the brunette, she found her kneeling on the edge of the bed. "Are you sure?" As much as Emma knew they both had a proclivity for rather rough sex at times, she wanted to make sure that it was what Regina wanted, especially today, after all she had been through the night before.

In answer, Regina reached out and grabbed the blonde by harness around her hips, the tip of the purple appendage brushing against her bare entrance. "Fuck me."

It was all the permission Emma needed. Moving quickly, she hoisted the brunette up, toned legs wrapping automatically around her hips. As the brunette wrapped her around the blonde's neck, Emma was able to remove one hand from her hips to position the strap on against Regina's opening. With both hands back in place Emma walked them both back towards the wall, watching as Regina's lips curled in a smirk. Leaning in to kiss the brunette, Emma swallowed the moans that left her mouth as she pressed Regina to the wall, surging her hips forward to enter her fully. She started slow, her strokes deep.

"Harder," hissed Regina.

Smirking, as the arms around her neck tightened in anticipation, Emma answered the wishes of her princess, driving into her hard and fast. Had Mary-Margaret been home she would be in no doubt as to what was happening between the pair. Between their moans and the rhythmic sound of their hips coming together against the wall it was impossible not to be. Feeling the brunette claw at her back, Emma knew she was close, ignoring her protesting muscles as she kept up her pace, slowing only when Regina came with a growl, gripping her shoulders tightly. Holding her tightly, Emma backed them up from the wall, keeping the strap on buried deep in her lover. She lowered herself onto the bed, leaning up on her elbows, Regina shakily settling above her, a smile on her face. Seeing Regina regain her composure a little, Emma experimentally began to thrust her hips ever so slightly. Brown eyes widened as they met her own, a matching devious smirk on Regina's face.

* * *

><p>Their morning had finally ended with Emma practically carrying the brunette to the shower, where the gentler side of their dynamic re-emerged as they cleaned and massaged tired muscles. Dressing, but neglecting to dry their hair, the pair then took up residence on the sofa downstairs, nibbling at the cold supper plates Mary-Margaret had left in the fridge the night before.<p>

"She'll come looking for me, you know," said Regina.

Emma shrugged. "She'll have to go through me first. I mean it, Regina," she added when the brunette raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "She can be the big powerful Mayor all she wants, but she's not taking you away from me, not when I know what she thinks about all of this." She shuffled along the couch, tugging the brunette into her arms. "I know I'm not ideal in a lot of ways, but I care, Regina."

Smiling, the brunette snuggled further into Emma's arms; her place of choice over the past couple of days. "You're ideal to me," she said quietly. No one else had ever been everything she had ever needed. Only Emma had that power. She understood her, and all the little, and quite probably annoying things that made her who she was. More than that, she loved her regardless.

"High praise indeed," smiled Emma as they tried to settle back into the movie.


	46. Chapter 46

"What are you doing?" asked Emma, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She had woken to find the TV off and Regina gone. Thankfully, the brunette hadn't gone far, only making it to the kitchen.

"Making dinner," replied Regina without looking up as she continued to chop the vegetables on the board in front of her. "I thought it might be a nice way to say thank you to Mary-Margaret for letting me stay."

Pushing herself up, Emma came to rest against the island on the opposite side to her girlfriend, whose hair had dried naturally into the cutest little waves. "Whatcha making?"

"You had all the ingredients for a vegetable lasagne," said Regina, finally looking up, frowning at the look on Emma's face. "You don't like the sound of it?"

Quickly rearranging her features into a more pleased expression, Emma shook her head. "No, I'm sure it'll taste amazing...But you know me and vegetables..."

"I do," smirked Regina. "But I thought you might feel different about them in a lasagne." She shrugged. "And if not, have fun cooking."

"You wouldn't let me starve," pouted Emma.

Regina shook her head. "Of course not, but you won't as long as you eat this."

Emma let out a snort of laughter before dragging herself around the other side of the island. "Anything I can do to help?"

"You could see if you have any chilli flakes," said the older girl, her attention back on the vegetables in front of her. "It gives it a little kick."

"Something smells wonderful," said Mary-Margaret as she stepped into the house. "Regina, did you make something?"

"Hey! Why the assumption it wasn't me?" piped up Emma from the sofa.

"Emma, sweetheart, you have many skills, but cooking is not one of them," said Mary-Margaret as she put her things down. "The frozen pizza you somehow managed to set on fire last week is proof of that."

The blonde blushed, burrowing down into her sweater as Regina raised a questioning eyebrow.

"It's a vegetable lasagne," replied the brunette. "And it should be ready soon."

"Coming home to a cooked dinner," smiled the teacher as she settled into an armchair. "What a treat. I know I said it before, but really Regina, stay as long as you like."

The younger brunette simply smiled. "I enjoy cooking, but mother usually doesn't let me. She says that's what we have a cook for. I'm always in the kitchen when she's out though."

"Well if there's anything you'd like to make just add the ingredients to the list on the fridge," said the teacher. "You spend as much time as you like in my kitchen if the results smell like that! Maybe you can even teach Emma a few things?"

"Miss Blanchard, I can cook, but I can't perform miracles," chuckled Regina, avoiding the playful swipe from Emma.

"I don't need to cook anyway," smirked Emma. "I have you to do it for me."

Mary-Margaret watched the pair bicker like an old married couple, once again wishing Cora could open her eyes enough to see just how good they were together. A sharp knock at the door, however, had them all in silence.

"Regina that's your mom's car!" hissed Emma as she glanced out the window.

The brunette paled.

"You two, upstairs," said Mary-Margaret. "I'll answer the door."

"Thank you!" whispered Regina as she was dragged upstairs.

Emma quickly pulled her into her room, closing the door behind them. She quickly moved to the window, pulling it open as quietly as she could.

"What are you doing?"

"Your mother is not going to take Mary-Margaret's word that you're not here," said Emma. "She's not exactly the type. So, if she comes up here, you need somewhere to hide." She pulled a set of keys out of her bedside table. "My car keys. If we hear her coming up the stairs, you're going to get your second experience of climbing out of a window."


	47. Chapter 47

"Mayor Mills," said Mary-Margaret as she opened the door. "Is not election campaign time already, is it?"

"No, Miss Blanchard, nor nowhere near," sniped the older woman. "I'm here for my daughter."

"Regina?"

"No, my other daughter," snapped Cora. "Of course Regina! She wasn't at school today, so I assume she spent it here with that corrupting little foster child of yours."

"I'm sorry, Mayor Mills, but you assume wrong," said the teacher. "Emma's been in bed sick, and I haven't seen Regina since she came over last."

"You are a horrible liar, Miss Blanchard," said Cora, pushing her aside as she strode into the house, her heels loud on the wooden floor. She paused near the couch, a somehow familiar smell reaching her nostrils from the small kitchen. Brushing it off, she turned to the teacher. "Miss Swan's room is upstairs, yes?"

Regina was practically panting as her feet finally reached the floor. With Emma guiding her, her descent out of the second floor window had gone much more smoothly this time.

"Now get in my car and keep down!" hissed the blonde as she disappeared from the window, throwing herself in bed and grabbing the tissue box. Crumpling a few, she let them litter the bed around her, before quickly pinching her cheeks to redden them slightly. She had just settled when her bedroom door swung wide open, Cora storming in.

"Miss Swan, I'll be taking my daughter home now," she said firmly.

Emma gave a fake cough. "What?"

"Don't play dumb with me, girl," snarled the older woman. "Where is Regina?"

"Shouldn't you know that?" asked Emma, coughing once more.

"I said don't play with me, Miss Swan," said Cora, her voice menacingly low. "Now where is my daughter?"

"I don't know!" said Emma. "You think she's here, feel free to look." She watched as the woman eyed the tissues on her bed with distaste. That didn't stop her from leaning down to check under the bed, then quickly moving to yank open both the wardrobe and the small ensuite. Snarling when she found them empty she turned back to Emma. "You know where she is, I know you do!"

"Have you checked with Ruby or Katheryn?" asked Emma, doing her best to sound dumb. "I haven't heard from her since probably yesterday afternoon, before dinner. She didn't even reply when I told her I was sick." The blonde hoped this lie would sit well, knowing Cora took Regina's phone after dinner, and so hearing from her by phone since then would be out of the question.

Not giving her an answer, Cora stormed from the room. Emma could hear the sound of the other door in the house opening and closing as Cora's search continued. She could hear Mary-Margaret taking offense to the intrusion, her voice high and whiny. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, the front door slammed. It took all of the self control Emma had not to launch herself towards the window to check whether Cora was going to check her car.

"That woman is evil," said Mary-Margaret from the doorway. "Pure evil. Now, where on earth did you manage to hide her?"

"Is she gone?" asked Emma.

Mary-Margaret went to the window, watching the sleek new Mercedes screech along the street towards town. "Yes, probably to collect some instrument of torture before coming back."

Grinning, Emma, shot out of bed, making for the stairs. Slipping outside, she headed towards her car. Tapping the roof of the car, she called Regina's name softly. She jumped when the bonnet popped open, having expected the brunette to have hidden in the back seats. Running round to the front of the car, she helped raise the bonnet as Regina clambered out of the space where the spare wheel should be. Another thing her car was lacking.

"I'm impressed you fit in there," said Emma as she brushed her girlfriend down.

"I'm impressed you thought to hide in there," added Mary-Margaret. "It's probably the one place your mother _didn't_ look."

"I'm sorry you had to lie for me," said Regina, eyes on the ground. "That she turned up here in the first place."

Mary-Margaret shook her head. "Don't be silly. You're welcome here as long as you need. Come on, let's get you back inside before your mother drives back this way."


	48. Chapter 48

"Your mom literally searched every single room in this place," sighed Ruby as she led the group up to the attic of the B&B, pulling the light cord as she emerged through the hatch. "This was the only place she didn't look. I don't think she knows it exists so we should be safe up here." She pulled the ladder up after Emma, the last of their little group to clamber through, placing the hatch back over. "I cleaned it up and pulled some of the old furniture up so we'd have somewhere to sit."

Regina smiled at the brunette. "Thank you Ruby. Really."

The girl merely gave a shrug and a wolfish smile. "Well we had to find somewhere to hide away otherwise we'd never see you."

Katherine nodded. "It's just too risky coming round Mary-Margaret's all the time. We can't have your mom getting suspicious. I'm amazed you've managed to evade her this long."

Regina nodded. "I don't think she quite expects me to be travelling in the trunks of people's cars and hiding in attics though."

"Even if she does, I'm still not letting her take you," said Emma, slumping down on the worn old sofa next to her girlfriend and letting an arm snake around her waist.

Regina leant into the blonde. "I know."

"Has she come round at all?" asked Ruby, perching on the arm of the sofa.

The brunette shook her head with a sigh. "She's come round to Mary-Margaret's a few times and it doesn't sound like it. She keeps saying that when she finds me she's going to keep me where no 'horrendously corrupting influences' can reach me, so I can only assume she means to keep me locked in the house."

"It's just so sad that she can't accept you two," sighed Katherine as she settled into an old rocking chair opposite.

"Let's not talk about my mother," decided Regina, sitting up a little straighter. "How are things with you and Belle?"

A fierce blush crept up the other brunette's cheeks. "Fine."

"Fine?" grinned Regina. "I think your face suggests more than just fine..."

"They finally done the deed," Katherine chipped in, gaining herself a glare from the still blushing girl.

Ruby did, however, break the glare to meet Emma's waiting high five.

"You know I don't mean any disrespect by that," said Emma.

"Of course I do!" laughed Ruby. "And I'm almost embarrassed to say, that it turned out to be me holding out on her." She took in the other three girls' raised eyebrows. "I know, I know! All this time I thought she wasn't ready...she practically pounced on me the other day!"

"I guess we don't need to ask how it went?" grinned Emma.

"As first times go, I think it was pretty damn good," smiled Ruby, blushing further. "I just can't believe it took us so long."

"Neither can any of us!" exclaimed Katherine. "But at least you guys didn't rush into it."

The brunette nodded. "Yeah, you're right. And we can always make up for lost time," she added with a grin.

"God, you're going to become as bad as these two. Rabbits, the lot of you!' laughed Katherine with a nod at Emma and Regina, rolling her eyes.

Regina merely shrugged. "I don't see how it affects you. It's not as if we force you to come and watch."

"And I bet you and Frederick are hardly innocent!" added Ruby. "Besides, we can't help it if we're all incredibly attractive people."

"Exactly," agreed Emma, pulling Regina into her lap. "Some of us are just irresistible."

Katherine merely rolled her eyes. "I dread to think what Mary-Margaret has been subjected to with you two living together now."

"Yeah, how is that going?" asked Ruby. "Driven each other nuts yet?"

Emma shook her head. "Not on my part. I knew she was impossible before she moved in," she added with a grin, wrapping her arms tightly around her girlfriend to avoid the elbow to the ribs she knew would be coming. "I'm only kidding! It's actually been great, for me anyway..." She looked up at the brunette in her lap. "But I'm sure I've driven you insane by now."

Regina merely smiled. "Actually, you haven't...I mean you could be tidier, but since I can't exactly go to school right now it actually gives me something to do during the day."

"She even cooks," added Emma with a grin.

"Regina Mills, from head girl to housewife in less than a fortnight," quipped Katherine. "Although, now you mention school, I have those notes you asked for to catch up with in my bag. Remind me to give you them before I go."

"The teachers aren't asking any awkward questions, are they?" asked Regina. She didn't like having to ask her friends to always cover for her, even if it was the only way she could manage to not end up dragged back home by her mother.

"Not since Emma talked to them," said Ruby, realising from the look on confusion on Regina's face, and the blush on Emma's that the blonde hadn't told her about the little chat she had had with all of Regina's teachers.

"Emma?" Regina waited for the blonde to meet her gaze. "What did you do?"

The blonde shrugged. "They started asking questions about where you were, and I knew they would start to question what we told them, especially when your mother had been in a few times, so I just talked to them. Said you and your mom had had a disagreement, and it was just better that you didn't have to see her for a while. So they all know you're fine, they just don't know why you can't face your mom," she explained quietly. "And I asked them if they could put together some stuff so you could keep up with your classes, because I knew it was starting to really get to you and you were worried about letting your grades slip."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

Emma shrugged again. "I didn't think there was much to say."

Regina reached out and clasped the blonde's hand in her own, her thumb stroking the skin softly. "You didn't have to do that."

"I know you were worried about letting your grades slip, and I figured it didn't hurt to ask," said Emma with a small smile.

"You two are so cute sometimes I want to hurl," said Katherine, bringing chocolate and green eyes that had previously been staring lovingly at each other to glare at her. "What? I said you guys were cute!"

"Yes, apparently sickeningly so!" smirked Regina. She moved so she could sit with her head on Emma's shoulder. "But right now, I don't care. I'd rather be sickeningly cute than locked up in my room."

"You really think she'd do that?" asked Ruby, her voice full of concern.

"That's the least of what I think she'd do," admitted Regina quietly. "Anyway," she said, forcing thought of her mother from her head. "I didn't come here to talk about my mother. I want to hear about you guys."

"Yeah, she's bored of hearing about me," chuckled Emma, pressing a kiss to Regina's temple, glad to see the worry ease from the brunette's face as Ruby and Katherine continued their playful teasing. If only it would always be like this, she mused.


	49. Chapter 49

"You think you're clever, Mills," smirked Killian as he pressed the shutter button on his camera, capturing once Regina Mills being helped into the back of her girlfriend's car, where she disappeared from view. Hidden on the floor behind the front seats, he supposed. Still, he didn't need the details. He had plenty evidence to supply to Cora to prove that Emma Swan was the one hiding her daughter. He hoped he would be there to see the annihilation the blonde would get when Cora confronted her. It would serve her right for the fist she had taken to his face.

He took once more snap as the finally functioning beetle took off down the street to add to his little collection. Why Cora even needed any evidence was beyond him, what with all the time the brunette had spent hanging around the garage when Emma was fixing up the damn eyesore. As if Regina would spent time around that filthy hole for any other reason than spending time with the blonde. Still, he wasn't about to ask any more questions than he had to, not when he was getting handsomely paid for his little covert photo shoots.

"So you're telling me that my daughter continues to get A grades despite the fact she's not in school?" smirked Cora as she sat across from Gold in his office. It was the fourth time she had been in to see him, and this time, she wasn't going home without answers.

"So it would appear, Mayor Mills," replied the man, leaning forward on his desk. "Now quite how she's doing that, I can only guess. You may wish to talk to her teacher's if you still seek further answers. Or if you want the truth, may I suggest talking to her friends."

Cora rolled her eyes. "Don't waste your breath on _advice_, Gold. You know as well as I do those brats are not going to breathe a word to me. I have my ways, however..." She smirked at the man, what should have been a gentle, even seductive curling upwards of the lip a terrifying promise on her face.

Gold let out a sigh. "That I don't doubt, Mayor Mills. Now, since there's clearly nothing else I can be of use with."

Cora rose from her chair. "I'll see myself out."

Gold watched the woman go, used to her often abrupt manner. To say they hated each other was too strong, and too simple. No, what they had was the very definition of a complex relationship. Each meeting was equally frustrating and enticing, and he always looked forward to the next.


	50. Chapter 50

Regina bent at the waist, peering into the oven. She smiled as she saw the banana and chocolate spread loaf Emma had begged her to bake coming along nicely.

"You look pleased with yourself."

The smile fled from Regina's face, and she swallowed thickly as she turned around. "Mother?" She found herself unconsciously stepping back, away from the woman, until she was pressed against the counter.

"So this is where you've been hiding?" asked the older brunette, walking slowly towards her. "Here, playing housewife with your little tramp of a girlfriend?" she growled dangerously. With a sudden flick of her wrist, she threw down the file she had in her hand, its contents spilling out into the island between them. "Continuing with your unnatural ways."

Regina recoiled as though she had been struck when the photos spilled out. Each photograph showed her in her efforts to hide from her mother. Her climbing out of the trunk of Ruby or Emma's car, when the new engine had finally been fitted, sneaking in the back door of the B&B. There were also many of her and Emma. Without thinking, she stepped forward, sifting through the pictures. Someone had been practically stalking them. There were photographs of almost all of their quiet moments over the past couple of weeks, including a particularly damning one of she and Emma at the waterfall, which had quickly become their favourite spot to sneak away to. It showed them together, her arms around Emma's neck as the blonde held her close, kissing her deeply.

She was so caught up in the anger of someone intruding on their private moments like that that she didn't see the slap coming until it was too late. Stumbling, she found herself landing hard on the kitchen floor, staring with terrified, wide eyes, up at her mother.

"How could you do this to me?" snarled Cora. "I teach you to be a lady, how to behave, and you do this? And then worse, you hide from your own mother when she tries to correct your mistakes!"

Regina tried her best to scramble backwards away from her mother, but the older brunette was quick. She snatched at Regina, catching her wrist tightly and hauling her to her feet. "Mother, please! No! You're hurting me!"

"Well then I suggest you stop fighting me!" snapped Cora, dragging her struggling daughter out to the car and almost throwing her in the back seat.

The ride back to Mifflin Street was on Regina's part, a silent one. She stared mournfully out of the window, tears streaming down her face. Her mother continued to shout, hurling abuse at her, but Regina barely heard a word. All she could think about was Emma. She knew the blonde too well to think that she would be sensible and not confront her mother. Without a shadow of a doubt, when Emma arrived home to find her banana loaf burnt in the oven, she would be at her mother's doorstep within the hour.

And what would her mother do then? Her mother had the power to destroy Emma and all she had been working for. Regina had been helping her with her classes, and with Emma really putting in the effort, she had managed to get her grades up and on track for college. Regina would always be the smart one, she would say, but she didn't want to be working in some cafe while Regina went off to college, all the pretty girls and boys falling at her feet.

As if any of that would be happening now. She was shaken from her thoughts when the door of the car was yanked open and she was roughly pulled from the car. Being dragged along behind her mother, she stumbled up the front steps and almost fell into the front door.

"You want to hide away from the world, fine!" snapped Cora when they were safely inside.

Regina tried to pull away from her mother when she realised where she was being led. "Mother, please! Mother! I'll do anything!"

Her pleas fell on deaf ears as she was dragged down to the basement, and roughly pushed among the boxes of old furnishings and other discarded items her mother no longer considered good enough for display in the house. "You'll stay down here until I've decided what to do with you!"

In the dark, Regina didn't even try to hide her cries, sobbing as she brought her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around them. The basement, where many happy memories of the past were now stored in the form of old toys and albums, was now her own personal prison cell.


	51. Chapter 51

**I really can't thank you guys enough for all your views and comments on this! I never expected it to be so popular! And I'm sorry updates have been slow in coming, but I'm in the process of applying for a new job and I'm not at the second interview stage and things are a little up in the air! But, you guys have all made the effort to read this far, so I'm not going to stop now! Hope you continue to enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Hey!" called Emma as she breezed in the door, dumping her bag on the floor by the door. "My chocolate spread loaf get a little crisp, did it?" she asked with a chuckle as the smell of burnt baking his her nostrils. Stepping through the living room, a frown tugged at her features. Something in the house didn't feel right. Moving towards the kitchen, her ears caught sight of Mary Margaret at the kitchen table, her head in her hands, tears pouring down her face. "M&amp;M, what's wrong?" she asked, hurrying around to the older woman's side.<p>

That was when she saw the pictures spread out on the table. Tears sprang to her eyes as she realised what must have happened. She didn't fight it as Mary Margaret wrapped her arms around her, holding her close.

Cora had her. Cora had waited until she knew Regina would be alone in the house and had made her move.

Feeling her anger build up, Emma untangled herself from her foster mother. "I'm going over there."

"I'll come with you," the dark haired woman immediately offered.

Emma shook her head. "No. Not that I don't appreciate it, but you know what she's like. She'll end up having you fired or something." She gave Mary Margaret one more hug. "And honestly, I don't think you'd approve of the language I intend to use when I get there," she added, trying to lighten the mood.

Mary Margaret gave the blonde's arm a final squeeze. "Go get her."

Emma had to force herself not to speed on the way over to Mifflin Street. It had been the only trip in her newly running car that she hadn't been able to enjoy. The closer she got, the angrier she got. She couldn't imagine Regina had willingly gone with her mother, meaning the woman had probably dragged her from the house. Or, considering the photos, blackmailed her.

Pulling up outside of the mansion, flew from the car, slamming the door behind her as she stormed up to the front door. Taking a breath, she managed to refrain from kicking the door in, instead pressing the bell and taking a step back. It only took a few moments before the woman she hated most in the world answered the door.

"Oh look, it's the street rat," drawled the older woman. "Let me guess, you're here to try and persuade me that you love my daughter and you belong together. Well let me tell you, you corrupting little waste of space, I don't care what you think you feel for my daughter, you will be getting nowhere hear her. So you can take your unnatural little ways and get off my porch!"

Resisting the urge to punch the woman in the face, Emma instead shouldered past her and into the house. She ignored the torrent of names and put downs that were called after her, instead focusing only on getting to her destination. Pushing open the door to Regina's room, she halted suddenly, feeling as though she couldn't breathe. Regina wasn't there.

And if she wasn't in her room, just where was Cora keeping her?

She slowly descended the stairs, her anger boiling up at the sight of Cora standing primly in the foyer, a smug smile on her face. It was more than Emma could take. In moments, she was in the woman's face, practically screaming at her. "I don't give a damn what you think of me! You can think I'm worse than the dirt on your shoe if you like, but that doesn't change the fact that I love your daughter, and she loves me. She is EVERYTHING you're not! She's beautiful and kind and gentle, and if you have hurt her, I swear, you'll regret the day you ever met me! Whatever you have done with her, I will find her!"

Cora merely continued to smirk, making a show of wiping the spittle from her face. "My little girl is soon going to be the last thing on your mind. See, I did some digging, Miss Swan. You were given up at the moment of your birth...a closed adoption." She stepped into Emma's personal space, the blonde too stubborn to retreat. "Your mother wanted nothing to do with you...until now." Her smirk became even more wicked as she continued. "You own a baby blanket, correct, Miss Swan? A knitted blanket bearing only your name. It was the one item which accompanied you to the adoption agency. The one thing you have of your mother's? I wonder if our dear Mary Margaret would still recognise it after all these years? Has she seen it yet?"

It wasn't fear that had Emma stumbling back, but shock. "No!"

Cora casually walked past Emma, lifting a file from the hallway table. "Yes dear." She held up the file. "It's all in here, all in black and white."

Emma grabbed the file, unwilling to believe what she was hearing. She tore through the pages, tears flowing as Cora's words proved true.

"I'm surprised Regina didn't tell you..."

Emma's face dropped as her blood ran cold. Regina wouldn't do that to her.

"Regina saw your file dear," said Cora. "Even asked me if Mary Margaret knew."

Emma shook her head. "No, she wouldn't! She would have told me!" Even as she said it, she couldn;t help think back to the waterfall. To that first visit so long ago. S_he told me she had seen my file...did she see this?_


	52. Chapter 52

**Sorry I've been away for so long! Life really did get in the way this time! I've just moved 237 miles to my new home on the Isle of Skye! And then I had to contend with not having the internet for two weeks! But BT homehub has now landed, allowing me to finally bring you an update! I should have another few in quick succession after this too!**

* * *

><p>Regina pounded her fists on the basement door, trying to shout to her love, but knowing it was useless. She had heard Emma's beloved car pulling up, and knew the blonde had come to confront her mother, just as she knew she would. She could hear her mother answer the door, and ceased her pounding on the door to try and hear what was going on above her. She heard furious footsteps pounding on the floor of the hall before disappearing, she could only assume upstairs, perhaps to her room. Those footsteps quickly returned however, and brought with them Emma's raised voice.<p>

Tears streamed down her face as she heard the blonde defending her, telling her mother she loved her. She called out to the blonde, but evidently her voice didn't carry that far, as after an eerie silence from above, she heard footsteps quickly heading for the front door. Emma was leaving...

She could only guess at what her mother had don't to make the usually stubborn blonde leave. Had she threatened her? Or had she once again used her own special brand of manipulation to leave the blonde's head in such a state she didn't know what to think.

Quickly moving back from the door at the sound of measured steps descending the basement stairs. She tried to quickly wipe her eyes, squaring her shoulders as she stood as tall as she could.

"Well, your little knight in rusting armour certainly left quick enough. And here, you thought she loved you. Such fickle things, teenage feelings, Regina. You would do well to learn that. Now, do you think you've spent quite enough time down here? You'll be wasting away in this dark little hovel."

Regina warily took in her mother's confident smirk. Clearly she had come up with a little scheme that had had Emma running from the house, and she was pleased with the result.

"You would like to get out of here, yes?"

Regina nodded.

"Then let's get you back to your room, shall we?" said Cora, in a sickly sweet, sing song voice. "It's not as if she's going to want to see you anymore. And don't even think about the windows, dear, they're all bolted shut now."

Following behind her mother, Regina let her head hang low, trying to hide the tears in her eyes. What on earth had her mother said to Emma that had her tearing out of the house? What could be so bad that she would just leave her like this? She glanced up at her mother's back, knowing the woman to be capable of anything, and just hoping that whatever she had said or done to Emma, it didn't mean harm coming to the blonde.


	53. Chapter 53

Emma slammed the door of her car shut, storming up the path and wrenching open the door to the house she shared with Mary Margaret. "Did you know?"

Mary Margaret looked at the blonde with wide eyes, never having seen looking quite so furious. "Emma, I don't...I don't know what you mean?" David, standing by the sink, even took a step back in the face of the wild blonde.

Without a word, Emma turned and flew up the stairs, returning only a few moments later to toss a woollen blanket on the table in front of the still confused woman. The pixie haired teacher gasped before reaching forward and carefully lifting the blanket.

"Where did you get this?" she asked, her voice barely a whisper.

Tears flowing down her cheeks, Emma turned away. "It's mine," she finally managed.

David, not quite understanding this new turn of events, stepped towards Mary Margaret, placing a comforting hand on her arm. She startled at the touch, before laying her hand over his and giving him a sad smile.

Turning back to Emma, the brunette took careful steps towards her. "Emma, I could never have known! I hadn't seen you since you barely a few minutes old!"

"You gave me up! You threw me away like I was trash!" She clumsily wiped at her tears. "You have NO IDEA what I went through because of that! You think you do, but I haven't told you the half of it!"

"Emma please, I didn't wish that for you!" pleaded Mary Margaret. "I did what I thought was best! I was young and I was pregnant and I was scared! I had no one to turn to and nothing to offer. The man I had loved was dead and I was a mess!"

"At least you would have loved me!" growled Emma, fresh tears painting her cheeks. "At least you wouldn't have hit me starved me, tried to touch me!"

Mary Margaret grabbed the table for support at the revelations that spilled from Emma's...from her daughter's mouth. "Emma, I did what I thought was best! I had nothing! I couldn't have given you anything! Back then, I was drunk most of the time, trying to forget, grieving! If I could have taken a magic potion to forget it all, right then, I would have."

Emma turned to look at the broken woman who was her mother. How many times had she had the passing thought of how much she would have loved to have had Mary Margaret as a mother. And now she did, she was standing screaming at her, grieving for the life she could have lived.

Mary Margaret watched as the blonde's shoulders shook with sobs. "Emma, if I thought for one moment that I could have given you any sort of life, I would never have given you up." She took a hesitant step forward. "When I moved here, when I managed to get myself back on my feet, I looked for you."

Emma turned, brilliant green eyes filled with tears.

"I did try," she repeated. "But because of the closed adoption I couldn't. But there was never a day when I didn't think of you." She reached for the blonde's trembling hand. "With the teaching, I was surrounded by children every day, and I always wondered what you were doing. It took me years before I could even think about fostering or anything like that. But I wanted to give someone a second chance, because I knew first hand that everyone deserves one." She waited until tear filled emerald orbs met her own before fearfully asking, "So do I get another chance with you?"

The blonde took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. Or at least stop her head spinning. "It's gonna take some time. Just don't expect me to be calling you mom anytime soon." She looked to where David was hovering awkwardly in the kitchen. "And don't expect me to be calling you dad anytime soon either."

His eyebrows rose in shock as he looked at Emma.

"I was aiming for a joke to lighten the mood, David. You're allowed to laugh," said Emma, letting out a snort before clumsily wiping her eyes on her sleeve. "I think I just need some time right now. And maybe you two need some time too," she added, looking between David and the pixie haired woman in front of her.

Mary Margaret watched as Emma picked up her keys and headed for the door, scared to turn around and face David after everything that had just been said. Things she had never even thought about telling him had practically been shouted at him.

"M&M?"

She turned around slowly.

"You okay?"

"After everything that just happened, you're asking me that?"

David stepped forward opening his arms to her. "Come here." And she did, willingly, laying her head against his chest. "I'm not going anywhere. We've all got a past, some things we'd rather not admit to, but it's about what we learn from them and how we move on that matters."

Mary Margaret looked up to meet David's warm gaze. "I love you." She stood on her tip toes to press a kiss to his lips.

"Seems like a good way to move on as any," he smiled, wrapping his arms around her petite frame. "And in case you were wondering, I love you too."


	54. Chapter 54

Emma stared out towards the waterfall, her back against one of the nearby rocks. The space had done nothing to clear her head, but it had managed to at least calm her down. Her anger towards Mary Margaret had faded. Everyone made mistakes, she knew that better than anyone. And Mary Margaret had only done what she thought was best. She had tried to give Emma her best chance. She wasn't to know how things would turn out.

Clumsily wiping at her eyes once again, Emma sniffled. Ever since moving to Storybrooke with Mary Margaret the woman had done nothing but treat her with kindness and had shown her more trust than she deserved. She had offered her a second chance, surely she could do the same in return.

After all, if things hadn't happened the way they did, she would never have met Regina...

Regina, who had never left her mind for a moment. Had the girl really known about Mary Margaret?

Emma turned at the grumble of a familiar engine, trying to force a smile as Ruby's pick up came to a halt and the lanky brunette stepped out of the cab, followed by her girlfriend.

"Hey Ems, what you doing here?" asked the taller girl.

"What's wrong?" asked Belle, leaving her girlfriend's side to kneel next to Emma.

The blonde let out a bark of laughter. "Where do I start?"

"Emma, there's no way Regina wouldn't have told you about this," said Ruby, shaking her head.

"Did she tell you about me being in foster care?" asked the blonde.

The taller girl shook her head. "Not until you told us. As far as we knew you were M&M's niece, same as you told anyone else. When you finally told us about it, we asked her if she knew before, since she didn't seem too surprised." She paused on seeing Emma's face. "Look, I know what you're thinking," she sighed. "Regina's been friends with us for years and she didn't tell us about that, but she would have told you about this. She didn't tell us because you asked her not to. She's do anything if you asked it, Ems."

Emma sighed, her head in her hands. "It's not just that." She paused, shaking her head. "She read my file. Her mom had it in her office. She admitted she had seen it the very first time I came here with you guys. If she seen it..."

Ruby opened her mouth to speak before falling silent.

Belle reached out and placed a gentle hand on her arm. "I may not know Regina as well as you guys, but she wouldn't keep something like that from you, not something this important. If she knew, she'd tell you, and she'd be right there to help you through it."

Ruby turned to smile at her girlfriend. "She's right, Ems. Regina thinks the world of you, and wants to do everything she can to make you happy, but she wouldn't lie to you to do that. She wouldn't keep something this huge from you. Ruby's right, she'd tell you. Even if it meant your world would come crashing down, because she'd be right there to help pick up the pieces and put it back together."

Emma nodded. "You're right." She pushed herself to her feet, pacing along the riverbank. "I need to see her and fix this. But that means we need to find her first."


	55. Chapter 55

**If you thought the last chapter was short, you're really going to hate me for this one!**

**Thank you for all of the support with this story - and apologies for the mini hiatus in updates. Life once again, has gotten spectacularly in the way!**

Emma took a deep breath before pushing open the front door to the home she shared with her mother. Closing the door quietly behind her, she slipped off her muddy shoes before padding towards the kitchen where the only light was on.

Mary Margaret sat at the table, her head in her hands.

Emma pulled out the chair opposite. "I get why you did it," she said, bringing the pixie haired woman's eyes up to meet her own. "You got your chance to start over at life, and," she paused. "You did what you thought would be best at the time. And as much as it's difficult for me, and it's going to take time, you've given me a second chance now." She reached across the table and took Mary Margaret's trembling hand in her own. "Here, now, I have everything I could ever have dreamed of, and you made that happen."

"Oh, Emma," said the brunette, breaking into fresh sobs before launching herself across the table and wrapping the blonde up in a tight hug. "I'll make it up to you, I swear."

"You already have."


	56. Chapter 56

To make up for what was more a paragraph than a chapter - another update. With added Killian...and Emma's hook!

"Miss Swan, to what do I owe the pleasure?" asked Killian from where he reclined on the deck of the boat he called home, gazing up at the blonde. "Finally decided you want a taste of this?" he asked with a sneer as he gestured at his own body.

Emma only glared as she stepped closer to him. She held up a file, flicking it open to remove the photos inside. "You took these," she said, her voice cold. "You took these, and you gave them to Cora."

Pushing himself to his feet, Killian shrugged. "A guy has to get some extra cash somehow."

"So you spied on me and my girlfriend?" growled Emma, letting the file fall as she pushed his chest. "You practically stalked us!"

Again he shrugged. "Her mother wanted to know what she was up to, I obliged."

"And you never stopped to question why?"

When Killian shrugged this time, it was the final trial of Emma's already fraught nerves. She raised her fist, cursing as it collided solidly with his face.

"Fucking hell, Swan!" spat the boy, staggering back. "What is it with your fist and my beautiful face?"

Tears gathered in Emma's eyes, even as she fought against them. "You have no idea what you've done, do you?" she asked quietly. "You have no idea what her mother is capable of!" She started pacing. "Because of you, Cora has Regina locked up in that house somewhere. She's not even allowed outside! She practically has her as a prisoner in her own house! And God knows what the hell she's doing to her in there!"

Killian watched the blonde pace the boards that made up the deck of the ship he called home, realising the odd feeling in his chest was something he hadn't felt in quite some time; guilt. "Swan," he said, cutting her off. "When Cora asked me to find out what Regina was doing..." he sighed, his head dropping. "I guess I figured she was sick of all the sneaking around you two did and wanted to confront Regina. She asked me for proof, and hell, at the time, I figured why not, I might even get a kick out of it. I didn't...I didn't know Cora was going to do this."

Emma turned to look at the taller boy. "Now you do," she said darkly. "And to make up for what you did, you're going to help me now or God help you I'll burn this fucking boat to ashes."

"Woah!" said Killian, holding his hands up in surrender. "I know you think I'm the scum of the Earth, but I swear, had I known what her mother had in store, even I wouldn't have agreed to it." He dropped his head, his shoulders sagging. "Look, Swan. I admit, I can be an ass sometimes, but I don't do it because I want to see people actually get hurt."

Emma wiped her eyes clumsily. "You're an ass most of the time."

Killian looked up, a slight smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "I deserve that. Fuck, I probably deserve another right hook to the face from you..." He quickly held up his hands. "That wasn't an invitation mind!" He took a deep breath. "I was wrong, doing what I did. I know that. And whatever Cora has planned for Regina, I know it can't be good. She can be a devil when she wants to be, that woman." He finally looked up to meet Emma's gaze. "Any help I can give you, or any use I can be, just say the word."


	57. Chapter 57

**Definitely in the home straight now! And really, a huge thank you to everyone who has read this story and been so supportive! Hope you're all still enjoying, and don't worry, we'll get to some Regina time soon!**

Emma looked through the photos Killian handed her. Regina's bedroom windows, which now had bolted shutters over them. "She's made a few changes to the house."

"Aye, she has," nodded Killian, handing over a few more pictures. "Seems she allows Regina a few hours of daylight though. "

Emma let her finger hover over the sad figure standing in the window. She glanced back down at the time stamp at the bottom of the page. "When she knows I'll be in school. I bet she probably even checks my attendance to make sure I'm nowhere near her." She shook her head, looking up at Killian. "This is all you have?" She took in the uncomfortably expression on his face. "Killian? Whatever it is, show me, or tell me...just spit it out!"

With a sigh, he handed over a further photograph. This one showed Regina at her window once more. Only this time, there was one difference. The left side of Regina's face showed an impressive purple bruise, and her left eye was blackened. Tears gathered in the blonde's eyes. "I'm going to kill that woman."

"Swan, don't go around saying things like that. You know if you start anything like that Cora will only use it as an excuse to come after you with everything she has."

Emma sighed. "I know. It would just make me feel better to see her sporting a nice black eye too. Show her how it feels."

"She has always had a penchant for wearing black," smirked Killian, bringing a small smile to the blonde's face.

"Does Regina know you're there when you take these?" she asked suddenly, looking back at the pictures.

Killian shook his head. "No. At least, I don't think she does."

"Next time you go, make sure she knows you're there."

Frowning, Killian raised an eyebrow in question.

"I'm going to make you a sign, and next time you go, I want to come with you and I'll hold it up, and make sure she sees it," decided Emma. "I need her to know that I'm still here for her." She turned to the boy next to her. "We'll need to make it a time when we know Cora won't be anywhere near the house, and when she can't check my records and see I'm not in school..."

"The town meetings?" suggested Belle from across the table at Granny's, where they had met to discuss plans with Ruby and Kathryn.

"Belle, you're a genius!" grinned Emma. "Ruby, kiss her for me."

The tall brunette grinned, leaning in to place a kiss on her girlfriend's cheek.

The four had been discussing plans since shortly after school that day, when Emma had finally shown them the pictures Killian had managed to take. The three other girl's had been horrified at them, each immediately airing their own verbal threats at Cora, and Ruby even offering to drive her truck through the front of the mansion.

"And while you and Killian go to the mansion, at which point can I just say I don't like that we're working with him, but if it's for Regina's sake, I'll suck it up," added Kathryn. "We can keep an eye out at the town hall, and let you know when she's leaving. At least then you won't get caught out if the meeting finishes early or something."

Emma nodded. "Sounds like we have a plan."


	58. Chapter 58

"I hope Regina's glasses are just for show, love," said Killian as they approached the mansion, having opted to walk since Emma's car was a rather distinctive giveaway.

"What do you mean?" frowned Emma.

"I'm standing next to you and I can hardly read that sign."

Emma looked down at the sign in her hand. Maybe the writing was a bit small...but she just had so much she wanted to say. "You really think it's that bad?"

"I think it means we're going to have to get you damn close to that window."

Emma blinked back tears at her first sight of Regina in almost three weeks. The bruising on the brunette's face had started to fade, but still served as an ugly reminder of just how cruel Cora could be. As she came closer to the house, she saw Regina start as she did a double take of just who was walking up the drive.

She gestured frantically at the blonde. "You can't be here! You need to go!" she mouthed, gesturing wildly, even as she desperately wanted the blonde to stay.

Emma shook her head, smiling up though her tears, a watery smile on her face as Regina pressed a hand to the glass, almost trying to reach out to her. Moving to hold up her sign, Emma watched as her girlfriend frowned and squinted. It looked as if Killian was right. She held it up a little higher, but with no better results.

Turning back to Killian, she gestured for him to come forward. "I need a leg up."

"What?"

"I need a leg up," repeated Emma, rolling her eyes as he continued to look clueless. "Just help me get into the damn tree!"

Regina's gaze cooled, until it became positively icy as she regarded Killian. She didn't like that he was involved in any of this, and could only guess as to why Emma had ever involved him. She hated him, and yet here he was, helping her as she clambered into her mother's apple tree. She winced as the blonde displayed her usual poise and grace, almost falling from the tree a moment after managing to clamber onto the lower branches. She watched as the blonde regained her balance before reaching down to take her sign from Killian.

Emma was careful to keep her gaze on the braches she was climbing, rather than the gorgeous girl she was trying to reach. Finally settling on a branch close to the brunette's window, she raised her eyes as she held up her sign. She watched Regina's face as she read the words on the sign that the blonde had laboured over. Fresh tears gathered in the brunette's eyes as the flicked over the heartfelt words.

When chocolate brown pools looked up to meet her own, Emma let the sign rest on the branch in front of her. "I'm not going anywhere," she breathed, reaching her hand out to lay on the outside of the glass, where Regina's was pressed against the inside. "I love you."

"I love you too," smiled Regina, her face close to the glass, and hating the barrier it created.

"Your mother isn't going to keep us apart," said Emma, loud enough that Regina could hear her through the glass. "I swear. I'm gonna get a plan together, and it's all going to work out. You just wait and see."

Regina could only trust in the girl she loved. By turning up today, the blonde had already given her something she had lost the day her mother had dragged her home: hope. Emma had never let her down yet, and in her heart, as unlikely as it seemed, she knew this wasn't going to be the first time.

As a loud electronic chime cut through the silence, Emma startled, losing her balance. Ruby's signal that Cora was leaving the town meeting. She crashed to the ground in a mass of flailing limbs, with Regina helpless to do anything but watch on in horror. Letting out a loud groan of pain, Emma nonetheless made an effort to sit up quickly, giving Regina a pained smile in reassurance as she put her thumbs up.

It was clear she was in pain, however, as she let Killian help her to her feet. Grabbing her fallen sign, she plucked the marker that had managed to stay in her back pocket, scribbing, in rather larger lettering this time, that she had to go since Cora was due to return, but that she would be back. Mouthing 'I love you' she hobbled backwards down the drive, smiling thought her tears as Regina mouthed it back.

As she was forced to turn around before she fell off of the pavement, she smiled through her pain, knowing that she would gladly fall out of a hundred trees to have Regina say she loved her. Falling for that girl was worth falling any height.

Regina stood at the window, staring at the spot where Emma had disappeared from view some time before. She almost couldn't believe the blonde had come. She had been terrified that whatever her mother had said to Emma had been enough to convince her to stay away. She knew the woman had a sharp, and often vile tongue in her head, and like to use it to devastating effect. And while she had known Emma cared for her, after all the blonde had confided in her, Regina knew she was far more fragile than she would ever admit.

They needed each other. Needed each other to be there for one another. She touched her hand to the glass, where Emma's had rested on the other side. It had been so long since she last touched her. Tears gathered in her eyes. All she wanted to be held. To feel Emma's arms around her, holding her close. She wrapped her arms around herself, trying to stop the flow of tears that now made tracks down her cheeks.

The sound of her mother's car in the driveway was the sobering sound she needed. Turning from the window, she quickly wiped her eyes, darting into the bathroom to fix her appearance as best she could. She heard the sound of heeled footsteps on the stairs, and took a deep breath before returning to her room, and busying herself with the work on her desk. Wincing at the sound of the lock to her door being opened, she fought to school her expression into one of indifference.

"Regina dear, I do hope you've been behaving yourself," said Cora as she let herself in.

The younger woman let out a sigh she simply couldn't contain. "Of course, mother. What else am I to do?"

"I might suggest your school work, as a start."

Regina gestured to the neatly stacked pile of notes and textbooks. "All ready for you to take in tomorrow."

Cora smiled slyly at her daughter. "All done already? Well, just look what you can achieve when you don't have silly little _distractions."_ She reached out a hand to touch Regina's cheek, but the younger woman flinched back, the memory of how she came by her slowly healing bruise still fresh in her mind. Cora, however, didn't seem to care. "Well, dinner is ready, if you're in the mood to join me." She started towards the door. "And do be a dear and bring those books down so I don't forget to take them with me tomorrow."

"Yes mother," replied Regina, knowing that not to would only result in her mother snapping at her. She had no desire to spend any time in her mother's company, but being locked in her room all day since breakfast, she couldn't deny she was hungry. She closed her eyes, picturing Emma as she had been earlier, perched precariously on the branch outside her window. That was what she had to hold into if she was going to get through this. That Emma still loved her. That she was there for her. And that somehow, just somehow, things were all going to turn out all right.


End file.
